Messed nyotalia meet hetalia
by hina lover 1010
Summary: It was just another meeting for the countries until a little girl came with a box that transported them to another universe where Canada, South Italy, and England are hot, deadly chicks! "Iggy, you looks hot!"
1. Madeline, Lovina, and Alice

Hinalover 1010

Chapter 1- Madeline, Lovina, and Alice

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did

**Warning: Lots of bad writing, Yuri in upcoming chapters for you nyotalia lovers, and some of the characters will be OOC**

XXX

At the world meeting, all the nations were either listening or ignoring America's speech about a super-giant robotic hero protecting the earth and stopping crime everywhere. America ended his speech by saying," Look you guys, a gigantic robot can like totally stop world hunger and other things too!"

Then, England got annoyed by America's speech and yelled," A giant robot can stop global problems like world hunger so just give it up, you stupid arse!"

Too cause even more problems, France decided to add fuel to the fire by saying," Oui, that idea is even more terrible than the clothes Angleterre and you wear."

Then, all of the nations watched as the three countries got into a fight again. Watching his family in despair, Canada frowned as he thought about not being noticed again. _'Why is nobody noticing me today? I just want at least one person to notice me on my birthday!' _Canada thought sadly to himself.

Then the doors to the meeting opened and a little girl came in with all eyes on her. She had blonde hair in a ponytail, violet blue eyes, and porcelain skin covered by a white dress with a red ribbon and in her hands was a black box. She looked around all the nations with confusion in her eyes and said," Have any of you seen Matthew Williams?"

"Who is that?" all the nations asked. The little girl frowned and spotted the shocked nation. She ran to him and jumped onto his lap. She smiled," I found you. I'm so glad I found you."

"Who are you?" Canada asked. The little girl gasped and began shed a few tears and said, "Madeline did tell me that this might happen."

The girl handed Canada the box and kissed him, causing the box in Canada's hands to glow. The nations watched the fear in box as it opened and a giant wormhole appeared, sucking all of the nations in the meeting.

XXX

All of the nations that were sucked into the wormhole suddenly found themselves in a lake, swimming to the top for oxygen. They gasped for air as they got up and stared and awe as they all saw a huge building with dead trees surrounding and a grave yard right beside the building in front of the lake.

"Dude, does anybody know where we are?" America asked. The rest of the nations were talking amongst each other for solutions in their current situation in the strange world.

Prussia turned to America with fury in his eyes and yelled," Do you think that if we knew, we'd already be telling you, you fucking dummkopf?"

"You're on Earth. So answer me this, who the bloody hell are you wankers?" A voice asked beside them. All the nations turned and saw two girls in front of them. One of the girls had porcelain skin, green eyes, and blonde, shaggy hair that went to her back and wore a black tank top with a plaid mini skirt with black knee-high combat boots. The other girl next to her had tan skin, amber eyes, and brown hair that went straight to her back with ring curls at the end and had on a red play bunny outfit with bunny ears and black stockings along with black high heeled boots.

"I'm America the hero!" America answered.

"I'm France. It's nice to meet you lovely girls in this place."

"I'm Spain!"

"Russia, do you two want to become one with me?"

"I'm China aru."

"The awesome Prussia is at your service!"

"I am Japan. It is nice to meet you."

"I'm North Italy!"

"Germany."

"I'm Finland and this is Sweden."

"Greece."

"Turkey."

"Austria."

"Hungary."

"I'm Kumajirou."

"I'm Lithuania and that's Estonia and Latvia. We're the Baltics."

"I'm Denmark and this is Norway."

"I'm Belgium and this is the Netherlands."

"I'm Liechtenstein and this is my big brother, Switzerland."

After the nations introduced themselves to the two girls, the girls had a blank stare on their face and finally they began to laugh very loudly, clutching on to each other to support themselves. The nations looked at the laughing girls in confusion and some looks of embarrassment over the fact that two girls were laughing at their words or their looks.

"I guess that it's our turn Aly," the tan girl said before she twirled and gave a salute to the nations along with a smile. "My name is Lovina or as many as you other nations would know South Italy."

Then, as all the nations in the lake watched the two nations salute the nations with perverted eyes, Lovina and Alice both said, "Welcome to Hetalia academy or in other words we welcome to hell."

"No way! This is my lovely Lovi~" Spain cooed. He began to think of his fierce Italian lover as a girl and also thought of some inappropriate things he would do if his lover was a girl.

The girl next to Lovina sighed, "I'm Alice or to many I'm the great country known as England."

"Dude! No way is Iggy this hot as a chick!" America yelled. France just stared at the girl Alice with a blank stare on his face, but his head was full of methods to corrupt Britain with glee.

Lovina smiled at the nations before her and turned to Alice. She chirped," can we introduce them to Maddie or should we eliminate them?"

The nations stared at Lovina with doubt in their mind, but their doubts on Lovina killing them were dwindled when they saw Lovina bring out a big gun and began to swing it around. North Italy began to cry," Please don't kill us, pretty girl form of my fratello! I'm too pretty to die!"

As soon as Lovina was about to pull the trigger to the big gun, Alice took out a cigarette and stuck it in her mouth, lighting it with her green lighter and raised her hand causing Lovina to stop and turn to Alice with a pout on her face and whined," What?"

"We should just introduce them to Maddie and then she will decide their fate. Good enough for you?" Alice asked. Lovina smiled and nodded her head, putting her gun down and hopping like bunny to her friend.

"Get out the lake and come with us. We're going to take you to Maddie," Alice informed.

"And what if we don't come with you?" Russia asked.

Alice gave out a menacing grin and said," Well then we can just kill you right now and get rid of one less nation for us to do, plus we might be able to get rid of _her_."

All the nations, save for Russia and Sweden, shivered at the menacing grin that Alice gave to the icy nation. They all got out of the lake and followed Alice and Lovina to the school, while ignored the nations behind them while chatting over something.

When they opened the doors to the school, all the nations gasped in awe at the largeness of the school and the many girls roaming around the school. Alice and Lovina began to run, causing all of the nations behind them to follow suite. America tried to grab Alice and Lovina in order to get them to slow down for him, but France and Spain grabbed his hands while giving him death glares.

"Don't even think about touching her," France and Spain ordered in together. America sighed and just ran after the two girls that represented the nations from their world. '_This is so not going to be fun._' America thought to himself.

Finally, the two girl nations stopped in front of a small door with a window. They opened the door and went inside with all the nations following. The two nations walked to the back of the room where a girl was sleeping on one of the desks in class. The girl had blonde hair, and had on a buttoned up white tee, a black mini skirt, porcelain, and black pumps.

"Maddie, can you please get up. We have intruders and we want to know if we could keep them," Lovina said. The girl groaned and got up, closing her eyes while rubbing them and opened them showing that show had violet eyes and glasses. She looked at the nations behind Lovina and Alice, showing no interest in them at all. She groaned very lightly and got out of her seat, walking up to the nations.

"Who the hell are you hosers?" The girl asked. America stared at the girl for a few minutes until he suddenly remembered something very important to him.

Mr. Kumajiro looked at the mysterious girl with suspicion in his eyes and said," Who are you and why do you look like my master?"

America looked down at the bear that he would always see during meetings with the guy who kept saying he was his brother and recognition when the bear asked who the girl was and why she looked like his master, making America think of who the girl was.

"You're Mattie's girl form, aren't you?" America asked.

The girl smirked and got closer to America and whispered in his ear," Congratulations to you, dumbass."

"I'm not a dumbass!" America yelled. Madeline, Lovina, Alice, and all of the rest of the nations looked at America with doubt shining immensely in their eyes, while Japan was disagreeing about the comment. Madeline laughed very loudly and patted America on the pack.

"Wow! I never knew a dumbass who could look so ugly and yet can be so funny at the same time," Madeline chuckled. America stared at the female in shock until he suddenly went to corner in deep depression, while Russia gave out a childish smile and glared harshly at Madeline. Madeline felt Russia's harsh glare upon her and turned to him with a grin on her face.

"Are you pissed that I actually insulted this dummy better than you, creep?" Madeline asked.  
"Da, I am. Call me creep again and I'll break you with my pipe," Russia answered. Russia and Madeline began to have a glaring contest, causing nearly all the nations to run away in fear and for Lovina to get in between the two glaring nations.

"Make nice you two!" Lovina yelled.

Madeline stopped glaring at Russia to look at Lovina, who was staring back at her, and smirked. She grabbed Lovina's face and moved it closer to her and kissed her. Lovina's eyes widened and her entire face turned red. Madeline smirked and backed her face away a little, while Lovina was still red and unmoving. All of the male nations looked at the two girls and thought of how hot the kiss was while some were on the floor with their nosebleeds (Spain, Prussia, and France mainly).

"I'm sorry Lovina. Can you forgive me?" Madeline asked. Lovina did nothing, but then she hugged Madeline and nodded her. Madeline smiled and just patted her friend on the head.

"Okay love birds. Madeline, we have to discuss these wankers fate so can we get on with the discussion?" Alice asked.

"Okay. Just tell me who all of these somewhat hot guys and cool girls are and we can get the discussion moving," Madeline answered.

Alice stared at Madeline with fear in her eyes for a few minutes, but she sighed and said," Some of these nations claim to be France, America, Russia, Spain, Prussia, and Germany. One guy looks somewhat like Lovina's younger sister so I'm thinking that he's north Italy and the Baltics in guy form are here too. Plus, Denmark and Sweden are here along with China. "

Madeline stared at the nations for a few second and began to laugh hysterically at what her friend told her moments ago. The nations watched Madeline laugh with thoughts of Canada being insane, while other stared at her in confusion about Madeline's laughter. Then, Madeline stopped laughing and glared darkly at the nations and whispered," Which one of you assholes claimed to be my sister and France?"

France and America, who got out of his depressed corner, raised their hands and Madeline walked over to them with a mad look on her face. She stopped right in front of France and punched him very hard in the face; making France unconscious and she punched America the same way before he could say anything, causing him to become unconscious as well. Japan came to aid of America while Spain and Prussia went to help France.

"W-why did you do to that America-san and France-san?" Japan asked nervously. Spain and Prussia looked at Madeline with pissed looks on their faces.

"Simple. Those two dare to mock the most treasured people that I have in my family," Madeline answered. She then opened the door and went outside with an angry huff with Lovina following her with a worried look on her face.

Alice sighed and turned to the confused nations who were helping the now conscious France America back on their face, except for Russia of course and said," I'm pretty sure that you guys want to know why Madeline did that. Am I right?"

The nations nodded their head and Alice sighed once again and said," Well it's pretty complicated but there are many things that are normal in our world, but it almost impossible in your world. One of the many differences is the death of the nations."

Japan, already fearing what Alice was implying, asked," Are you saying that one of our nations that's living in our world is dead in your world?"

"Yes. One of these nations is France," Alice explained.

"Wait. What are you talking about?" France asked.

"Are you that stupid? To simply put it, you're dead here," Alice chirped.

**~~~X~~~ **

Oui-yes (French)

Angleterre-England (French)

Dummkopf-idiot (German)

_**Hey you guys! This is Hinalover 1010, the freak! I know that it has been a while, but I was locked out of my account and I was simply put out with the Vampire goddess so I'm getting rid of it and I'm creating this. I hope that you all like my first Hetalia fic and please review this! **_

_**P.S- I need a beta so please recommend one to me**_


	2. Dinner at Maddie's house

Hinalover1010

Chapter 2: Dinner at Maddie's house, the killer, and the truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing but I really want to

**XXX**

"Que voulez-vous dire que je suis mort ici?" France asked. Alice sighed and walked up to France and karate chopped his head.

"How dumb are you? If I'm saying that you're dead then you're dead. You've been dead for a really long time France," Alice answered.

"That's impossible. Who would kill France?" Prussia asked. Nearly all of the nations raised their hands with dark auras remembering France's perverted ways, causing Prussia to wince at how many people wanting to kill France.

"By the way, what did you mean by France being a part of the dead along with other nations?" Austria asked. He honestly didn't care why he ended up in this world and only wanted to know how to get back to his world until Lovina was happy like Feliciano and England mentioned France was dead in this world.

Alice turned to Austria and frowned," A lot of people and nations died. France was just a part of the list for dead nations. There are many more nations that have been dead."

"Like…" Austria left off so Alice could finish that sentence for him

"China and Spain," Alice said. China, Russia, Spain, and Japan stared at England like she was a mad woman. England looked back the nations as if they were the mad ones.

Then Lovina came into the room and said," She's telling the truth."

Spain nervously chuckled and asked," Who would do such a thing as to kill someone that's a country?"

Lovina and Alice looked at each other with worried expressions and sighed simultaneously. Lovina answered with a sad expression on her face," The person such a horrendous crime is someone in this room with us right now."

All of the nations looked around each other with suspicion glowing in their eyes and not asking who was the killer until Finland finally asked," Who was it that killed the France, Spain, and China?"

Alice looked down with a sullen expression on her face and answered," The person that killed them was Russia."

Nearly all of the nations gasped in unison as they heard that Russia, their snowy friend, was the killer while Russia just stood with wide eyes as he was trying to process the fact that he was a killer. America glared at the shocked Russian and grabbed him by the collar with a furious expression on his face.

"Why the hell would you do that? I know that you want everyone to join you, but you had to go and kill other countries?" America yelled. All Russia could do was stare at the country with shock in his eyes. The rest of the nations looked at the two in horror, hoping that they wouldn't kill each other.

Alice got in between the two large nations and said," America stop this please. Your Russia wouldn't do this; our Russia was different in many ways. Please don't hurt him. We need to kill our Russia, but we can't kill him."

America stared at the girl form of his England and let go of Russia, who finally got out of his shock and said to Alice," Sure beautiful, I won't kill him since you've asked me not to."

Alice, knowing what America was going to do, ordered," You can't harm him either."

"Awww, but why not?" America whined. He really wanted to kill the Russian for harming the other nations, because he was a hero and getting rid of bad guys like the Russian was what heroes would do. He remembered what Alice said earlier to the Russian about killing him when they were in the lake.

"Wait, but what about what you said earlier with the whole getting rid of her thing?" America asked.

"Well, since you guys are here, I'm not sure that killing your Russian would get rid of our Russian," Alice answered.

France, who was watching the two nations talking to each other friendly, got jealous and stopped the two nations from getting any closer by butting in and asking," What do you mean by finding her?"

Alice looked at France and answered," After she went on a killing spree, Anya went away somewhere and we haven't found her."

Then, Madeline entered the room and said," We've been trying to find her but we can only do that after work or after we get out of here."

America, now confused by what the girl form of his brother was talking about, said," What are you talking about, Maddie?"

"I mean we work around the world trying to kill people or as waitresses in a café while trying to find her. Got it?" Madeline asked. America, who still looked confused, shook his head no causing Madeline to sigh in frustration and pinched her nose, trying to find a way to explain to the boy from of her sister.

"Here's a better way to explain this: Alice, Lovina, and I are like Charlie's angels but we do things differently," Madeline explained. America widened his eyes and his made a small circle.

Mr. Kumajirou looked at the girl form of his master and asked," What do you mean by doing things differently."

Lovina, looking down at the small polar bear, answered," We have sex with clients or enemies, drink till we can't drink no more, and we go out partying. Not to mention, we go kill the enemies too. We have fun with our jobs as waitresses at that cosplay café Sakura set us up with as a day job too though."

All of the nations could only stare at the three girl nations in horror as they heard what Lovina described to them as jobs. Spain, America and France jealously thought about all of the men Alice and Lovina have been with.

Greece then said, "Wait, who's Sakura?"

Madeline answered," It's quite simple. Sakura is the female form of your friend Japan here. She's really nice, but she's in a relationship with someone at the moment."

Greece and Turkey began to fantasize about the female form of their Japanese friend while Japan began to think of what the female from of him looked like. Alice, already knowing what the three nations were going to ask took out a picture and said," Sakura looks like this."

The picture showed a petite girl with short black hair that reached her neck, pale skin, and brown eyes that was wearing a kimono that was pink and had sakura petals facing towards the camera with a gentle smile on her face. Greece and Turkey stared at the picture with awe on their face as they stared at the female form of their Japanese friend and crush. Alice blankly stared at the two nations that were ogling the picture and said," She is dating someone you know."

"Who is she dating?" Turkey asked.

"Greece. They've been dating two months after they met," Madeline answered. Turkey stared at Greece with envy in his eyes, while Greece stared off into space thinking about the female form of him and the female form of his crush together. '_Why the hell does he get the good things? First he gets closer to Japan and now he gets to date him in this world! What's next?'_ Turkey thought to himself. '_Wow! I'm dating Japan? I hope that I can date him in the other world.'_ Greece thought to himself. Japan could only stare at nothing as he thought of the female form of him and lazy Greek dating, blushing at the thought.

"So when are leaving this place?" Austria asked impatiently. Just as he said those words, a bell rang and the noises of footsteps began to cover the hallway.

"That was the dismissal bell. So who's going to be keeping these guys?" Alice asked.

"I can't keep them. I'm still having trouble with the kids because Ottawa is trying to rebel again and Nunavut is still crying so I can't keep them," Madeline explained.

"I can keep some of them. They can sleep in some of the guest rooms while one of them can take my adorable fratellino's room. Then my cute fratellino can sleep with me!" Lovina gushed. Feliciano stared at Lovina with confusion in his eyes.

"Um wait. Are you talking about me or is there another sibling?" Italy asked. Lovina stared at Feliciano for a few minutes with a blank expression on her face until she smiled.

"It's not you, silly. It's my cute little Sicily," Lovina giggled. Feliciano widened his eyes in recognition and thought jealously of how Lovina was doting over Sicily, while his Romano was never that doting on him.

"I guess I can take the others but you have to make dinner tonight Madeline," Alice sighed. "Who wants to go with Lovina?"

Spain, North Italy, Germany, Prussia, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, Belgium, and the Netherlands raised their hands. Lovina cheered at how many people were spending the night at her house while Alice sighed when she realized that she would take on the most of the Nordics, China, Japan America, France, Russia, Greece, Lichtenstein, and Switzerland. America and France both gleefully thought perversely about what to do at England's house.

"Alright then, here is how this going down. Those that want to spend the night at Lovina have to follow Lovina home. Those that want to spend the night at my house must follow me. Madeline, we'll see you soon so make pancakes," Alice ordered.

"Yay! We get to try some of Maddie's pancakes!" Lovina yelled. She went to the corner of the classroom where there was a desk that had a bag. Lovina grabbed the bag and slides open the classroom's door, saluting to her friends with a cheerful smile.

"Okay you guys. I'll see you two later!" Lovina chirped as she went out the classroom with half of the nations following her. Alice and Madeline waved good bye to her. Alice went to the front of the classroom and grabbed a black bag and slides open the classroom door.

"Now I'm off. See you soon Maddie," Alice said as she left the classroom with the other nations following her out the classroom. Madeline waved goodbye to her friend, leaving only herself in the empty classroom. Madeline sadly smiled to herself and went to the back of the classroom where there was a desk holding a purple messenger flag with the French lily on it and grabbed it.

"Wow," Madeline sighed, looking up at the purplish blue sky before she continued. "Mama, many things are changing in this world all because of these new countries. I hope that the other you can help with these changes or else we all may die in this world."

**XXX**

Lovina was walking home from school with the nations following looking at her with confusion. Lovina, feeling the many nations' stare on her, turned around and asked," Yes?"

"Why are you like this?" Spain asked. He wanted everything to be normal where no one could stand to be near his Lovi but him, he's alive, and Russia isn't a psychotic killer.

"Because Romano exists," Lovina answered.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano asked.

Lovina looked at Feliciano with a strange look on her face and smiled," I'm simply something that is made to be Romano's ideal person. Someone that it is positive and loved by many people, but can still have a deadly side to them is the person Romano wishes to be. Everyone in this world is somewhat the ideal of their opposite while the opposite of us is our ideal person and Romano is my ideal person. If one of us should ever change, then the other must follow suite or else the world will go into chaos. Does that satisfy you, Spagna and fratellino?"

Spain and Feliciano were both quiet after that, while the rest of the nations just watched the three. Lovina turned around and continued to walk to her home again with the nations following her.

"Wait can I ask you a question?" Prussia asked.

"You are asking one already, Prussia," Lovina asked, not turning around.

Prussia frowned and said," Smart ass gore. What I meant to ask is that are me and west still here?"

Lovina stopped walking and turned around with a confused look on her face and asked," Who is this west person that you speak of?"

Prussia pointed to Germany and boasted," This is west or Germany and he's my cute little bruder."

Lovina laughed and giggled," What are you talking about? We don't have a Germany. It was the reason why we laughed when you guys introduced yourselves, but you're still in this world though."

The nations gasped in shock as they heard about their German friend not existing. Prussia and Feliciano stared at Lovina like she was insane, but Lovina only stared at the two with a confused smile. '_What is she talking about? Of course Germany exists or else everything would be different without Germany'_ Feliciano thought to himself as he was screaming over the fact that Germany doesn't exist.

'_What kind of joke is this? West has to exist or else there will be no one with me to prank or be my cute brother.'_ Prussia thought to himself as he said," This isn't funny anymore. I get that France is dead and all, but you've got to be joking when you said that West doesn't exist."

Lovina frowned and yelled, "I'm not lying! Germany doesn't exist in this world. I can't explain it, but we haven't had a Germany since I've been around!"

Lovina huffed after she explained everything to the nations that were staring at her with blanks stares. Spain reached out to Lovina and hugged her with a gentle smile on her face. Lovina blushed and pushed Spain away, her face entirely red and yelled," I'm only Madeline's!"

Spain stared at Lovina in shock and got up with the help of the nations around him. Lovina stared down guilty at Spain before she turned around and walked away with a blank expression on her face. '_What a bitch!_' some of the nations thought while others were still shocked about the fact that Germany doesn't exist.

For the rest of the walk, nobody talked to anyone until they reached a big mansion with a huge garden in the front. Lovina opened her bag and rummaged through it until she got a black key and opened the front door of the front mansion. The mansion and a large kitchen, a big living room with a flat screen and leather couch, and long stairs leading to many rooms.

"If any of you say anything or act rude, try to be bossy, or try anything that would harm someone then I won't hesitate to shoot you until not even the cops will be able to recognize you," Lovina threatened with a darkening glare. All of the nations shivered at Lovina's dark voice.

"Fratellino, I'm home~!" Lovina yelled. The noise of footsteps echoed throughout the entire house as a little boy came downstairs and hugged Lovina.

"Glad you're back sorella," the little boy said. The little boy had shaggy brown hair, sun kissed skin, and green eyes. He was wearing a little butler suit that had a red bow on it. All of the female nations gushed at how cute the little boy. Lovina bent down to the little boy's ear, giving a nice view of her ass to the nations and whispered to him. The little boy stared at Lovina and sighed with exhaustion.

Lovina turned around and chirped," This is my little brother Sicily or Sergio Vargas. Sergio, please introduce yourself."

Sergio sighed and bowed, "Ciao. I'm Sergio Vargas and Lovina's fratellino. It is very nice to meet you."

"Sergio. Go dress up nice because Maddie is going to make pancakes! I'll get show our guests to their rooms."

"Okay sorella," Sergio said. He ran back upstairs and went into his room, causing all of the nations to hear his door give a big slam. Lovina turned back to the nations with a smile and motioned her hand for the nations to follow her as she went upstairs.

"Okay. Now I'm going to need a group of two," Lovina ordered. Prussia grabbed Spain, Hungary grabbed Austria, Feliciano grabbed Germany, Belgium grabbed the Netherlands, and Turkey was left all alone.

Lovina looked at the pairs of two and frowned that Turkey was being left alone. She looked at Turkey and said," I guess that you can sleep with me and Sergio, Turkey."

Turkey blushed as he thought of a cute, sleeping Lovina close to him and began to think of other perverted things. Spain, jealous at the thought of Turkey being able to sleep with_** his**_ Lovina, pushed Prussia onto Turkey and said," It seems that Prussia and Turkey want to sleep together, so I can bunk with you and Sergio?"

"Sure," Lovina chirped. Spain gushed inside of his head as he thought of how cute Lovina is, but his Romano is still better. He almost ran to hug Lovina, but Lovina's words about belonging to Madeline ran throughout his head.

"Okay, I'll get the rest of you two into your rooms," Lovina said. Lovina began to go through many shaped and colored doors, but it was a green regular door that caught all of the nations' attention.

"Ve~! Whose room does that door lead to?" Feliciano asked.

Lovina stared sadly at the door as if it held something tragic for Lovina to remember, but Feliciano's constant asking snapped her out of her thinking. She smiled and answered," That's Feli's room."

"So you're saying that the door leads to the opposite Italy's room?" Prussia asked. Lovina nodded her head, leading Prussia and other nations to imagine what the other Italy looked like.

"Can we meet her?" Germany asked.

Lovina frowned and answered," I'm sorry but you can't. Feli is very tired and she doesn't feel like being bothered."

"Aw!" Prussia whined.

"Well, now the tour is over. Please pick your room and get dressed. There are some of manly clothes I got from the nearby mall for a mission I have to do tomorrow with Maddie and Alice," Lovina informed. All of the nations went to pick out their rooms and Lovina went into her bedroom, grabbing a red dress and began to undress.

When all of the nations at Lovna's house got dressed, all of the nations went downstairs. Spain was gushing at how sexy Lovina was with her red dress on while all of the female nations were cooing at how Sergio looked with his black sailor boy uniform on.

"We have to hurry or else we might not get to eat pancakes," Lovina whined as she ran out of the door with all of the nations running after her.

**XXX**

While Lovina was walking home with half of the nations following her, Alice had to deal with the rowdy half of the nations. France and America were fighting and asking Alice random questions, Russia was scaring the Baltics, the Denmark and Sweden were fighting about the past, and the others were just quietly talking.

England, who finally snapped from the majority of the nations behind her, yelled,"** ALL OF YOU BLOODY WANKERS JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP BEFORE I MAKE YOU!**"

All of the nations stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Alice with widened, guilty eyes. Alice glared coldly at the at the nations and said," honestly, I don't know why I should even be doing when some of the nations with are fucking dead, one is in hiding, the other I can rarely see, some I fear to be near, and the rest I've never even spoken to."

"Wh't 'r ya t'lking ab't (What are you talking about)?" Sweden asked. He already knew

"What I mean to say is that along with France, Spain, and China on the dead list are three of the Nordics," Alice informed. The Nordics gaped at Alice crazily and looked at the other to question who was dead and who lived.

"Who died and by which nation would do such a thing?" Norway asked.

"Denmark, Sweden, and Iceland died by Russia and Belarus," Alice answered. Norway looked at his Danish lover with horror in his eyes, while Finland grabbed onto Sweden's hand tightly with Sweden doing the same.

"Who's the nation you can rarely see?" America asked.

"I'm talking about you, America. You're so weak and sick that no one but Madeline, who is strong, can take care," Alice explained. America gasped in horror at the thought of being weak and helpless, while Russia was smiling happily at the thought of a weak female America. Alice, suspecting the Russian's dark thoughts about her child, threw a pencil at the Russian and shook her head with a disapproving look.

"Who are the nations that you fear being around?" France asked.

"The Baltics and Japan are the ones I fear being near. Switzerland and Lichtenstein are the ones I never talk to. Usually Madeline is the one in our trio to talk to them because of Prussia and Austria," Alice explained.

"Why do you fear the Baltics comrade?" Russia asked.

Alice, shivering at her memories of the female Baltics said," they are a trio of girls you never want to fuck with. They're the only ones besides Prussia who attacked Anya and lived to tell the tale. I fear Japan because you should never fuck with her"

The Baltics were blushing at how strong they were, but their pride soon ended when they say Russia glaring at them. America was still in deep shock over the fact that his other self was weak and frail.

While they were walking and talking, Alice and the group of nations reached a big, Victorian mansion. Alice opened her bag and got out a key that had the union jack on it. She opened the house which revealed a large kitchen next to a living room that had all types of games and game stations, a flat screen, and a leather couch. Next to the living room was a spiral staircase.

"Welcome to my house. Pick which ever room you like. Just don't pick the door with butterflies on it because it's mine. When you've picked your room, please get dressed for dinner at Madeline's house. There are some extra clothes from when I went shopping for a former mission that will do," Alice ordered. All of the nations began to pick out their room which resulted with Denmark and Norway, Sweden and Finland, the Baltics, and Japan and Greece bunking together while Russia chose to sleep alone which left America and France alone.

Alice, who noticed the two lonely nations, grinned liked a cat and purred, "I guess that you guys will just have to sleep with me."

America and France blushed at the thought of sleeping with Alice in a single bed and their thoughts suddenly entered the grounds of molesting the English woman in her sleep, leading to some fun.

"Now you guys can get dressed in the bathroom in my bedroom and I'll dress in my bedroom," Alice said. America and France went into the bathroom with gloom, while Alice grabbed a blue, frilly dress and began to undress for dinner at her friend's house.

When all of the nations got dressed, France, America, China, and Japan were thinking of how beautiful Alice was with her blue dress on as she walked down last. She looked at the nations and said, "Let's go to Madeline's house."

**XXX**

When it got dark, Alice and her group were walking towards a big, blue mansion, they spotted Lovina and her group which caused all of nations following the two female nations to group together while Lovina just ran to Alice and hugged with glee.

"Let's see what Maddie's doing with dinner!" lovina yelled. Alice just msiled at her friend and they walked up the stairs, knocking on Madeline's door to find a little girl at the door.

"Hi big sis, if you're looking for mommy then you can find Momma sleeping on the couch," the little girl said. All of the nations, besides Lovina and Alice, squealed at how cute the little girl looked. The little girl had bright brown hair, pale skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a small pink, frilly night gown

"Hey B.C, thanks for telling us," Alice said as she ruffled Quebec's hair. Alice and Lovina went inside the house with other nations following. They all circled around Madeline, who was sleeping with only a white tee and white underwear on. '_Wow! Canada looks really hot._' Prussia and America thought to themselves.

"Maddie, please get up!" Lovina yelled. A bunch of kids looked at the nations with confusion in their eyes.

"Pourquoi essayez-vous de se réveiller maman?" one of the girls asked. She had long wavy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and porcelain skin and was wearing a purple nightgown with glitter surrounding the nightgown.

"Quebec asked why you are trying to wake up mama," The other girl translated. She had short, shaggy blonde hair with freckles, tan skin, and blue eyes. She was wearing a blue shirt and red boxers.

"Because she was supposed to make us dinner dumb Alberta," Quebec spat.

"Do you want to die today French bitch," Alberta groaned. The two provinces of the sleeping country on the couch suddenly got into fight with all of the other girls screaming 'Fight!' around them until a gun pulled out and a bullet nearly hit Quebec with a loud bang following it.

"You two shut up or you'll wake up Nunavut," Madeline groaned as she got up from the couch and went into the kitchen, getting out her ingredients for her homemade pancakes. The provinces were quiet the entire time as they watched Canada beginning to cook for her friends.

"You all can sit on the table nearby in the dining room and I'll be done in about ten seconds," Madeline said. All of the nations and provinces sat down at the long, wooden table that was already set with plates and dining utensils.

**XXX**

Finally dinner started when Madeline gave out pancakes with rick, thick syrup flowing down for all of the nations to eat. The nations drooled at how good the pancakes were and began to fight each other in order to get the pancakes, with the exception of Lovina, Alice, and Madeline, who were quietly eating their pancakes.

"Oh my gosh, this is so fucking good!" Prussia groaned in delight as he tasted the delicious pancakes.

Then, a loud wail broke throughout the entire house. Madeline bolted from her seat and went upstairs to come down with a crying baby. Lovina and all of the female nations squealed at how cute the baby looked.

"Please stop crying sweetheart," Madeline whispered, ignoring the confused looks she was receiving from some of the nations.

"Who is that, comrade?" Russia asked.

"This is my youngest province, Nunavut," Madeline said. All of the nations then squealed at how cute Nunavut looked as her open eyes roamed around all of the strangers that were smiling. '_A lot of things are changing mama.'_ Madeline sighed inside of her.

**XXX**

When the dinner was over, Lovina and her group of her nations went home first. All of them got dressed and went to sleep, with the exception of Spain who was having a massive nosebleed over how cute Lovina and Sergio looked as they slept.

Then, Alice and her group went home and got dressed. France and America were having as they slept and groped Alice with glee.

After all of her friends and acquaintances left, Madeline carried all of her provinces to bed and went to her bedroom thinking about the many changes the strange nations were bringing and hoped that they were all good chances.

**XXX**

Que voulez-vous dire que je suis mort ici- What do you mean I'm dead here or what do say I'm dead here (French)

Bruder- brother (German)

Fratellino-little brother (Italian)

Sorella- big sister (Italian)

Spagna- Spain (Italian)

_**Hey you guys its Hinalover 1010 and I hope you liked this new chapter! Next chapter is about the female trio's mission and someone new is going to appear. Plus, I'm considering about adding another character from hetalia to the Nyotalia world. Please give me your comments**_

_**P.S- I still need a beta so please recommend one to me**_


	3. The mission

Hinalover 1010

Chapter 3- The mission,

Disclaimer: I own nothing though I wish I did

XXX

In a mansion hugged by a blazing blizzard, a tall man with gray hair, blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a long gray coat with black pants and was standing in front of a teenage girl. The teenaged girl had platinum blonde hair, dark violet eyes, and pale skin and was wearing a bright pink coat with only her boots visible

"Hey big sister, do you know that we got new countries from the other world?" a man asked.

"Da Belarus. I felt them come through today, that damn Madeline sent for them. It is time that we must use our allies or else we'll never get our goal accomplished," the teenaged girl.

"Of course, big sister Anya. You are the big and powerful Russia," Belarus said as he went out of the room.

As soon as Belarus went away, Russia went to the only window in her room and sighed as she saw the snow. She then looked around to see blood splattered from the humans she just ate and sighed," Не волнуйтесь, старшая сестра, мы должны освободить вас из Канады."

XXX

In the world of hetalia, Sealand was roaming around the building along with Belarus. '_I wonder what all of those nations are doing with that British jerk of jerks._' Sealand thought to himself while Belarus was thinking '_Where are you big brother? When I find you then we can get married?_' as she roamed around the building with malice and the intent to harm.

Then, the two nations suddenly bumped into each other with a loud oomph and fell onto the floor, Sealand, as he dusted the dirt off of his sailor uniform, noticed that there was a pretty lady before him so he fixed his hair and his checked if he had any flaws.

"Hi pretty lady, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sealand!" Sealand exclaimed. Belarus stared at the micronation for a few minutes and ignored him like the rest of nations did with Sealand. '_What a very mean lady!_' Sealand yelled angrily in his head, but didn't voice out loud for fear of what the lady that rudely ignored him might do to him.

"I guess that I can be acknowledged by another person and not a rude lady," Sealand muttered to himself. He walked around the building and found an opening through a window that lead right to the meeting room. Sealand climbed through the window and entered the meeting room, only to find the room that was usually full of nations to be empty with only a black box. '_Where is everybody? Nobody is here and there's only a black box?_' Sealand thought to himself as he walked to the black box and picked it up.

"I wonder if you can lead me to where all of those nations went," Sealand said as he opened the box.

"Welcome to nyotalia, Sealand," the box said. Sealand then got sucked into the box as he silently screamed.

XXX

It was morning in the world of nyotalia as Alice woke up with a loud yawn. She found herself suddenly falling back into the bed by two sets of arms. She looked at bother of her sides to see France and America holding her down like possessive children. '_I'm beginning to regret letting these two sleep in my bed with me._' Alice thought to herself as she struggled to get to up, but only awoke France who stared at Alice with perverted eyes. Alice was about to say something, but she immediately lost those words as France began to rip off her shirt and fondled her breasts. Alice quietly moaned, causing France to smirk in joy.

"No way in hell France. She's mine," America said, grabbing Alice by the waist and began to play with her neck, causing the two nations to fight while molesting a moaning Alice. '_If these idiots with god like hands are going to do that, can they hurry up?' _Alice whined in her head as she was slowly raised to her peak.

Then, something crashed into the ceiling of Alice's roof and crashed into the floor of the bedroom. Alice, worried if the mysterious thing in her bedroom was hurt, pried the two nations off of her and ran to where the mysterious thing was while getting dressed and came upon a little boy with blonde hair wearing a sailor outfit.

The boy woke up and said," Hi pretty lady. I'm Sealand."

Alice, finding the small boy cute grabbed him and squealed," You are just the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

Sealand blushed as he replayed the beautiful, nice lady's words in his head, while America and France was jealous of how Alice gave all of her attention to the blushing micronation so they got out of bed and grabbed Alice possessively.

"Long time no see Sealand, how did you come through this world?" France asked.

"Well, I tried to get in that meeting building so I can be recognized by you guys finally and met a pretty, but rude lady. I got into your meeting room, but I only found a black box so I opened it and I came here," Sealand explained.

"Hello Sealand. I'm Alice or to other, I'm known as England," Alice introduced. Sealand stopped blushing and stared at Alice as if she told him anime was lame. America and France stared at the two countries and decided that Sealand was taking too much of Alice's attention, so they suddenly grabbed different parts of Alice with France grabbing Alice by the stomach and America taking Alice's waist and legs.

"That's what we did when we found out. You should probably go before you get traumatized," America said as he began to lick Alice's face like a dog while France began to travel up England's shirt while sucking on her neck with glee. Sealand watched the three nations with confusion and interest. '_What are they doing? Is this you can be recognized as a nation?_' Sealand thought to himself.

Alice, half embarrassed and half aroused, looked to see that the micronation was staring at them with interest. Alice suddenly punched America and France in the face and went out of the room embarrassed, leaving Sealand with two unconscious nations. '_I guess that answers my question._' Sealand thought to himself as he got up and left the two perverted, unconscious nations by themselves.

"Hey England, can you tell me where I am?" Sealand asked as he walked up to a flushed Alice.

"You're in this world of course," Alice answered. Sealand, now confused by Alice's answer, decided to stop asking questions or his mind will explode from all the confusing grown up stuff. Alice ruffled at Sealand and smiled at him, causing Sealand to blush at how pretty and nice that mean British jerk was as a woman.

"I'm going to make breakfast now, so can you please wake up all of the nations here and I'll make you whatever you want, ok?" Alice asked. "I put their names on the doors for the rooms that they're sleeping in."

Sealand, hungry as soon as Alice mentioned breakfast, yelled," I want waffles, eggs, and bacon!"

"Of course," Alice said as she went downstairs and started to make breakfast while Sealand began to run around waking all of the nations in Alice's house, including the now conscious America and France.

All of the nations went downstairs to see that Alice made them a wonderful breakfast with pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon. '_It's a good thing that this England can cook or else we'd be fucked_.' All of the nations thought to themselves as they began to dig into England's delicious food.

"Damn this food is good Iggy!" America yelled.

"oui, c'est merveilleux," France moaned as he began to eat more of the food.

"I'm so glad that this England can actually cook aru," China said.

Alice looked at the three nations that complimented her skills and asked," Is the other me a terrible cook?"

All of the nations nodded their heads before digging into England's addicting food, causing Alice to sigh in grief," I can't believe that the other me is a terrible cook. I should so meet him and teach him how to cook food well."

"Anyway, you guys have to get dressed after you're all done with eating," Alice ordered before she went upstairs to get dressed.

When all of the nations were done, America and the others male nations were gawking at how hot Alice looked as she had on a black, long sleeved shirt, a plaid miniskirt, black stockings, and muddy black boots.

"You look very pretty Miss Alice," Lichtenstein said.

"Thank you," Alice said. She wasn't use to being complimented by girls so all she could do was blush.

"Angleterre, you look like you're back to your rebellious, punk rock phase," France commented. France began to think of all the things that England did while he was in his rebellious stage and all of the good times that he had with him as well.

"Because I am in my punk rock phase, dummy. If you wanted the prim and proper lady then you should've gone back a century because there is no way in hell I'm turning back into that prude," Alice spat as she remembered the old her.

"Come on you guys, we have to go to school," Alice said as she walked outside with all of the nations following her.

XXX

At Lovina's house, all of the fully dressed nations were roaming around the house and eating breakfast while Lovina was in bed cuddling with Sergio. Spain, who was gushing at how cute Sergio and Lovina were as they slept, began to bleed from his nose as he thought of very inappropriate thoughts of Lovino and Lovina together. '_I wish Lovino was here right now because with Lovina because they are incredibly cute!'_ Spain yelled in his head.

Then, Spain saw Lovina wake up and expected something cute, but instead, all Lovina said as she looked at Spain was," Persia, I'm so glad that you came back. I missed you."

Lovina went back to sleep and Spain just looked at Lovina with confusion and jealousy in his eyes. '_Who the hell is Persia? Lovino never said anything about Persia before, but why does Lovina talk about Persia?_' Spain asked in his head.

Spain went downstairs to see Italy, who was making pasta, and asked," Italy, do you know anyone that goes by Persia?"

"No, why do ask?"

Spain looked at the confused Italian and thought that Turkey might've known Persia so he went to Turkey, who was arguing on the phone with Greece, and asked," Hey Turkey, do you know anyone by the name of Persia?"

Turkey stopped talking to Greece and looked at Spain with wide eyes and nodded. Spain, overjoyed that someone can answer his question about Persia and his Lovino, asked turkey," Do you know if Persia had any relations with Romano?"

Turkey, trying to remember Persia and Romano ever meeting, answered," I think that Persia use to rule over Romano for a while before Austria and you came along."

"Oh really," Spain muttered. He thought about what Persia might've looked like and why Lovina would care so much about Persia. He went back into Lovina's bedroom to found a naked Lovina getting dressed. Spain looked at her back to see that she had a few scars on her back and legs, but didn't care because he saw Lovina naked.

Lovina looked at Spain for a few minutes and her face soon turned red and yelled, "GET OUT!"

Spain, dazed from seeing Lovina naked, didn't do anything until Lovina yelled at him and said," lo siento Lovi. I'm going now."

Spain closed the door, his face like a tomato, began to think about those scars that Lovina possessed on her body. He was about to ask Lovina about those scars, but then Lovina came out with a nurse outfit on. Spain began to think in his head that he as the sick patient and Lovina as the nurse taking care of him, by giving him the full treatment. Lovina looked at Spain's happy face and smiled," I guess Spagna is thinking of happy things."

Spain, who heard what Lovina said, replied," I am thinking of happy things."

"Yay!" Lovina yelled.

Then, she ran downstairs and yelled," Come on, we got to go to school or we'll be late!"

All of the nations ran with Lovina to school with the intent to not be late, especially Germany who was running like a madman.

XXX

When they got to school, Lovina and Alice met up with all of the nations behind them and they all walked to Lovina and Alice's classroom. '_I hope we don't have to do much in this school._' America groaned in his head, thinking about what bitch school can be for those that are forced to attend.

"Hi pretty lady, I'm Sealand," Sealand introduced as he stared at Lovina with adoring eyes causing Lovina to squeal at how cute Sealand was, but not as cute as her fratellino.

"Well, we got to get to class right now," Alice said to get Lovina off of Sealand.

When they got to the classroom, they all saw Madeline talking to three girls that were carrying weapons on their backs. The girl talking to Madeline had short light brown hair, green eyes, and tan skin and was wearing a purple shirt with a long blue skirt that covered the bottom half of her body. The other girl that was watching the two nations converse had long blonde hair, light blue eyes covered by glasses, and pale skin and wore a white tee with black pants. The last girl that was watching the other nations with curious eyes had shaggy brown hair, icy blue eyes, and pale skin and wore a short, long sleeved dress that had white and purple.

"N-No way,' Alice shivered. All of the nations watched Alice with curious eyes and looked at Lovina to see that she too was shivering in fear at the three girls.

"What is it comrade?" Russia asked.

"It's the Baltics," Lovina answered. Russia and the Baltics stared at the three girls in front of them in surprise.

"I understand Lithuania, we'll do it. Lovina, Alice, we're going on a mission with Estonia. Please treat her nicely," Madeline said as the other two left the room, but not before they looked at Russia with threatening eyes while Russia stared at back at them with interest.

"Of course," Alice and Lovina sighed.

"Don't worry. I won't harm you, but get in my way and I'll fuck up bitches up, got it?" Estonia asked. Alice and Lovina nodded their heads in fear while the Baltics were staring at Estonia with interest.

"Come on, we've got to go to New York City," Madeline said. All of the nations noticed that Madeline was suddenly giving out a very dark, disturbing, and depressed aura with a sad look on her face.

"Um what's wrong with Maddie?" America asked. He's known his brother for a very long time, but he's never seen his brother give out a dark aura out like Russia.

Then, Mr. Kumajirou went up to Madeline and said, "It's okay. Everything is all right."

"It's not that," Lovina said before she continued." She's afraid that Amelia might notice Madeline being in her territory and make her stay."

"What do you mean?" Prussia asked.

"What I mean is that Emily, or our America is very obsessed with Madeline and if she finds out that her sister is in her territory then Madeline is dead," Alice said. Madeline, hearing about her sister, suddenly got even more depressed. Mr. Kumajirou, who noticed that his friend was deeply depressed, patted his friend comfortingly with a sad expression on his face.

"Well lets go, I have a date tonight and I really hate being late," Estonia snapped, causing all of the nations to quickly go out of the room. All of the nations were thinking about what Estonia would do if they made Estonia late for her date.

"I already have a private jet set up for New York City," Estonia said as she took out her keys and pressed a red button which caused a big, black limo to suddenly appear. '_Are we that rich in this world?_' The Baltics thought to themselves as they stared at the limo in awe.

"Come on, we have a schedule to keep," Estonia said. All of the nations got into the limo and sat together, causing a big awkward silence to grow among them until Prussia looked at Estonia with mass confusion.

"Why can't you just drive us to New York city? I mean, we're in Canada!" Prussia yelled.

"Well, Emily only accepts things that involve her sister and she knows that this limo is mine so she won't let us in if we drive through the border. If we take the plane then Emily will accept us which will cause no problems for us," Estonia explained.

Madeline looked at Estonia and asked," It is a kill or obtain?"

"An obtain mission. We must get a man named George Rocile, who is a close servant to Belarus and might help us with information Anya. He's mainly in New York and our sources say that he might be in a club called Destiny," Estonia explained. Russia looked at Estonia with a smile on his face and interest in his eyes.

"So why are you only joining Madeline and the others?" Russia asked.

Estonia looked at Russia with calculating eyes and smirked," Why the hell should I answer to you?"

"Because if you don't then I will make sure that you'll regret it," Russia said. Estonia got out a gun and pointed it at his temple, while Alice and Lovina got out swords and aimed it for Russia's neck. Madeline just looked at Russia with a cold, dead look in her in her eyes, causing some of the nations to look at the silent country in concern.

"Please, let me remind that you are in our world and the you in this world is a serial killer and cannibal which would mean that we can do whatever we want with you, but japan suggests that we neither harm nor kill you, but that obey me attitude is going to get you killed and I would just love to hear your screams along with that psycho bitch," Estonia grinned like a mad woman. Russia only stared at Estonia with smile, but hatred in his eyes over the fact that he was threatened.

"Maddie, are you alright?" America asked. Madeline got a glow back in her eyes and she looked at America with confusion.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing." Madeline looked at the nervous America with suspicion in her eyes, but as soon as Lovina hugged her, she turned her attention to her Italian friend.

Then, the limo stopped allowing Estonia to tell the nations that they were at the airport. All of the nations got out and quickly got into the private jet Estonia has.

"By the way, we might have to sky dive or do something like that," Alice said before she fell asleep on the plane, causing all of the nations to look at her with terror on their face.

"You do realize that she is lying, right?" Lovina asked. All of the nations nervously laughed while shaking their heads no.

After an hour, the nations finally got to New York City, which caused everyone to look around with horror as they looked at the opposite of New York City. It was a mixture of dark and light, but the city showed more light than the darkness. '_Dude this is so fucking amazing!_' America thought to himself.

"Don't look at the cover boys, look on the inside," Estonia warned.

"What the hell does that mean?" Prussia asked. Lovina looked at Prussia with a dark glare, shutting the Prussian albino nation up with a scared look in his eyes.

The girls began to walk along the sidewalk until they made a turn at a dark alley and walked farther into the narrow alleyway which caused some problems for the big nations until the girls suddenly stopped.

"Looks like we're here," Estonia said. Madeline looked at the building that had a few stars and under the stars read destiny in large scripture words and let out a deep groan.

"Looks like it's your turn," Alice and Lovina chirped as they hi fived themselves in joy.

"Shut up, douchebags," Madeline hissed. She began to take off her clothes with a dark glare on her face, causing all of the male nations to blush deeply and turn away.

"You guys can look now," Madeline huffed. All of male nations gawked at how hot Madeline looked in her outfit. She had on a fishnet shirt on with her breast covered up by a black bikini top, leather mini skirt, and knee length boots.

"Dude, you look hot!" America drooled. Prussia, Russia, France, all nodded their heads in agreement while also drooling at Madeline's outfit and began to think of the many things that they can do to Madeline in that outfit.

"Thanks," Madeline groaned.

"Can you please go into the bar and get our suspect," Estonia snapped. Madeline quickly ran inside of the club, passing through the bouncer with flirtatious eyes with the others nation following her to see what she would do in the club doing different things in order to get in to the club.

When they got into the club, all of the nations gasped as they saw all of the drugs, dry humping, and other things going on in the club. Netherlands looked at the club with awe in his eyes as he looked at all of the drugs the people were passing around to each other. He quickly camouflaged into the crowd, ignoring the other nations cry for him.

"Well, we lost Holland and let's hope that we don't lose another. Also, you guys should check Madeline before she practically gets smothered with men," Alice warned, pointing at Madeline. America, Prussia, Russia, and France looked at where Madeline was and saw that men were swarming to her as if she was honey and they were the hungry bears. America saw red and nearly came over to where Madeline was sitting, but Lovina put a hand out and shook her head no at America.

"You can't interfere. We need to make her seem available, but I'll help with interfering," Lovina smiled before she skipped to where her friend was and sat next to her. Madeline looked at her friend in confusion, but when Lovina winked at her, Madeline smiled coyly and nodded her head.

Then, Madeline put her arm around Lovina and leaned forward to kiss Lovina, who leaned her head to Madeline, completing the kiss which caused others to have a nosebleed at how hot the lesbian kiss was.

Then, a man with short red hair, brown eyes, and rough skin came to see the kiss the two nations were staring with perverted eyes. Estonia looked at the man with recognition in her eyes and ran to the man yelling," George Ricole, put your hands up where they are and come with us silently!"

The man looked at Estonia with fear in his eyes and began to run to the exit, but Estonia quickly ran up and tackled George, putting a gun at his temple panting, "George Ricole, you have the right to remain silent. If you want a lawyer, too damn bad because you cannot get one as long as you're under our jurisdiction."

The nations watched Estonia with awe in their eyes. Madeline and Lovina stopped kissing and got up from their seats to get Holland, who was stoned on the floor near Lovina and Madeline.

"I'm glad we got him and we didn't have to do what we do other times," Lovina chirped.

The nations got out of the club and walked to the limo, got into the plane, and they all flew back to Canada.

XXX

When they all got back, the nations went into the academy where the Lithuania and Latvia were waiting for their friend.

"Congratulations, we will take further care of George Ricole and find any further information on Anya," Lithuania said.

"That is good, we will find out if anyone else has any relations to that bitch," someone said. The nations turned around to see a small woman with short black hair, brown eyes, and fair pale skin wearing a pink kimono.

"Hello Sakura," Madeline said with a soft smile. Sakura smiled back at her friend and waved at her.

Then, Japan looked at Russia and her eyes were engulfed with hatred. She suddenly appeared in front of Russia with a large cleaver pressing against Russia's neck and said, "What the hell are you doing here, murderer?"

"Sakura no," Madeline said to her Japanese friend. Sakura ignored Madeline's words and raised her cleaver at Russia and the room was suddenly covered in blood

_**XXX **_

_**Oh my gosh, did japan actually kill Russia? If you all review my story then I'll update faster for you all to find out, so please review. Also, about Persia and Lovina I read about an article about Persia ruling over Italy for some time and thought of an old flame for Lovino, but I'm still looking for that info sorry**_

_**Hinalover 1010**_

Не волнуйтесь, старшая сестра, мы должны освободить вас из Канады- Don't worry big sister, we will free you from Canada or Do not worry, elder sister, we must free you from Canada (Russian)

Fratellino- little brother (Italian)

Oui, c'est merveilleux- yes, it is wonderful (French)

Lo siento- sorry (Spanish)

Spagna- Spain (Italian)

Angleterre- England (French)


	4. Sakura, Feli, and dates

**Messed nyotalia met hetalia **

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 4: Sakura, Feli, and dates**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Author's note: All of your questions about what happened to Canada and the others along with what happened to the countries in the nyotalia world, I can tell you that everything will be explained in later chapters**

XXX

Blood began to coat the classroom as Alice's headless body began to spew blood on the floor from jumping to save Russia while Alice's head was rolling away from her body. America, France, and all of the other nations stared at Alice's headless body in horror. Russia just stared at Alice's headless body, shaking as he thought of how someone saved him but they died

"M-Miss Alice," Lichtenstein stuttered before she fainted in horror with Switzerland catching her before she fell to the floor. Sealand, who was looking at his first real dead body, began to cry loudly which caused Finland and Sweden to try to comfort him, but nothing would calm Sealand down.

"Why the hell did you have to save that fucking commie?" America muttered before he began to shed a few tears while France's legs gave out on him, which caused him to fall on the floor; he held his hand in his face and began to silently cry.

Madeline, Lovina, the Baltics, and Sakura just looked at Alice's body with no emotion in their eyes. Sakura glared at Russia and yelled," This is all your fault, you damn bitch!"

Then, a voice said," Sakura, you can't kill him. He's not Anya, he's her counterpart."

All of the nations looked around and saw that it was Alice's head that was telling Sakura to stop. The nations quickly backed away from Alice as if she was a disease, but her headless body walked towards her and put the head back on top of it, quickly reattaching the skin to its severed part again.

"H-How the hell did you come back to life? Are you like a zombie or something?" America stuttered. Japan stared at Alice in horror and quickly thought of a good horror comic with zombies and highschool.

"Wow, this is so interesting, but I'm going now. I have to hurry or else Finland will cancel on me and go with Norway," Estonia said as she decided to exit out of the room with Lithuania and Latvia. Madeline only nodded and waved goodbye as she stared at Alice's body reattaching itself.

"The answer is simple. We can't die unless our counterpart dies with us at the exact time," Alice explained. She rolled her head a bit to see if she still had to wait for her head to reattach. '_Thank god I'm completely attached or I'm might've just hit myself until it was fully attached._' Alice thought to herself.

"Speaking of counterparts, where the hell are Iggy, Mattie, and Romano?" America asked.

Lovina looked at America with a confused look and answered," We don't know. We can feel other people from other worlds enter here and we felt you guys along with our counterparts, but we can't locate them."

"Aw man!" America pouted.

"Hey France, come here for a few seconds," Alice ordered. France happily came to Alice like a dog, waiting for another order from its master.

Alice stood on her tiptoes and whispered in France's ear," France, I need you to do something for us."

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin chère?" France whispered back into Alice's ear with a smirk on his face, believing that he had seduced Alice and smirked again at America, who was jealous that Alice was giving France more attention than him. Alice smirked as she knew that France would do her bidding.

"We need you to help us get dressed," Alice said, internally laughing at how cute France looked with a shocked look and pout on his face. France who then remembered that he would have to help the three girls get dressed, which gave him very perverted ideas on seducing all three of the girls.

"Wait, why do you need to get dressed?" France asked.

Alice just smiled at France and giggled, "We have to go somewhere."

"Meaning what?" America asked.

Madeline, who sighed at the stupidity that America possessed, snapped," We're going on fucking dates. I have Ukraine, Lovina has Belgium, and Alice has Seychelles."

"Feli wasn't happy that I was going on a date with Belgium. She kept yelling at me for going with someone who loves chocolate instead of tomatoes like me," Lovina murmured. Belgium thought about her male self dating Lovina and looked at Spain, shuddering as she saw the jealous death aura that he was possessing. '_First the Persia and now Belgium is involved too! I'm going to be killing a few nations tonight._' He thought to himself as he began to think of plans to kill Persia and Belgium.

Germany and Feliciano, as they both heard something about Northern Italy's counterpart, asked," Where is Feli anyway? You've only mentioned her but you've never shown us a picture of her or told us anything about her. Why?"

Lovina sighed, "I knew that this would happen. Madeline, can you please hand me a gun?"

Madeline handed her Italian friend a pistol. Sakura began to giggle as she saw Lovina handled the gun, causing some of the nations to look at her in confusion.

"Ogenkidesuka," Japan asked.

"Hai, I'm fine Kiku, so you don't have to worry about anything. I am just laughing at what Lovina is going to do next," Sakura explained.

"What do you mean?" Greece asked.

"Just look at Lovina," Sakura said. The nations looked at Lovina who was positioning the pistol at her eye, causing Spain and Prussia to run so they can stop Lovina but it was too late for Lovina had already pulled the trigger as soon as Spain was a fingertip away from getting the pistol out of Lovina's grasp and a loud bang was heard.

"S-Sorella!" Feliciano yelled. The nations stared at Lovina's motionless body that had a hole where her eye should be. '_N-No way! Lovi can't die like this, she was supposed to live_.' Spain thought to himself. Prussia grimaced as he stared at the motionless body, while Italy cried on Germany, who did nothing but comforted him on the back with a melancholy expression as he stared at the dead body that was once known as Lovina.

Then, Lovina's body began to violently cough. Lovina's hair was short, bright brown hair, the skin was less tan, and the body changed a bit. Lovina's eyes shot open to reveal chocolate brown eyes and her face twisted into a scowl. She got up, rubbing her head and glared at all of the nations around her causing them to back up some in fear.

"What the hell are you fuckers looking at?" Lovina groaned.

Madeline sighed at Lovina's behavior as if it was common and said, "It's good to see you too Feli."

"I can't say the same maple bitch," Feli groaned. Germany stared at the female counterpart of his lover and began to think some very naughty thoughts about both Italies with him. Feli could feel perverted stares on her, so she glared at the other nations that were staring at her.

"Who the hell are these faggots?" Feli asked Madeline.

"They're people from another world. They say they're China, Russia, America, France, Spain, Hungary, Denmark, Belgium, Greece, Japan, Austria, Prussia, Italy, Sealand, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, the Baltics, some of the Nordics, and Turkey," Madeline answered. "The bear is Mr. Kumajirou."

Feli stared at Madeline for a few minutes until she began to laugh very loudly until tears began to come out of her eyes," This is the best kind of joke you've given me yet, maple bitch. Prussia along with Austria and Hungary is impossible. Prussia hates the both of them with a passion to the point where she doesn't even want to hear their names, let alone stand beside them ever since _she _died! The only time she can get along with the two is when it involves business and she still won't talk to them. The fearsome Baltics are not some sniveling cowards! Not to mention, France is dead along with China, Spain, and 3 of the Nordics.

We haven't seen Holland since the big war happened. Hungary doesn't have boobs and isn't short though I can see the resemblance, Austria doesn't wear elegant clothes, Norway and Finland never are here unless it involves food, and Turkey and Greece can't stand to be in the same room without trying to kill the other or fuck Japan. Belgium, I could care less about him."

Prussia stared at Feli with confusion, "Who is she and why are you inside of Lovina?"

"I can't tell you who that person, bastard. I can't go near that Prussian bitch without her trying to curse me or jump me for being cute. As for being inside of my sorella, I was dying and she took me inside of her. We couldn't bear being apart from one another," Feli explained. Feliciano stared at his other self and frowned thinking of all the times that they were apart and could never do anything without someone interrupting them or having to go away on urgent matters.

"Also, what do you mean I don't wear these kinds of clothing?" Austria asked.

"The Austria here wears the same clothes I do," Alice explained. Austria, thinking of his other self wearing terrible clothing, fainted in shock with Hungary catching him while Prussia laughed at Austria in joy that the nerd fainted and began to think of what the other Austria looked like.

"And what do you mean Holland hasn't been seen since what big war?" Belgium asked. She wasn't used to being in a world without her brother beside her to annoy or protect.

"The big war is called World War II and it wasn't very pretty. After I liberated Holland from Russia and Belarus, she went into hiding for some strange reason," Madeline explained. Germany, remembering the about his old Nazi self, winced as he remembered what happened to him and how much fear Canada had instilled him but he also remembered how bad he was feared during his Nazi days.

"It was kind of big, considering how much we had to talk Switzerland in to joining us against Anya. She only joined us after Prussia decided that she would join Anya and bomb parts of Lichtenstein to show how deadly she can be," Alice said. Switzerland fumed as he heard about Prussia bombing his little sister and began to send deadly glare and aimed his gun towards Prussia.

"How could you dare bomb my innocent sister, Prussia?" Switzerland yelled.

"Plus, wasn't it during the big war that Anya killed Mei?" Alice asked.

Sakura winced as she was remembering her sister's mutilated body and Anya smiling at her," Hai."

"Why would Russia try to kill me?" China asked.

"Simple, Anya asked you to become an ally and you said no because you the damages of what would happen should you join her," Sakura explained.

"Oh by the way Madeline, are you talking about Alice's Sealand? The small country that got bombed by Belarus as soon as she declared her independence from Alice, that Sealand?" Feli asked.

Alice, who got depressed from hearing about the deceased country, went into a corner and began to cry, nodding her head. America and France, who hated to see Alice cry, came over to Alice's aid and hugged her.

Feli, who was scowling at the romantic scene before her, said," I'm going to vomit soon, but Lovina wants to come back so I bid you all farewell."

Then, Feli began to violently cough and fainted on the floor. Her form was changing back into Lovina, who quickly woke up and looked around the room in confusion. Madeline bent down and patted her confused Italian friend and said," You took a nap, but now we have to go or else we'll miss our dates. France, you and Hungary have to help us get dressed, but please don't cause us any troubles."

"We have to go now, so can we stay your house Japan?" Alice asked.

"Why the hell should I let you assholes stay at my house?" Japan asked. Greece and turkey stared at Sakura for a minute and then looked at Japan, who was looking worried that his other self might cause trouble.

"Because you do live with Taiwan and you do have a lot of good fashion senses with Taiwan," Alice explained. Japan immediately agreed to Alice's idea of staying at her house for a bit as soon as she heard Alice complimenting her fashion senses.

"Sure, but I'm going to have to call Hera," Sakura explained. She pulled out her phone and speed dialed her Greek girlfriend.

"Hey, Hera, I have to tell you something. Alice and her friends are staying at my house for a little. I hope that you don't mind," Japan said. All of the nations closed in on Sakura to hear about Hera's decision but they couldn't hear anything while Sakura was just listening to her girlfriend and finally nodded her head.

"Thanks. I love you*," Japan said before she ended her call with her girlfriend, blushing deeply with a smile on her face. Japan blushed and stared at Greece, who stared back at him with interest. Greece was thinking about how wonderful it would be if he and Japan dated like their opposites while Japan was thinking how much his other self is in love with his friend's feminine form.

Sakura stopped blushing and glared at Alice saying," Hera said it's fine to stay over but don't destroy the paintings or the statues in the house. Got it?"

All of the nations nodded their heads and Sakura sighed in relief, motioning for the nations to follow her to her house and said," We will have to drive to my house."

"You mean the one that's really far away?" Alice asked. Sakura nodded innocently, causing the Alice and Madeline to groan in pain.

"Can we at least go to Tim's* while our way there?" Madeline asked. Prussia and America frowned at the thought of the feminine Canada going over to a man's place.

"That terrible coffee place that you and your people addicted to? Hell no am I ever taking you to that place," Sakura spat.

"You suck. I hope you die in a ditch with herpes," Canada groaned. Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her middle finger at Madeline, who immediately pounced on Sakura with a roar. Alice giggled while Lovina just looked at the girls in front of her with a smile on her face; while the rest of the nations watched the two girls fight with perverted interests as Madeline was clawing at Sakura's clothing while Sakura was messing up Madeline's hair with a glare on her face.

"This is fucking sweet!" America quietly yelled as he nudged France, who was having a perverted look on his face and nodded his head. Japan looked at the two girls in worry and shock that his other self is so aggressive and foul like the America and England.

"You damn bitch!" Madeline roared as she ripped Sakura's top part of the kimono which revealed her bare breast while Sakura ripped the buttons off Madeline's shirt revealing her toned chest that revealed her huge breasts and a large X scar on her back and chest. The guy nations were taking pictures of the fight and the girls, while the female nations were just looking at the fight with concern.

"You guys knock it off," Alice and Lovina both said as they got close to the two nations, which ended up in failure as Alice got her shirt torn which revealed her bra while Lovina got her whole outfit destroyed revealing her bra and underwear along with her stocking, causing Lovina to cry. France and America immediately ran to Alice, covering her up from the rest of the nations but were enjoying the view of Alice' body while Spain ran to the crying Lovina, covering her up but was also enjoying the view of Lovina's exposed body.

Then, Germany, who was annoyed by the fighting and perverseness in the room, yelled, "STOP THIS INCREDIBLY STUPID CRAZINESS RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME I WILL SHUT ALL OF YOU UP!"

Then, Madeline and Sakura stopped fighting and glared at Germany before saying," Quit your yapping you damn idiot."

Germany immediately quieted after he heard Madeline and Sakura talking to him, but Prussia soon came to Germany's defense by saying, "Don't order my cute west around like that. That's totally unawesome!"

"I find it weird that this Prussia is always saying awesome and is affectionate while our Prussia is always moody and not that very affectionate unless it involves Madeline, Feliciana, or Lovina," Sakura commented.

"I found it weird too but I don't care," Alice said.

"So what you and Sakura are saying that I'm like Russia' crazy ass sister but more bitchy and colder except for when Madeline, Feli, and Lovina are involved in the situation?" Prussia asked.

"Basically yes," Sakura answered.

Then, Alice's leg began to vibrate which caused Alice to get out her phone from her skirt and clicked it. Alice heard loud rambling from her phone and rolled her eyes continuously while sighing.

"Alright Boss," Alice said as she took the phone away from her ear and clicked the phone, ending her mysterious call. Madeline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose while Lovina frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Was your bitchy boss bitching again about you not being at the office and doing work or was he bitching about his period?" Madeline asked.

"The first one," Alice said as she began to slowly walk to her depressed corner with America and France following her like lost little puppies. Lovina began to yawn and go to sleep while Spain was softly singing to his love to sleep.

The group walked out of school and got into Sakura's large van. Madeline got her phone and dialed for someone, setting the phone down so that she could talk to the nations.

"Well, I'm going to call Ukraine and tell him that our date is going to be at the circus. Spain, wake Lovina up an hour after her nap and tell her to call Belgium. Alice, please have a nice date with my brother, he's trying really hard to be the best boyfriend he can be," Madeline said as the group finally reached Sakura's large house. It had a large wooden frame and tiles on the roof with glass windows and brick buildings with statues at the door.

"I'm sorry that our house looks weird but Hera and I had some different designs for the house until we agreed to combine it together, but it came out great to us," Sakura warmly commented as she looked upon the house with pride.

They got to the front of the door where Sakura went into the folds of her kimono and got out a green key and opened the door with ease. The nations gasped in awe at how strange the house was on the inside. It had a fountain and a koi pond with different doors and statues set at different places in the house.

"Yo Sakura," a deep voice called out causing Sakura to sigh. A handsome man showed up in front of tall the nation with a tired expression on his face. He had ebony hair that was shaggy, brown eyes that held curiosity, and pale smooth skin and was wearing a loose white tee and denim jeans.

"Hello Taiwan. I'm sure that you know Alice, Madeline, and Lovina. The people behind them are their friends from another dimension," Sakura explained.

Taiwan gave a confused look to Sakura and laughed," I can remembered them because I slept with two of the girls in the group, but the others being from another dimension? Sakura, I know that you give me some weird things for your manga but involving other people in it is going too far."

The group looked at the group of girls and began to wonder which of the two in the group slept with Taiwan and began to think of ways of killing Taiwan for sleeping with _**their**_ nations. '_If Taiwan slept with Lovina then I'm going to kill him_' Spain darkly thought while Prussia was thinking '_Birdie better be a virgin or so help me I'm going to make sure to show Taiwan why we Prussians are people that should never be fucked with.'_

"Who slept with Taiwan?" America asked.

"Maddie and Alice slept with Taiwan!" Lovina chirped.

Madeline didn't flinch or feel guilt as all of the nations gawked at her with glaring and judgmental eyes and said," We were drunk. Prussia gave us a lot of beer and the next thing we knew, we were next to a snoring Taiwan."

"And then, your sister came over and nearly killed me!" Taiwan yelled. Madeline gave Taiwan a sorry look and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration

Germany and Prussia gave an understanding look while the other nations gave the two nations skeptical looks. Alice looked at the dark auras of America and France and looked at Spain's happy aura with disgust.

"At least it's not like when you and big sister did it. That was a terrible drunken aftermath. Anya came over and nearly bombed you until big sister came and begged her to not kill you," Sakura commented. The nations looked at Russia's darkening aura with horror and backed away from the smiling Russian as soon as he was chanting kols over and over.

Russia turned to his shivering Chinese friend and said," Yao, you would never dare sleep with someone besides me, da?"

"Of c-course aru," China stuttered. He was afraid of what his Russian lover would do to him if his other self did other crazy things that would provoke the Russian to be more possessive and cause his bottom to be sore.

"Yay!" Russia said as he hugged the Yao with joy. Alice gagged at the possessive, crazy love being shared in the room, shivering as she felt the possessiveness America and France were aiming towards her but before she could do anything, America and France jumped on her with glee.

"Mother, I truly do fear what these newcomers will do to our world," Madeline commented under her breath.

"Hey, lady," Kumajirou asked.

"Yes?" Madeline asked with curiosity.

"Where is my master?" Kumajirou asked.

"I don't know. Why would you even care? From what I've shared with Matthew, you ignore him and never say anything to him unless you need food," Madeline said. Kumajirou frowned at what Madeline said to him.

"Oh yeah? Well he forgets my name too and at least I stay with him and keep him company unlike the other nations that say they're his family," Kumajirou huffed. America and the rest of the nations looked at Kumajirou with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" America asked

"What he is saying is that you ignore Canada and he would've already been dead had this bear not been his companion for so long. In all honesty, a lot of you guys have been complete assholes to Matthew, except for Prussia, even though he has done a lot for you and accepts nothing in return but at least a form of acknowledgement from any of you," Madeline commented. America and France felt pangs of guilt along with the rest of the nations as they heard Madeline's words.

"I've been an awesome brother to Mattie, right?" America asked.

"No, not really. America, you would always ignore him and call him Canadia. France, you would never talk to him, but only used him as a way to say how better looking you are. You never even visited him after he was taken to England's. Russia, you would always sit on him at world meetings for a dumb reason," Madeline answered. The nations began to feel even more guiltier than before and thought about how much they mistreated the poor loving Canadian.

"You guys have been doing it to Romano as well," Lovina said.

"What are you talking about? I've been nothing but amazing towards Romano!" Spain protested.

"Ve~ I've been amazing to fratello as well!" Feliciano protested. The rest of the nations that knew Romano began to protest about not being good people towards their fiery Italian friend.

Lovina gave a blank look to all of the nations and glared at Spain and Feliciano and said," This is coming from the one who has been saying a lot things about Feliciano, not to mention praise him and tried to trade his brother for him and the one who is usually ignoring him for his lover and can't even say one nice thing about his own fratello even though he's done more than enough to keep his fratellino happy and well. Please, none of you nations have been doing jack shit for Romano and have been only focusing on Feliciano, not caring if Romano ever cried out to you for help."

The nations that were protesting suddenly stopped talking and thought of all the times that they would normally pay attention to Italy but never gave a speck attention to Romano, who could be a good friend if they gave him a chance and felt guilty that they favored Italy and ignored Romano. Spain thought of all the times he was praising about Italy in front of Romano, who had a sad expression on his face after he listened and immediately began to feel depressed, thinking he was the cause of Romano's anger towards the nations around him. Italy also thought of the time his brother asked him to say something nice about him and couldn't say anything. '_I'm sorry Romano! I was such a bad fratellino to you!_' Italy thought as he silently cried.

"If it wasn't for the other Sicily, Romano would've ended his life long ago just to see if any of you cared," Alice added, making the nations even more depressed.

Italy, who stopped crying as he heard Alice, asked," What do you mean the other Sicily? I've never known about our Sicily, I always thought he was a part of fratello."

"Romano kept her at his house, which is why he used to stay there often instead of Spain's. He tried to introduce you to her multiple times, but you were always with Germany and your Sicily is a girl," Madeline said.

Then, Madeline's leg began to vibrate which caused Madeline to roll her skirt and got her cellphone out of her underwear and softly smiled as she saw the collar id, making some of the nations wonder who it was that made Madeline smiled.

She opened the phone and said," Hey. How are you?"

Madeline listened on the phone and blushed deeply with a nervous smile on her face. Prussia began to jealously think of killing the person that made his birdie smile and blush the way he did.

"By the way, our date is at the nearby circus and it starts eight thirty but you can pick me up by the coffee shop near Sakura's house at six. I love you," Madeline said before she hanged up on the person.

"Who was that?" America asked.

"My boyfriend," Madeline answered.

"Well, I guess I should get dressed first," Madeline said.

"Fine, follow me," Taiwan said as he grabbed Madeline's hand and quickly made her run to a room far away from the nations' sight.

"France will help me get dressed while Hungary will help Lovina get dressed," Madeline ordered before she disappeared.

An hour later, Taiwan came into the room where all of the bored nations were and said," I hope you like this one because no way in hell am I helping the bitch get a better outfit again."

Then, Madeline came out from the room. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and her face had pale pink lip gloss and wore a long sleeved black dress that reached her above her knee along with black strapped pumps.

"Wow Maddie. You look amazing," America gasped. France and Prussia agreed with him by drooling at her.

"Thanks," Madeline said before she went out into the house and ran to her house.

"I guess I'm up," Alice sighed before she grabbed Japan and walked to the room where Madeline was held with France following her.

Thirty minutes later, Alice showed up with a tired Sakura and a happy France. She had on a red tank top, a black hat, daisy dukes, and Nikes. America drooled at the female version of his father figure.

"I'm going to the movies and I'll probably stay at Seychelles' house, so you guys can stay at Madeline's house and babysit her kids," Alice ordered before she left the house with a smile and wink.

"Lovina," Sakura said as she and Hungary went to the room with Lovina following them.

"Lovi~" Spain cooed as he saw the happy Italian head into the room with Hungary and Sakura.

Thirty minutes, Lovina came into the room with a black tube top, black leather shorts, and knee length leather boots. Spain and Prussia drooled at Lovina's form with joyous eye, but Spain had a large nosebleed while Prussia gave a small nosebleed.

"Where are you going?" Spain asked.

"I'm going to a rock concert with Belgium. It's a grim sisters concert and it ends at midnight, so you guys can stay at Maddie's house while I stay at Belgium's for the night!" Lovina chirped. Spain gave out a dark aura yet again as he thought of the people at the rock concert that would stare at Lovina's delicious body while he had to stay home looking after Canada's kids.

Then, a loud screech of rubber was heard throughout the house, causing Lovina to smile and she opened the door saying," That's Belgium. I have to go now!"

The nations looked outside to see a guy with short, blonde flipped hair, green eyes, and pale skin with a cat like smile on his face as he ogled Lovina's form. Belgium gasped as she saw the male form of herself and how handsome he looked.

"I'm going now adios!" Lovina yelled before she hoped onto Belgium's motorcycle and they drove off to the concert. Spain sadly smiled and waved goodbye as he saw his love leave with another man.

"Well, here is GPS for Madeline's house. I have to get the house ready for Hera since she's going to be tired from work. Here is an extra key for Madeline's house, but don't lose it or else you'll regret it. Sayonara," Sakura said as she pushed the others outside of the door and slammed the door on their face.

"Harsh," America pouted as he followed what the GPS told him to go. The nations walked on the sidewalk with jealousy and rage on their faces as they thought of how much fun their loves were having with the wrong men.

Then, America stopped with the rest of the nations crashing into each other and yelled," We're at Maddie's house!"

America went up to the door and opened it with the key Sakura gave him to find a bunch of rowdy kids messing up the house that was covered with maple syrup, baby food, and paint. America thought of how his own states never acted as rowdy as these kids and was tempted to curse them but feared of what the kids and Madeline would do.

"Who the hell are you assholes?" one of the kids asked. He had light, shaggy brown hair, light blue eyes, and pale skin and wore a white coat with blue pants on the bottom with Nikes.

"We're your babysitters!" America cheerfully yelled. The kids stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the nations for a few seconds before they began to laugh and point at the nations with humor in their eyes.

"Wow! These guys are too funny, don't you agree B.C?" Alberta asked. The child next to Quebec smiled. He had light red hair with brown eyes and freckles across his pale face and wore a black tank top and shorts with combat boots.

"Agreed, sister," B.C giggled. The nations frowned as they heard the rest of madeline's children mock the, but all of that changed when America found a small note attached to the key, and began to unfold it.

"Dear kids, I am on a date with my boyfriend and you have to be good around your babysitters or else I'll send you to live with the Northwest Territories. Love you, mom," America read aloud. The kids stopped laughing and stared at the nations with fearful eyes and grabbed their knees.

"We'll be good, but please don't send us to that man!" Alberta sobbed. The rest of the kids shook their heads and began to give the puppy eyes to the nations.

"What's so bad about the Northwest Territories?" Spain asked.

British Columbia sighed and sobbed," He's really terrifying and could kill a whale with his bare hand. If we're bad around him or sent to live with him, then we're going to be killed like the whales he kills for food!"

America and the rest of the nations, except for Russia who was smiling, gasped as they heard the children talk about the Northwest Territories and patted them on their heads with pity and America said," Don't worry; we won't let that happen to you."

"Yay!" the children yelled.

For the rest for the time at Madeline's house, the nations would play with the children and when dinner came, all of the kids made the food because they wanted to show how good they could be and they all dug into the into the food.

"By the way, what's with that huge x on Maddie's back?" America asked. The children stopped eating and looked down at the floor.

"We've only heard it once, but mama got that scar when she was little from Anya," Quebec answered. The nations stopped eating and looked at the shell shocked Russian in disbelief.

"We probably should stop this nonsense and go to bed. Come on," Alberta said as she pushed her chair away from the table and jumped off the chair with her siblings following suit.

"We're all sleeping in the living room and watching scary movies!" America happily ordered.

After the children cleaned up the table and they washed the dishes, they all went downstairs in the living room watched scary movies with America clutching on to one of the nations in fear of what might happen next in the movie until they all fell happily fell asleep.

XXX

"Have they captured George?" Anya asked as she saw outside of her window to see people getting brutally murdered by her soldiers. Belarus smiled at his sister and got out a file.

"It seems that they have. Estonia and Madeline and her friends caught him at a club," Belarus explained.

Anya smiled in joy, "I'm glad. Now we can begin our plan. Don't worry sister; you shall be free of your prison soon."

Anya began to giggle until she began to insanely laugh with Belarus smiling at his laughing sister as they both ignored the screams coming outside of the mansion hugged by the blazing blizzard

XXX

Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin chère- What do you need dear? (French)

**No way! It seems that George was just a beginning for Anya's plan for her big sister, but who is her big sister? Give me more reviews and you'll find out! ~ Hinalover 1010**


	5. Prussia, Grandpa Rome, and the trap

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 5: Prussia, grandpa Rome, and the trap **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**XXX **

It was morning in Madeline's house when Madeline came through the door and saw that her kids were cuddling with the nations in the living room. '_They look so cute!_' Madeline thought in her head and looked at Nikolai, her Ukrainian boyfriend, who was also looking at Madeline's sleeping children.

"I'll make breakfast. You want to sit in the dining room?" Madeline asked.

"No. I want to help you make breakfast since it seems only fair that I help you around your house when you help me around my house," Nikolai said. Madeline smiled and went upstairs to her room to change her clothes.

Then, she went downstairs and had on only a hockey shirt with a maple leaf on it and underwear. Nikolai blushed and wrapped his arms around Madeline's waist and kissed her. Madeline blushed and kissed him back, but their make out session was quickly cut short by a loud wail that was coming from the living room.

Madeline back out of the kiss and panted, "I guess that Nunavut is hungry and needs her mother."

"It's okay. I'll wait here for you," Nikolai smiled.

"Thanks," Madeline said before she went to the living room to see a still sleeping Belgium holding a crying Nunavut. She got Nunavut out of Belgium's grasp and rocked her gently while cooing at her with a soft smile.

"Don't worry my child, mommy will feed you soon," Madeline whispered as she gave Eskimo kisses to her child who was reaching for her mother's shirt. Madeline laughed softly and took out her breast and moved her child towards her breast and Nunavut gladly sucked on it with glee. Madeline grabbed a blanket to cover her hungry child and headed back to the kitchen where her boyfriend was already making scrambled eggs and toast.

"Hi Nunavut," Nikolai cooed. Nunavut looked at the man for few seconds before she went back to her food.

"I hope she likes me in the future," Nikolai said.

"If she likes you now, which she does, then she'll like you in the future," Madeline said in hopes of raising her boyfriend's self-esteem. Nikolai smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, causing Madeline to blush red all over her face.

"Thanks. You always know what to say to make me feel better," Nikolai said.

Madeline smiled and said, "We should start making breakfast because I hear some of my friends and children waking up."

True to her words, the nations began to wake up along with some of Madeline's children. America groaned and said, "That was one awesome of a night we had."

"I have to fucking agree with you man," Prussia grinned. Alberta looked at Prussia for a few seconds and smacked him in the head.

"The hell was that for?" Prussia yelled.

Alberta smacked Prussia again and answered," You can't curse or else you get smacked, dummy."

"Agreed," British Columbia said before continuing. "Mommy says that if we ever curse then we get punished, this applies to strangers."

"Maddie reminds me of someone who would say that as well," America commented as he remembered his British parental figure and secret crush.

"You mean Alice?" Quebec asked.

"No, I'm talking about Alice's other self," America answered.

"Yukon does not know who that is," one of Madeline's children said. He was the boy who asked the nations who they were but he had on a white snuggie.

"That's because he doesn't live here, Yukon," British Columbia said. Yukon stared at the ceiling, dazed for a few seconds until he snapped out of his daze and looked at the nations again.

"I guess that you're right. I heard from aunty Lovi that we have another form of us in another universe once," Yukon said.

Spain, who was interested by what Yukon said, asked," When did you hear about this?"

"After I watched Fringe once when aunty Lovi looked after me since mommy and Aunty Alice went to aunty Sakura's marriage," Yukon replied. Greece, who was listening to the conversation, began to fantasize on how beautiful Japan looked with a wedding gown on and walking down the aisle to him with a blush on his face. Turkey looked at Greece's dazed face and glared at the happily fantasizing Greek and threw a pillow at the Greek, who glared at Turkey with hatred for interrupting his fantasy about Japan.

"Don't do that again, asshole," Greece warned with fire in his eyes. Turkey noticed the fire blazing in the Greek's eyes said nothing in fear of what might've happen if he went too far. '_Damn cheek brat! He truly is that woman's child._' Turkey thought to himself as he began to think of Ancient Greece before he killed her and took away her child. He blushed as he thought of how in love he used to be with the woman along with the Roman Empire.

XXX

At night time in the world of hetalia, the Roman Empire was looking around for his adorable Italian grandsons with Germania following behind him. '_Where could my adorable Feliciano and Romano be at this hour? I already looked for him at home with the German guy, but he wasn't there and I looked at Romano's house but he wasn't there._' The handsome roman thought and became depressed that he couldn't find his grandsons were missing, ignoring the dark glares Germania was giving him.

"I'm guessing that they're at the huge building," Germania said as he pointed to a large building that was to his left. The depressed Roman got out of his depression and looked at the large building that said world meeting and immediately ran to the building, leaving a shocked Germania behind him. Germania sighed at his idiotic friend and ran after him, so they wouldn't cause a commotion in the building.

When they opened the doors of the building, they saw nothing but a large oval table that had leather chairs. On the table was a small black box, which caused the Roman Empire and Germania to forget the grandsons for a minute and focus on the box.

"I'm going to open the box!" the Roman Empire yelled as he and Germania ran to where the box was and they opened it together.

"Welcome to nyotalia, ancient Rome and Germania," the box said as they got sucked into the box and entered the world of nyotalia.

XXX

At Madeline's house, everyone was awake and eating breakfast with joy in their eyes. America was taking the most of the food on the table with some of the nations looking at the American with disgust and wondering how he could eat that much until they remembered that he was a superpower nation like Russia.

Then, Lovina and Alice busted the door down with a kick which caused some of the nations to look at the two girls in shock while the others ignored them and ate like their lives depended on it.

"How was the concert?" Madeline asked.

Lovina smiled and replied with love in her eyes, "It was awesome! I actually touched of the lead guitarist, Jonny Warhol!"

"And how was your date with me brother, Alice?" Madeline asked.

"It wasn't that bad honestly. We went to an expensive restaurant and we went dancing after that," Alice answered. France and America jealously thought of killing Alice's boyfriend when they saw the soft smile that was on Alice's face.

"Can we eat with you guys? We left early and we smelled pancakes," Lovina explained.

"Sure," Madeline replied. Lovina and Alice went to the table and sat down with Lovina sitting on Spain's lap and Alice sitting on America's lap. '_Lovina is so cute while she eats on my lap. If only Lovi was here and we had tomatoes._' Spain thought to himself, while America was just squealing in his head how he wanted both Alice and England on his lap.

Then, something crashed through Madeline's ceiling and landed on the table which caused all of the nations to back away from the table in fear and shock. Alice looked at Sealand for a few seconds and wondered if someone else followed him here.

When the smoke cleared up, all of the nations saw a guy with brown hair, sun kissed skin and brown eyes and had roman armor on and the other guy had long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes and wore medieval armor with a leather cloak over it.

"How many are you people planning to bring with you to this world?" Alice asked.

"Ve~ this person is grandpa Rome!" Feliciano yelled with excitement in his eyes.

"He's your grandpa?" Lovina asked.

Feliciano turned to Lovina and replied," Yeah, he's mine and Romano's grandpa. He represents the Roman Empire!"

The Roman Empire looked around to see a bunch of nations and focused on the girl nearby his grandson and his adorable grandson. He jumped on Feliciano and yelled," Feliciano! I missed you so much! I looked everywhere for you but you were nowhere and now you're here!"

"You're grandfather is very weird. I'm surprised that Romano has to put up with this," Lovina commented as she looked at the Roman that was hugging the life out of Feliciano. The Roman Empire looked at Lovina a bit until he saw that she looked like his older grandson.

"Romano! I missed you so much!" the Roman Empire squealed.

Lovina looked at the Roman empire with confusion until she said," I'm not your grandson. I'm a girl and my name is Lovina. I don't have a grandfather or a grandmother from what I remember."

The Roman Empire stopped squealing and looked at Lovina and asked," What do you mean?"

Alice sighed at the roman's stupidity and said," You're not in your normal world. You're in nyotalia, the universe for the nations opposite form."

Germania glared at Alice and said," I noticed woman."

Madeline and Lovina looked at Germania and Alice for a few moments with worry and fear in their eyes, quickly backing away when they saw Alice's eyes darken and asked," Did you just call me woman?"

Germania asked, not caring about Alice's angry expression," What do you think, woman?"

Alice began to laugh loudly while Madeline and Lovina quickly ran when Alice yelled," YOU GODDAMN BASTARD! YOU DON'T CALL ME WOMAN AND EXPECT TO GET AWAY WITH IT! DIE!"

Alice quickly pounced on Germania, who looked shocked. She grabbed his neck and began to strangle Germania, who was trying to use his sword. France and America quickly grabbed Alice and took her off of Germania while the Roman Empire went to help his coughing friend. Alice spat at Germania' foot and said," That's what you get asshole."

Madeline sighed and said,' I'm so glad that she didn't revert to her pirate days or else we'd be fucked."

France and Spain looked at Madeline with interest in their eyes. France licked his lips and asked," Alice was a pirate like England?"

"Yes. She was a deadly person. I think that Japan was her companion on the seas while you and Spain were her formidable opponents but Spain was more of her enemy than you at the time," Madeline explained. France thought of what Alice might've looked as a pirate and began to laugh perversely while Spain was fuming as he thought of what England would do to him during the pirate days.

"Germania pissed her off," Lovina commented as she got closer to Germania, who was glaring at everyone around him except the Roman Empire. She smiled at the glaring Germanic* and looked at him with interest.

"Please tell me if you're friend or foe," Lovina commanded. She brought out a machine gun which caused the other nations to back away from the gun wielding Italian in terror while Germania and the Roman Empire just stared at the gun with awe and confusion.

"What is that in your hand and why should we tell you anything?" the roman empire asked.

"Simple. This is a machine gun and if you don't tell me then I won't hesitate to wipe you off the face of this planet," Lovina answered with a cold smile.

Feliciano, who didn't want to see his grandfather get killed by Lovina, yelled," They're friends!"

Lovina put down the machine gun and smiled at the confused men before her with happiness and yelled," I get the new people!"

"I didn't want them," Alice grimaced.

"Alice, just let Lovina have her moment," Nikolai said before Alice leaned forward to kiss him. The nations heard growling and saw an angry Lovina growling at the kissing couple with fury in her eyes.

Then, a loud nose was heard throughout the room which caused all of the nations to be quiet and looked for where the source of the noise was and looked at the distracted Madeline. Madeline stopped kissing her boyfriend and looked at the nations for a few minutes until she too heard the noise.

"It's my cell," Madeline said before she took off her shirt which revealed her phone to be ringing against her breasts. Prussia, America, France and the Roman Empire drooled at Madeline's exposed form.

Madeline clicked her cellphone and said," Hello."

Madeline listened to whoever was on the phone, nodding her head a few time and sighing until she gasped and dropped the phone, falling to her knees with shock in her eyes. The nations quickly ran to her side, trying to find out what was wrong with their Canadian friend.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

Madeline stared at the ground for a few minutes before she answered," It's Anya. When we captured George and took him to headquarters where he gave us all a virus and the computers are going haywire."

Alice and Lovina gasped in horror, while the others could only imagine what the three girls were going through. Madeline looked at Alice and Lovina with fear and hope in her eeys and said," We have to get her."

"You mean that woman? By her, you mean the one and only Prussia who is perfect with computers?" Lovina asked. Madeline nodded her head, which caused Alice and Lovina to sigh. The other nations were looking at the girls with curiosity while Prussia was yelling how awesome he was with computers and everything else.

"We got to get dressed then," Alice sighed. The three girls headed upstairs and quickly got dressed.

When they came down, Lovina was wearing a French maid outfit while Alice was wearing a black tank top with baggy military pants and combat boots. Madeline wore a white buttoned shirt and a black miniskirt with black fuck me pumps. The Roman Empire seethed at all the men that were drooling at his precious little granddaughter but didn't harm any of them for fear of what his grandchildren will do if he did kill their friends

"We'll get the limo," Alice said. Alice went outside and got out a limo, motioning for the nations to get in the car, which they did. Alice, Lovina, and Madeline sat by themselves while the rest of the nations were cramped together in the big one seat.

"Estonia told me that she was most likely in the studio dancing again," Madeline said.

Germany, who was confused by hearing Prussia in a studio dancing, asked," Why would Prussia be in a studio dancing?"

"Because she practices ballet a lot and the school gave her studio to practice in," Alice explained. Russia, who only heard Prussia and ballet, looked at Prussia with a large smile on his face while Prussia began to shiver from Russia's smile.

"She's already being asked to perform all around the world by different men, but she can't because of her job," Lovina sighed. Alice and Madeline nodded their heads in agreement. Russia's smile grew even larger at Prussia, causing the albino to shiver in fear.

"What's her job?" Russia asked.

Madeline gave a blank look to the smiling Russian and answered, "She keeps our powerful allies happy and comfortable or she does what we do when we don't have our jobs at the cosplay café."

Prussia, who couldn't believe what he was hearing, asked," So I'm either a fucking prostitute or an assassin/"

"Yes. You took Lovina and Feli's job from them. Not that they mind," Madeline answered. Spain and Germany looked at Prussia with thanks in their eyes while the albino Prussian was shell shocked that his other self was a prostitute and an assassin.

Then, the limo stopped which caused Madeline to roll down her window and smile. She opened the door and got out with the others following her. The nations gasped as they saw a beautiful white mansion.

"This is where Prussia dances," Madeline informed. Madeline quickly walked to the front door of Prussia's home and got out a black key and opened the door. She entered the home with the others following her and ran upstairs.

"She's most likely asleep so I need you guys to be quiet," Madeline ordered. The nations nodded their heads and followed Madeline to a black door with four red squares. Madeline opened the door and the nations stared at the room with awe.

The room was full of many guns and books along with a purple bed and a nest with a black eagle in the nest sleeping. Madeline quietly walked to the bed and stared at the person in the bed with a smile on her face. The nations quickly surrounded the bed and stared at the female form of Prussia. She had long silver hair, pale skin, and had her eyes closed with a Band-Aid on her left cheek and wore a black tank top while the rest of her body was covered by the blanket.

Then, a loud screech was heard throughout the house which caused all of the nations to turn and look at the black eagle that now awake was screeching loudly and hissing at the nations with anger and suspicion in its eyes.

Then, a figure was behind Russia, Prussia, and Germany and got out a thin string and wrapped it around the three nations' neck and pulled on it, chocking the nations. The nations looked at the figure to see that it was Prussia and that she was pissed.

Prussia looked at the nations and yelled," WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?"

Prussia then saw Madeline and let go of the string to jump her Canadian friend with a bright smile on her face yelling," Maddie! I missed you!"

Madeline sighed and hugged her albino Prussian friend back. Austria and Hungary looked at the girly Prussian with interest and curiosity, but quickly aided the coughing Germany and his brother. Madeline looked at her friend and said," Maria, we didn't mean to barge in your studio but we require your expertise."

"Which one are you talking about?" Maria asked.

"We captured someone that might've helped us capture Anya but he gave all of the headquarter computers a virus so we need you to help us with the computers," Madeline explained. She looked at Maria and noticed what she was wearing and continued." Also, you should get some pants."

Maria looked down and saw that she was only wearing a black tank top and white underwear. She sighed with annoyance in her voice and said," Fine. I'll do it. But if those two assholes are there then I'll leave immediately. Plus, you have to do me a favor."

"Understood," Madeline said.

Then, a phone rang out the house and Madeline looked at her ringing cellphone and sighed.

"Hello," Madeline said before she went outside of the dance studio.

While Madeline went outside, Maria looked at the nations with confusion. She ordered," Tell me who you are."

"Why should we since you almost killed our friends?" Norway said coldly.

"Because if you don't then I won't hesitate to kill you all. Never fuck with Prussia Norway look alike," Maria smiled.

"Maria these people are Norway, Denmark, Netherlands, Finland, Ancient Rome, Germania, Germany, Russia, Turkey, Hungary, Austria, Prussia, Greece, America, Sweden, Lichtenstein, Switzerland, the Baltics, Northern Italy, France, Spain, China, Japan, and Belgium," Lovina explained.

Maria stared at Lovina a few seconds before she laughed loudly. Maria calmed down but giggled," My two best friends and your sister are not guys. Also, what's Germany? He almost looks like her."

"That's what I thought. He's apparently you in the other universe," Lovina chirped.

"Besides, I thought you still didn't forgive Antonia for attempting to burn you," Prussia commented. Spain silently gasped in horror as he thought of what Lovina might've experienced as he was being burned.

Lovina laughed," I forgave her a long time ago. She was very religious back then just like how I was when I was catholic."

"By the way, weren't you and Feli Ancient Rome?" Prussia asked. The Roman Empire and Feliciano looked at the smiling Lovina who was nodding her head with a smile on her head.

Then, Maria looked at Prussia, Hungary, and Austria with anger in her face. She walked up to Prussia and asked," Are you friends with them?"

"Not really," Prussia answered.

Maria sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose and looked at Austria and Hungary and said," In the world you live in, where is HRE?"

"We don't know," Prussia answered for the two. Maria looked sadly at Prussia and then looked at Germany with suspicion and confusion.

Then, Madeline came through the door with a tired look on her face. She said," That was Japan. She said that you two have to take on another mission in Monaco."

Lovina and Alice whined about not going with the other nations but got quiet quickly when they saw the threatening glare Madeline was giving them. The girls went out of the house and drove away.

"I guess that leaves you fuckers with me and Maddie," Maria sighed. She went to her to her closet and got black baggy pants.

"Give me a cigarette," Maria ordered. The nations gave Maria a cigarette, which she put in her mouth. She looked at the nations with a confused look until France got what she was implying and got out a cigarette lighter, lighting up the cigarette for her.

"Okay, we have to take my car," Maria said before she went out with the others following. She got out a huge truck and got in the truck with Prussia in the seat beside her while the others sat back.

"You guys should put your seatbelts on before I might kill you," Maria warned.

"What's a seatbelt?" The Roman Empire asked.

Maria sighed and turned around to see the confused roman and answered, "The strap beside you with a metal hook is the seatbelt. You put the seatbelt in your hand and put it in the buckle and push the metal end into the buckle."

"Don't be mean to them Maria," Madeline scolded. Maria puffed out her cheeks and glared furiously at Madeline, but quickly stopped as she saw Madeline give a bright smile to her.

The Roman Empire and Germania did what Maria instructed them to do. Maria looked at them and said," Congrats. You just did something a child could do in their sleep."

Then, Maria quickly drove to the school with ease while the other nations were quickly becoming sick at how fast Prussia was driving and from the sharp turns she was making until they finally reached the school.

"We're here!" Maria happily yelled. The nations quickly got out of the car and took a deep breath. Maria got out of the car and walked into the school with the nations following her.

"What is this?" Germania asked.

Maria looked at Germania and answered," This is a school, a place to learn things. It's not an actually school. We only come here to learn and talk once a month."

"Amazing," The Roman Empire gasped as he saw the huge building and the cemetery nearby by the building.

Maria smiled and said," Damn. Don't get too excited. It's not like the empire state building or the big ben."

America silently cheered in his head as he thought of his beautiful empire state building and then thought of his time with England and the loud big ben.

They entered the school and walked to a door that read BASEMENT and opened the door. They walked down a large flight of stairs and found a bunch of people running in disarray and fear. Maria sighed and got out a pistol and pulled the trigger of the gun which caused a loud bang to ring throughout the place, causing everyone to look at Maria.

"Lead me to the computers," was all she said before everyone was surrounding her and leading her to the computers.

Then, the female Latvia came up to Madeline with a bored expression on her face and asked," Madeline, we have the prisoner but he won't give us any information so can you do your special thing for us?"

Madeline sighed and looked at the nations and ordered," Don't look."

The nations turned away from Madeline until she said," You guys can turn around now."

The male nations turned around and drooled at Madeline's form. Madeline didn't have her glasses on and her hair had a wilder look to it as it had a black captain hat on it and wore a black tube dress with fishnets and black high heeled fuck me. Madeline looked at the nations and asked," Do you guys like it?"

The male nations, except Sweden who was looking at his beloved Finland, drooled and nodded their heads while the female nations, except Lichtenstein who was covering her eyes with a blush, just said nothing but stared at Madeline with envy.

Latvia giggled at the men and looked at Madeline and said," All the tools you'll need are in the room."

Madeline nodded with a cruel smile on her face and walked behind the nations to a steel door, opening it with ease as she entered the room with her smile growing wider.

It was silent for a few minutes until a loud scream was heard throughout the room. The nations cringed in sympathy as they continued to hear screams of pain coming from the room Madeline was in. '_Damn that's fucking harsh'_ Prussia thought to himself as he could only imagine what Madeline was doing to the poor guy.

The nations went over to Maria, who was working with the computers with her hands moving fast. Prussia stared proudly at his other self as he saw the awesome things she was doing with the computer.

"Damn this asshole is good. I've never experienced this kind of computer virus before. It's not normal," Maria spat with hate.

"I could only pity you amigo," Spain sighed.

Maria stopped what she was doing on the computer and smiled at Spain," You really do remind of Antonia after she got out of the whole religious thing. She would always say that when I was down."

"Well, they do seem to have that effect for oblivious Spaniards," France sighed.

"And you sound just like my sarcastic and crude Marianne before she turned into a mom," Maria commented. France and Spain smiled as they continued to converse with the laughing Maria with Germany staring at the two with envy over the fact that they're making Maria smile and not him.

Then, France remembered something and grabbed Maria and took her outside of the room with a worried Spain running after them.

XXX

France finally let go of a panting Maria and looked at her with a serious expression on his face and ordered," You will tell me everything that you can about Lovina and HRE. Is that understood?"

"What the hell?" Maria panted.

France punched the wall by Maria's head and repeated," Is that understood?"

Maria sighed and nodded her head. France then ordered," Now tell me why the Holy Roman Empire has to do with Lovina, Feliciana, Austria, and Hungary."

"Because Lovina and her sister killed Holy Rome and when I asked those two to help me, do you know what they did to me? They left me by myself and didn't do a damn to help my sister!" Maria yelled. France and Spain looked at Maria with shock on their faces. Maria glared at the two before she went back into the basement with the two following her.

XXX

"So what happened?" Germany asked.

"Nothing," Maria answered.

Maria sighed as she sat down and went back to working on the computer and said," Well I got to get back to my work or else Madeline will be pissed with me."

Then, Madeline came out of the room with a bright smile on her face and some blood in her hair and on her cheek. The nations shuddered as they saw her smiling at them until she suddenly gave a blank look and headed to where Maria was. She leaned to Maria and whispered something to Maria who laughed loudly at that.

"So founding Anya means that we have to get rid of the computer virus? I haven't laughed this much since Old Fritz* was around! That's idiotic on Anya's part!" Maria laughed. Madeline sighed and smacked her forehead in disbelief at her laughing friend. Prussia stared sadly at Maria and became depressed as he thought of Old Fritz before he died.

"Well now that we know what happens when we get rid of the virus, Maria you can stay here while I take the nations to my place for a bit," Madeline ordered. Maria saluted Madeline and continued to work on getting rid of the virus.

Madeline looked at her attire and turned ro the nat

They all walked out of school and saw Alice staring angrily at Madeline. She was holding something that was constantly moving in a white blanket. Madeline looked at the mysterious object and then to Alice, pointing at the thing. Alice huffed in anger and yelled," CAN YOU HELP ME WITH THIS?"

She took the thing out of the blanket to reveal a small Lovina. Lovina stopped moving to look at the Madeline and the nations and asked," Who are you?"

XXX

"So she reverted back to her younger age?" Anya asked on the cellphone.

Belarus looked at his sister and answered," Yes. It would seem that our experiment with Lovina Vargas has succeeded."

"That diversion George made up with the computer was wonderful," Anya smiled.

"Now we may begin to set free sister. Isn't right Emily or should I say America?" Anya asked. A girl stepped forward. She had light tan skin, blue eyes, and wavy amber hair that came to her shoulders and wore a short sleeved white tee with an American flag on it a green skirt with cowboy boots

"Yes Anya," Emily said." Mother needs to be free form Madeline."

"That is true. Native America needs to be free form Madeline," Anya said.

XXX

**Emily is working with Anya? Lovina and Feli killed Holy Rome? Lovina is now a child? Send me more reviews and I'll write more do you can find out what happened. Also, I opened my story to be reviewed by anonymous readers so review! ~ Hinalover 1010**


	6. Lovina and Valhalla

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 6: Lovina**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**XXX**

"Who are you?" Madeline asked.

Lovina looked at the girl curiously and answered," I'm Chiara Vargas."

"I'm Madeline Williams. It's very nice to meet you Chiara," Madeline said.

Chiara giggled and hopped off of Alice before she climbed into Madeline's arm with ease. Spain smiled at how adorable his Lovi looked while the Roman Empire looked at Chiara with surprise evident on his face.

"When did this happen?" Madeline asked Alice.

Alice shrugged her shoulders and replied," I don't know but I got a note from Anya that was on Chiara's dress at the time."

Alice handed Madeline the note form Anya, to which she took and read it quickly. The nations saw a frown settle upon Madeline's face and got a closer look to the note but saw nothing.

"I'll never forgive her," Madeline whispered before she crumbled up the note and threw it away with anger.

"What happened?" Alice asked.

"She brought up mother. I'll never forgive her for insulting mother," Madeline whispered in fury. Chiara noticed Madeline's anger and did the only she knew of calming someone down by hugging her. Madeline saw that Chiara was hugging her and smiled, hugging the small girl back.

"How did she bring Marianne into this?" Alice asked.

"She said that I got stronger since we last met. She said that I wasn't a weakling from when I was with weak French bitch," Madeline growled.

"Hey maple bitch can you let go of my sister?" a voice cried out. The nations looked behind Alice to see an angry Feliciana. Germany drooled at Feliciana's form as she wore a long sleeved black sweater and blue daisy dukes.

Chiara looked at Feliciana and cheerfully yelled," Daisy!"

"Hello sorella," Daisy sighed. Chiara hopped off of Madeline and ran to Daisy, who picked her up with ease. The Roman Empire looked at the two girls with surprise on his face and smiled while Daisy looked at the Roman Empire for a few minutes and scowled.

"Who the hell are you?" Daisy asked.

"I'm ancient Rome or your grandpa Rome," the Roman Empire answered.

Daisy and Chiara looked at the Roman Empire in confusion until they said in unison," We don't have a grandfather."

The Roman Empire looked at the girls with a sad expression on his face and sulked to Germania, who sighed at his sad friend. The Roman Empire then remembered the conversation that was between Prussia and his granddaughter. Daisy looked at the Roman Empire with confusion until she saw something familiar to her.

"Are you us in the other world?" Daisy asked.

The roman empire eyes brightened with happiness as he looked at Daisy and answered," Yes. I am the roman empire in the other world."

"Huh," Daisy grunted as she focused her attention on Chiara, who was playing with her sister's hair. Chiara noticed that Daisy was watched her, so she stopped playing and looked back at her sister.

"Hey Daisy can I ask you something?" Chiara asked.

Daisy looked down at her sister and answered," Sure."

"How did you get so tall why I'm so small?" Chiara asked. Daisy sighed at her sister and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Because I ate something weird," she lied. Chiara looked at her sister with admiration which caused Daisy to look away in guilt.

Spain walked up and crouched to Chiara's level and asked," Hey Chiara do you know me?"

Chiara looked at Spain and shook her head no causing Spain to go off in his depression corner. Chiara, who didn't like that Spain was depressed, came over to him and patted him on the back. Chiara kissed him on the cheek which caused Spain to light up like a star in happiness that Chiara gave him a kiss on the cheek. The Roman Empire glared at the glowing Spain in fury that the Spaniard goy his granddaughter's love instead of him.

"It's okay. Big sis said that if you kiss a booboo then it will get better and now you're better!" Chiara cheered. Spain picked up Chiara and rubbed his cheek against her, causing Chiara to giggle in joy.

Then, Daisy came up with an idea and asked her sister, "What year is it and who's in charge?"

"Simple. The year is 509 BC and we don't have a ruler. We are the roman republic," Chiara answered. Daisy shook her head clapped her hands to congratulate her sister for getting the answer right. Chiara beamed at Daisy and jumped on her, which caused the two to fall.

"Go to sleep sorella," Daisy commanded. Chiara nodded and snuggled into her sister, quickly falling asleep in her sister's arms.

Daisy turned her attention to the dazed nations and said," I know what time period she's in. She's in the time that the roman republic was established."

Germany, who was an obsessed with Ancient Rome and his power, Germania, and the Roman Empire knew exactly what she was talking about. The other countries looked at daisy with confusion which caused daisy to sigh in frustration and annoyance. Daisy sighed," She's in a time where there was no emperor or president. The senate ruled everything."

Daisy groaned when she saw the nations formed their mouths into a small o and their eyes shining with understanding and muttered under her breath," Maledetti idiotic!"

"That's mean!" Feliciano whined to his other self.

"The world is mean. I'm practically Mary Poppins compared to the world," Daisy spat. Alice looked at Daisy for a few minute and got out a pistol, aiming at Daisy's head with fury in her eyes. Chiara sighed, snuggling deeper into her younger sister which caused Alice to turn her attention to her Italian friend and lowered her gun.

"Thought so," Daisy said as she looked at her nails with a smirk on her face." We have to go to sorella's house or else we're screwed."

"Agreed," Madeline said. Daisy walked off with her sister in her arms. Madeline looked at the nations and motioned them to follow her as she walked off to where Daisy was with Alice right behind her.

**XXX **

When they got to Madeline's house, the nations watched as all of Madeline's provinces circled around Chiara like she was a puppy. Alberta picked up the giggling Chiara and looked at her mother with hopeful eyes and asked," Can we keep her mommy?"

Madeline shook her head no, which caused all of the provinces to sigh in disappointment. The Roman Empire looked at the kids with interest because they reminded him of Feliciano and Romano when they were little and cute. Germania was currently in a glaring contest with Yukon, who was thinking about beating the holy hell of the man for glaring at him. The rest of the nations were just playing with wither the children or Chiara. Madeline and Alice sighed at the playful chaos that was going on in the house,

Then, Chiara let out a loud yawn and rubbed her tired eyes, which caused all of the nations to coo at the sleepy Chiara. Daisy sighed and picked up her elder sister and took her to a room upstairs so no one could disturb her rest. Spain was fawning about how cute Chiara looked while the Roman Empire glared at Spain in hatred.

**XXX **

"Hey Daisy," Chiara yawned.

"Yes Chiara," Daisy said. Chiara smiled and hugged her little sister with daisy looking at her sister in shock.

"Te amo. I'm so glad you grew up to be a beautiful woman," Chiara said. Daisy looked at her sister in shock before she turned away with a blush on her face and hugged her sister back.

"Te amo," Daisy said back.

Chiara yawned and snuggled into her bed with glee. Before she went to sleep, she kissed Daisy's cheek and closed her eyes, wandering to the land of dreams.

Daisy smiled at her sister and kissed her cheek and said," I hope you have good dreams big sister."

**XXX **

While daisy was tucking Chiara in, Madeline was trying to calm all of the nations down so she could tell them something. When they finally got clam, Madeline said," Chiara is now in her own time. It means that she will change into different times of herself and we will help her glow with her time period. Understood?"

America raised his hand and said," I don't get it."

The nations fell down to the ground in shock. Madeline sighed at America before she explained," She will continue to act like she's not in our time. She will most likely be going through history in her point of view. Now do you get it?"

America nodded his head, but he still didn't get what Madeline was talking about. Madeline sighed in exhaustion and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. France looked at America and smacked him upside the head. America yelped in pain and rubbed his head, while glaring at France. Alice laughed which caused the two nations to stare happily at Alice's laughing form.

Then, Daisy came downstairs with a scowl on her face. Germany and Feliciano stared at Daisy with wonder on their faces. Daisy ran up to Madeline and said, "We need to talk now maple bitch."

"Ok," was all Madeline said before she got dragged off somewhere by Daisy. Alice was left with all of the nations. All of the nations looked at Alice, who stared back at them.

"Why the bloody hell are you wankers looking at me like I'm supposed to do something?" Alice snapped.

"We're bored," Norway answered.

"What does that your boredom have to do with me?" Alice asked.

"We were expecting you to entertain us," America said.

"Ok. I'll take you to where the Nordics are with Sakura, Madeline, and Daisy," Alice said. Sweden and Denmark looked at Alice with gleeful eyes as they began to think of what Norway and Finland looked like as women. Alice and the rest of the nations shivered when they noticed the lustful aura surrounding the two men.

"I pray for those two," Alice muttered. Madeline and Daisy came back into the room just in time to see all the excited nations. Daisy looked at Alice and pointed at the nations with a confused face.

"We're taking them to the club that Nora and Tina own. You know the one with that big stage for the music and rap and the place where Maria works along with Switzerland and Lichtenstein," Alice said.

"No way am I going there," Daisy declared. "Who will look after Chiara?"

"I already called Nikolai to come over and look after your sister," Madeline answered.

"Still not coming," Daisy said.

Alice turned to the scowling Italian and said," You're coming to the club or I will personally make sure that you and the other Italy get no pasta until you die."

Both Italies stared at the British girl in shock and horror while the rest of the nations looked at the British girl with doubt in their eyes. Feliciano looked at Daisy and gave her the puppy dog eyes, which caused Daisy to look at Feliciano and flipped her middle finger at him. Feliciano sighed and thought of how much Romano and Daisy were alike. Daisy saw how upset her other self looked and said," I'll come. Just keep me away from the Prussian."

"I'm not sure if I can do that but sure," Alice said.

"Let's get dressed. I'll help Romulus and Alderick get dressed," Alice said.

"Who's Romulus and Alderick?" Madeline asked.

"Them. I pretty sure that we should give them names," Alice said, pointing to Germania and the Roman Empire.

"Okay," Madeline said as she and the rest of the nations went upstairs quietly so they wouldn't disturb Chiara to get dressed while Alice took Romulus and Alderick to the mall so they would get good clothes.

**XXX **

When all of the nations got dressed and ready to go, most of the male nations, including Romulus and Alderick, stared at Madeline and Alice with lust. Madeline was wearing her hair down, wore a white long sleeved shirt with black leather shorts and black knee high boots while Alice was wearing a ripped black dressed with red heels. Germany, Feliciano and Prussia were staring at the blushing Daisy who was wearing long white buttoned shirt and a black mini skirt with ballet flats.

"We need to go now," Alice said as she opened the door and went out to the club with Madeline and the rest of the nations following her. They were walking on the sidewalks until a huge limo showed up. The black window of the limo rolled down to reveal a handsome man with a smiled on his face. He had light brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a flower, green eyes, and tan skin and wore a black shirt with black baggy pants and white Nikes.

"Need a lift Madeline and Feliciana?" the man said.

"Sure Daniel. I appreciate it," Madeline said as she opened the car door and got inside the car.

"I'm Daisy now," Daisy snapped as she got into the car as well.

"Alice and my friends need a lift too," Madeline said.

"Of course," Daniel laughed. Madeline motioned for the others to come in the car, which they did. Prussia stared at the girl next to Daniel and looked at the silent Austria and gaped at the girl next to Daniel. The girl had long brown hair, dark violet eyes that were covered by glasses, and pale skin. She wore a fishnet shirt with a black bikini top under it and a leather black skirt with fishnet stockings and combat boots

"Do you need something?" the girl snapped. Prussia just gaped at the girl and opened his mouth and closed it again, pointing at the girl in shock.

"Sophia, please don't be rude," Daniel said.

"Fine," Sophia grumbled. She looked at Daisy and smirked." Haven't seen you in a while Feliciana. What happened to Lovina?"

"Chiara isn't here right now and I'm Daisy. Got it music bitch?" Daisy snapped.

Sophia and Daniel looked at Daisy in shock. Sophia got out of her shock and asked," Is Lovina in her early form?"

"Yes. Anya apparently did something to sorella and now she's a child," Daisy answered.

"Does she remember her time with _him _yet?" Sophia asked.

"No she hasn't. She also hasn't gotten to her empire form," Daisy answered. Sophia and Daniel sighed in relief.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Prussia asked.

"Prussia stop," Hungary said.

Sophia and Daniel turned their attention to Prussia and asked," You're Prussia?"

"Yes," Prussia answered.

"Wow. I can't believe this. How the hell did you get so weak?" Sophia asked.

Madeline stopped Prussia from saying anything and said," He's not Maria. He's from another world."

"Now that we got that done, can you please answer me?" Prussia asked.

"What we were talking about was the history of Chiara. She can't be in her bad history moments."

"What are you talking?"

"What we are saying is that if Chiara remembers anything about Persia or is in a time where she killed then we are screwed. Especially if it's the time Persia died."

"What happens if she's experiencing Persia's death?"

"She will lose her sanity and kill someone."

Feliciano gaped as he listened the conversation and said," No. Romano's female form wouldn't kill anyone."

Sophia snorted and said," Then you don't know anything about Romano or Chiara as much as you would like to think. The day Persia died for Chiara was the day she lost her sanity and killed in sorrow and anger. It was devastating. I can still remember Chiara covered in blood while crying and screaming as she killed _her_."

France and Spain remembered what Maria told them about in the school and the color of their faces drained as they remembered that Chiara killed Holy Rome. '_I didn't know that Lovi killed because of Persia.'_ Spain thought to himself as he thought of what Chiara looked like when Persia died.

"Chiara was so in love with Persia and he was with her, to the point where they almost got married and had a child together," Sophia muttered sadly.

Then, the car stopped which caused Madeline to roll down the window and smirked. She turned to the other nations and said," We're here. Welcome to Valhalla."

Madeline got out with the other nations following her including Daniel and Sophia and meet with the bouncer, a big but with shaggy black hair with black glasses and a black tuxedo on. The nations looked at the long line of people that were waiting to enter the club and sighed as they saw how long it was.

Madeline flirtatiously smiled and placed her hand under the bouncer's chin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The bouncer smirked and opened the door for the nations as he said," Come in Ms. William."

Alfred, France, Prussia, Holland, and Russia stared at the bouncer in jealousy as they saw Madeline smiled at him with lust shining in her eyes. The bouncer stared at Madeline's ass for a few minutes before he turned back his attention to the long line of people waiting to get inside of the club.

All of the nations gasped as they saw all of the people and music that were bouncing around in the club with excitement. Prussia stared at Maria, who was the bartender, while Austria and Switzerland stared at the blonde girl that was standing guard at the door that said backstage. Madeline turned around and said," It's pretty nice right?"

"Fuck yes!" America yelled as he disappeared through the crowd along with Holland, who saw a bunch of people getting high. Japan and China just stared at the crowd awkwardly since they never usually would into a club. Russia was just standing still and smiled while all of the other countries just went into the crowd to do whatever, except for Prussia because he immediately went to the bar and ordered beer.

Madeline noticed how Russia was only smiled and didn't do anything which caused her to grab his hand and looked at him in concern as she asked," Are you okay?"

"Da. I'm just not used to this," Russia confessed.

"Well neither are Japan and China, but they're still having their own fun," Madeline said as she pointed to the two nations that were conversing happily with others but not moving that much. Right next to Japan was Sakura and a tall redhead girl that had her eyes closed, but was holding Sakura by the waist possessively.

"Da. But no one will ever be with me to keep me company," Russia said.

Madeline smiled and said," Well now you got me to keep you company."

Russia smiled and Madeline grinned at her new Russian friend and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the dance floor where all of the nations and random people were dancing away, only keeping their focus on their partners or their needs for the night. Madeline began to dance while Russia just stood there nervously, but still had a smile on his face. Madeline stopped dancing and sighed as she saw that the Russian was only shifting side to side, but he wasn't dancing. Madeline suddenly got an idea in her head with a grin on her face and grabbed Russia. Russia looked at Madeline with worry as she said," Just follow me and when you're ready, you can step off into your beat. Ok?"

"Da," Russia said. Madeline slowly got into a dance with Russia following her moves with awkwardness until they were both dancing ease. Alice got in the dance by grinding against Russia with a perverted grin on her face which caused France and America to butt into the dance by taking Alice away with glares heading towards Russia. The two nations stared at the running nations until they decided to dance again.

As the music was playing throughout the club, the two nations didn't focus on anyone but the person that was in front of them.

**XXX **

At the bar, Prussia was looking at Maria, who was looking back at her male counterpart with boredom. Maria asked," Do you want something or do you want to stare at me until you leave?"

"I want beer," Prussia declared. Maria grinned and gave Prussia a large bottle of beer which called over Germany. Germany coughed and looked at Maria, who got what he was trying to say and also got him a large bottle of beer.

"So how come you work here?" Germany asked.

"Because if I work here, then I get to meet the cute guys that come over here for a night of fun. Plus, employees get a discount on the drinks," Maria answered as she got out a bottle of wine which called over France, Spain, and Feliciano.

"I already know what you two want, France and Italy. Spain, what do you want?" Maria asked as she poured two cups of wine and handed them over to France and Italy, who gladly drank down the cup.

"I'll have sangria," Spain answered.

"You definitely are Spain," Maria grinned as she made sangria and handed it to Spain, who drank with glee. Maria smiled at the happily drinking men that were enjoying their own drinks and having a good time and remembers her fun times with Marianne and Antonia.

"Damn," Maria sighed. The nations looked at her curiosity and Maria smiled." I'm just remembering the good ole days with Marianne and Antonia."

Prussia smiled sadly at Maria as he thought of what his life would be like if he was living like Maria and frowned. France and Spain felt sympathy for Maria and smiled softly at her until Maria yelled," I'm bored so I'm going to leave and go party, while Nora can take my post."

"The hell you aren't," a voice said. The nations turned their head to see a petite blonde girl with pale skin and dull blue eyes and wore a red shirt sleeved shirt and ripped jeans with white tennis shoes.

"Hey Nora," Maria said.

"Don't try to change the subject; you're working here, no slacking off."

"What?"

"You're working here."

"I'll do a double shift tomorrow night if you let me off for the night."

"Deal, but if you dare try to do this shit with me again I'll bring out my axe"

"Yay!"

The nations just gaped at the two nations until their attention returned to Maria, who was cheering and heading off to the crowd. Prussia and the rest saw her grinding against two guys with a lustful grin on her face which caused Germany to run over there and grab Maria, bringing her back to the bar.

"You suck," Maria grumbled as she tried to wiggle out of Germany's grasp, which only caused the German to tighten his grip on the Prussian. Nora just stared at the nations that were surrounding Maria and went to where the back stage was.

Maria finally got out the Germany's grasp and whistled, "Go Alice!"

The nations turned to where Alice was and France saw red. America and Alice were passionately kissing in a corner in the club while their hands were wandering all over each other's bodies, ignoring the world around them and thought only of their lust and the object of their lust. Spain and Prussia noticed the jealousy and possessiveness in France's eyes; they quickly got Italy, Germany, and Maria to stay away from France by telling them a joke about something.

France walked over to where Alice and America were, ignoring the dancing people that were constantly in his way. He was only thinking of ways to kill America and take Alice for his own.

When he reached the two, he grabbed America by the neck and threw him far away while he grabbed Alice. He dragged Alice out of the bar with only one thing in his mind.

**XXX **

Austria and Switzerland looked at the girl that was currently guarding the backstage door with curiosity. The girl stared back at them with hostility and asked," What?"

"Switzerland, don't be mean," Nora said.

"Don't call me Switzerland. Call me Adelheid," Adelheid said in annoyance.

"Whatever. If I want to call you Switzerland then I can," Nora snapped as she walked around Adelheid and opened the backstage door and entered in the backstage with ease. Adelheid growled at the Norweigan woman in anger and turned her attention to the two men that were staring at her.

"What do you want?" Adelheid growled.

"You should be nice to them Adel. They're you and Sophia in male form," Madeline said.

"Why should I believe you?" Adelheid asked.

Madeline smiled with annoyance in her eyes and answered," Because I helped you protect Noah during the war and you have a consulate in Montreal."

Adelheid sighed in anger and glared at Switzerland and Austria and said," Me, shouldn't you help Lichtenstein before she has sex on the dance floor with those guys and you Austria should help Hungary and Maria out before they strips and make out for those guys and girls over there."

Austria and Switzerland turned to where Adelehid was talking about and almost exploded. Switzerland saw his drunken sister getting molested by two guys while Austria saw a drunken Hungary and a half naked Maria making out in front of a large crowd of perverted men and women. Switzerland ran to where his sister was, grabbed his drunken sister, and ran off somewhere while Austria got Hungary and called over Prussia and Germany, who grabbed Maria and took her to the bar.

"I'm surprised you got rid of them," Madeline said.

"Just like how you got rid of your heart by giving it away when Marianne died?" Adelheid asked. Madeline narrowed her eyes and glared at Adelheid, taking off her glasses and walking up to the Swiss girl with threatening eyes, holding a switchblade to the Adelheid's throat.

"Don't you dare mention that. We're on the same boat here after you tried to give your soul to ensure that Noah lived when you first found him dying in an alley," Madeline whispered in Adelheid's ears. Adelheid flinched as she remembered the dark times of her past and glared at Madeline.

"At least I'm not like Lovina. She sold her memories of her one true love for her precious sister," Adelheid smirked. Madeline smiled and slashed Adelheid's cheek lightly, smiling at the blood flowing from Adelheid's cheek.

"I trust that we shall never talk of this again, right Adel?" Madeline asked.

"Right," Adelheid answered. Madeline smiled and went back to the dance floor, where Russia was waiting for her. Adelheid glared at Madeline for a few seconds before her eyes softened as she looked at the small boyish DJ on the stage that was playing the music with a smile on his face. The DJ saw that Adelheid was looking at him so he waved with a brighter smile on his face, which got even bigger when Adelheid waved back.

"I really hope that you never make the mistakes that we made in the past, Noah," Adelheid said to herself.

**XXX **

The club was booming with music until all of the music stopped and all of the lights suddenly blacked out, which caused everyone in the club to panic. Madeline, Sakura, Maria, and Daisy smirked with mischief in their eyes. The four girls went to the back stage, not caring about the nations panicking about their disappearance.

Then, the lights suddenly came onto the stage with everyone's attention Nora and a petite blonde with blue eyes that were walking on the stage towards the other. The Nordics looked at the two girls with surprise from Norway and Finland and lust from Denmark and Sweden. The entire club was silent as Nora said," Hey you guys, how are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd began to loudly cheer, which cause Nora and her companion to smirk. Nora then said," Good, I'm loving the excitement in the club tonight. For all of you newcomers I'm Nora."

"And I'm Tina," Tina chirped. "Tonight is a music night and tonight we have a special treat for you all. We're glad to inform you that tonight, that the angels of hell are performing tonight."

The crowd began to cheer even more but they stopped when Madeline, Maria, Daisy, and Sakura came onto the stage with guitars and different clothes on. Madeline was wearing a blue bunny suit, Daisy was wearing a maid outfit, Maria was wearing a black bikini, and Sakura was a sailor uniform. Everyone in the club was eyeing the girls with lust and all of the nations suddenly filled the club with black aura, but the lust was too overwhelming.

Madeline tapped the mike for a few second before she said," We're the angels of hell. We are here to show the heaven inside of hell."

The crowd cheered even more at Madeline's voice, while some of the nations blushed at Madeline's voice. Maria on the drums tapped her drumsticks loudly before she began to bang on the drums which caused Daisy and Sakura to play their electric guitars. Madeline smiled at her friends before she turned her attention to the audience, plating on her electric guitar as well.

"_Looking at the starry sky, I wish that you would be_

_The light shining upon me _

_How I wonder where you are right now _

_And if you are with somebody else _

_I think back on the times-the times we used to share _

_It hurts so deep inside me _

_I am at the movie cinema by myself _

_I sit and cry alone _

_That someone I love right now is far away _

_So far away my tears will not stop flowing _

_Tomorrow I know there is still hope for me _

_So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night _

_I still, I still, I love you _

_I'm waiting, waiting, forever _

_I still, I still, I love you _

_And I'm never gonna stop _

_HEY!" _

As they watched the girls, many of the nations thought back to the times they lost their loved ones and cried thinking about how sad they were. Feliciano was silently crying as he thought of the empire that he loved and left him to become powerful. '_Holy Rome_" Feliciano thought to himself.

"_In the middle of my sleep, a dream makes me relieve _

_The memory of that one day _

_I recall our conversation _

_You were not totally honest with me _

_Even though you held me so, told me you won't let go _

_I was your one only _

_You along with all your promises _

_Disappear away into the night _

_I will search for you until the end of time _

_I will search for you for all of eternity_

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes_

_I just want to feel your presence in the morning _

_I lost, I lost, I lost you _

_You're making, making, my music _

_I lost, I lost, I lost you _

_Will we never meet again? _

_NO! _

_That someone I love right now is far away_

_So far away, my tears will not stop flowing_

_Tomorrow, I know there is still hope for me_

_So I lay myself to sleep and bid you good night_

_That someone I love right now is far away_

_So far away, my tears will not stop flowing_

_So I sleep and when I open up my eyes, _

_I just want to feel your presence in the morning_

_I still, I still, I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever_

_I still, I still, I love you_

_And I'm never gonna stop_

_I still, I still, I love you_

_I'm waiting, waiting forever_

_I still, I still, I love you_

_And I will see you again_

_Yeah!"_

After Daisy and Sakura played one more string, they stopped playing. Madeline panted into the mike with a smile on her face, and her smile grew brighter as the crowd began to roar with excitement. Even some of the nations like Prussia and America were joining in on the cheering.

"Thanks for liking this song. It was made by our talented songwriter and lead guitarist, Lovina Vargas who is missing tonight due to having a cold along with our other guitarist, Alice Kirkland. For our next song, we will sing a song written by Alice Kirkland," Madeline said. Daisy and Sakura began to rock out with their guitars and Maria began to bang on her drums. Madeline smirked as she took of her guitar and took a deep breath.

"_Standing where I should be_

_Believing as I'm told to believe_

_Being who I should be_

_Doing what I should do_

_Did you hear what I said?_

_Did you get what I meant?_

_What you saw is an illusion_

_You're living in delusion_

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days I never could get over_

_Going on and on until I'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time _

_Ask me if you're anxious_

_I'll give you all the answers_

_Truth or dare - it's your choice_

_Your truth is what you wish for"_

All of the nations stared at Madeline in amazement. Romulus stared at his confident granddaughter in amazement and smiled as he thought of how much fun is was spending time with his grandson before he died, while Feliciano and Germany stared at Daisy in amazement. America was just jumping around the place as the rock music was playing throughout the club. '_This is so fucking awesome!_' America thought to himself.

"_Who am I to tell you that the future's in your hands?_

_Set me free from lies and cold deceptions, I'm so scared_

_Going on and on across this land, across the time_

_Going on to see, to feel, to breathe_

_I've always wanted _

_Sleepless nights I'm spending_

_Counting all the words that broke my heart_

_I'm leaving all my past here_

_Then I'll see the world for sure _

_Going on and on I have the future in my hands_

_Getting lose from days I never could get over_

_Going on and on until I'm finally myself_

_Getting out of this dishonest world I never wanted_

_Now is the time_

_Now is the time_

_Chase after time_

_Chase after time." _

Daisy ended the song by strumming a few strings on the guitar. The girls looked at the audience and smiled at each other as they heard the crowd roar yet again. Maria got off her seat and walked up to Madeline, hugging her and saying to the mike," We are the angels of hell. We hoped you liked our songs."

The girls took their instruments of the stage, waving at the audience with smiles on their faces while Maria blew a kiss at the crowd, causing the crowd to go wild. Nora and Tina came onto the stage and said," I'm glad you all liked tonight's treat. I hope you all have a wonderful time tonight in Valhalla."

The music and lights came back on, causing everyone to dance as they did before. Madeline and the girls came out of the backstage and went to where the nations were. Maria hugged Prussia while laughing while Daisy and Sakura went somewhere else and Madeline just smiled at the happiness that surrounded the nations before she said," It's time to get home."

Some of the nations whined but not before Madeline glared at them and said," It's time we go home."

"But what about France and Alice?" Daisy asked.

"Hera and I found them," Sakura said as she pointed to her red head wife. Behind Hera were France and Alice, whose clothes were slightly ripped and had bruises on their faces.

Madeline and Maria suddenly began to laugh loudly while pointing at the two blonde nations; they supported each other up as they stopped laughing and panted while they clutched their sides.

"You are bloody wankers," Alice said.

"Says the girl who fought the guy she fucked in the back of a club," Madeline retorts.

Alice blushed and punched Madeline's arm in anger. Madeline wiped a tear coming from her eye and patted her blushing friend on the back and said," We're going home now."

"Thank god," Alice muttered as she got out of the club first with Madeline and the rest of the nations following her. Maria stayed behind and went back to the bar with a smile on her face. '_Damn. This was a fun night._' Maria thought to herself.

**XXX **

The nations finally got to Madeline's house opened the door to see Nikolai and the children unconscious on the floor with Chiara on the couch and looked at the nations with empty eyes. Spain and Romulus shivered as they saw the emptiness that was in Chiara's eyes.

"Daisy what are you doing with these people and why aren't you with?" Chiara asked.

"Chiara, these people are our friends," Daisy said.

"No. They're your friends. My friends are in the arena dying or killing each other and I need to help them survive," Chiara said. Feliciano and Romulus stared at Chiara with shock as they saw the anger rising in Chiara's

"Sorella please calm down," Daisy said as she reached her hand out to her sister.

Chiara looked at the hand for a few minutes but she slapped it away and said," Daisy, don't touch me. I'm tainted."

"No you aren't," Daisy said.

"I have done many things that you shouldn't even know so yes I am tainted," Chiara.

Chiara looked at Alice and smirked as she said," Hello Britannia. How are you?"

"Good Chiara," Alice answered.

"Are you still pissed about the fact that I let my men invade Scotland?" Chiara asked.

Alice glared at Chiara and got out a sword, running towards Chiara and swung her sword at Chiara. Chiara smiled and closed her eyes as she waited for the sword to kill her. '_I truly am sorry for the things I've done to the world.'_ Chiara thought to herself.

The sword finally struck down and the room was covered with shrieks and blood. "CHIARA!"

**XXX **

**Hey you guys this is Hinalover 1010! I hoped you liked this chapter because it took me a lot of time to figure out what should happen with Chiara being a child and all, but you'll find out more the next chapter. Also the songs were Lost my music from the melancholy of Haruhi suzumiya and the other was future in my hand from Devil May Cry so I don't own them.**


	7. Chiara, Persia, and the meeting

**Messed up Nyotalia meet hetalia **

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Chapter 7: Chiara, Persia, and the meeting **

**XXX **

"Chiara!" Spain cried as he shielded Chiara from Alice's sword, which resulted in his arm being cut off. France and America held a struggling Alice, who was only glaring at Chiara with hatred burning in her eyes.

Chiara looked at Spain in shock as she saw blood coming out of the grinning Spaniard who staring down at her. Chiara asked," Why did you do that? Why didn't you let me die?"

Spain slapped Chiara upside the head. Chiara looked at Spain with confusion and asked," Why did you do that?"

"Because if you died, then a lot of people, including me, will be sad," Spain said.

"No they won't. They don't care about Romano or me. His own grandfather left him alone to defend himself while taking Feliciano. The rest of the countries talk about how useless or rude Romano is, but they never got to his heart or even attempted to befriend him. They would be happy if he died," Chiara explained. Romulus looked down in shame as he remembered when he took Feliciano with him, but didn't say anything to Romano and just left the child alone. The other nations that had always talked bad about Romano looked down as well, thinking that Chiara was right.

"But I care about you," Spain said.

"Who are you?" Chiara asked. Spain fell down to the ground in disappointment over the fact that the current Chiara doesn't remember him. Daisy ran over to her sister, pushing Spain out of the way and hugged her. Chiara stared at her younger sister and hugged her back. France and America let go of the now calm Alice, but America decided to get revenge from what happened in the club and held Alice, while making out with her.

"Now we got this crazy shit done, can you please explain why my boyfriend and children are on the floor?" Madeline asked.

Chiara looked at Madeline and answered," Well, I woke up and came downstairs and found myself crowded by these people and I attacked."

Madeline looked at Daisy who said," Sorella isn't use to people crowding her unless it's in an arena, so she thought that they were going to kill and she reacted."

Madeline sighed and picked up Ukraine and a few of her children. The other countries looked at Madeline and asked," Are you okay? Do you need any help?"

Madeline looked at the nations and said," I'm okay and no I don't need any help. This is nothing compared to what I can do full strength. I can carry two adult blue whales, though I suppose I've gotten a bit weak."

"Why do you say that aru?" China asked.

"Because when I was little and I didn't know any of the nations yet, I could carry three or four adult blue whales."

The nations looked at America, who looked at his fellow nations in confusion and stopped kissing Alice, and asked," What?"

"Nothing," they replied. Madeline left the living room with her kids and boyfriend which left the nations with Chiara.

"So who are you guys and what do you want with me and my sister?" Chiara asked.

"They're the new slaves the emperor ordered to take care of us," Daisy explained. The nations looked at Daisy with confused and angry looks. Daisy looked at the nations back with a scowl on her face, not afraid of them.

"If that bastard sent them, then you can have them. Make them be your slaves or send them home," Chiara said.

"Why don't you like the emperor?" Russia asked.

"Because he and the upper class are selfish pigs that don't care if the people lower than them are dying and suffering. I really hate selfish people who won't help them for something stupid," Chiara explained.

"Wait," Daisy said as she looked at her older sister." Have you met a man named Persia?"

Chiara looked at her sister and blushed with a smile on her face and nodded. Spain quickly felt jealously slowly creeping in his soul as he saw the blush creep on Chiara's face. Daisy sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose; she looked down at her blushing sister and asked," Do you like him?"

"No!" Chiara yelled, but the blush on her face still stayed. "Why would I like a dummy that always smiles about everything and can't even tell when he's being insulted?"

"You look so cute Lovi~" Spain cooed. Chiara looked at the Spaniard with confusion in her eyes, the blush now gone from her face. Daisy groaned and jabbed Spain in the rib, causing the Spaniard to fall to the ground in pain.

"What the hell is a Lovi?" Chiara and Romulus asked.

"It's that guy's nickname for Romano," Daisy and Feliciano explained.

Then, Chiara felt sleepy and yawned. Daisy turned her attention to her sleepy older sister and said," Are you tired again?"

Chiara rubbed her eye and nodded, the nations cooed at how cute Chiara looked and left her to be when she was picked up by Daisy to go to a room.

"Daisy, you shouldn't do that," a voice said. Everyone turned to see a disheveled Madeline and Nikolai. Everyone immediately knew what the two nations did upstairs and looked away from either disgust or jealousy.

"And why not?" Daisy asked.

"Because Japan and our bosses texted me saying there is a meeting going on today," Madeline explained.

"What's so important about this one?"

"They say that Anya will be attending with Belarus." The nyo nations sucked in a deep breath and looked at Madeline, hoping that she and the others were right. Alice looked at Madeline with pleading eyes and Madeline looked down as she nodded.

"They said everyone must come," Madeline explained. She looked at the sleeping Chiara, who was in her sister's arms." That includes her."

"Dammit,' Daisy groaned.

"We'll take daisy's Ferrari while you guys can take the limo," Madeline explained. Japan sighed in relief, already experiencing how Feliciano can drive and didn't want to experience it again. The other nations whined until Madeline gave them a glare that quickly shut them up.

"We better get going or else we'll be in trouble. All of the nations are coming. Including Emily," Madeline said, shuddering as she remembered her cute, yet insane sister. Daisy patted Madeline on the back in sympathy, but it didn't calm down Madeline one bit.

"I pity you," Alice said.

"Let's just go," Madeline said.

Madeline, Daisy, Nikolai, Chiara, and Alice got in the car while the other nations got into Madeline's black limo. '_If they fuck up my limo then I'm going to kill them all.'_ Madeline thought to herself in the Ferrari, ignoring Daisy's crazy driving.

**XXX **

In the limo, the nations were conversing amongst themselves. They were talking about their experiences in the world of Nyotalia and the girls. Italy suddenly said," I wonder why everybody doesn't like Anya?"

"Yeah," America said." I've been wondering that too. I mean, I can understand why Maddie hates Russia's counterpart since she killed France, but I've been wondering what that woman did against the others?"

"I'm just wondering where everybody else has been since we've entered," Turkey commented.

"I guess that we can ask at the meeting," Germany said

"I'm don't care. I'm just hoping I can see Chiara in a maid outfit and calling me master before we go," Spain said, imagining his precious Chiara in a maid outfit. America and France suddenly got a nosebleed as they imagined Alice in a maid outfit as well, along with the other nations who were also imagining what their crush would look like in a maid outfit.

"That would be hot," Prussia said, imagining Madeline wearing a maid outfit while doing everything he said. Spain glared at Prussia, who was immediately coming up with what to tell his Spanish friend without dying by the female nations.

Prussia leaned close to Spain and whispered in his ear, the Spaniard nodded and smiled as Prussia finished with a faint blush on his face. The nations wondered what Prussia said to Spain, who was smiling after what his friend said while being in his own world.

"I wonder why Prussia hates us in this world," Hungary thought aloud.

Prussia said," It's because they didn't help her with something and someone she loved very much died. I can somewhat understand that."

Spain and France flinched as they remembered Maria's crying face as she told them that Chiara killed Holy Rome and Austria and Hungary didn't help. Prussia looked at his friends and noticed that they flinched.

"Hey, do they have beer in here?" Prussia asked. Germany and a few other nations sighed at the stupidity the Prussian was showing.

**XXX **

In Daisy's Ferrari, Madeline was rubbing Chiara's back as the small girl was groaning from her sister's terrible and dangerous driving. Alice and Nikolai just looked at the smiling Daisy as if she was a mad woman trying to kill them. Alice finally snapped," Are you trying to kill us?"

"No. I'm just trying to hurry to the meeting at the school," Daisy explained.

"Can you do that without your crazy driving?" Alice asked.

"Girls, please calm down," Nikolai begged. Madeline looked at her boyfriend and smiled as she leaned to her boyfriend, slamming her lips on to his. Nikolai looked at his girlfriend in shock before he responded back with passion. Alice looked at the two nations making out and turned green in disgust.

"Can you two do that when we're not in the car with a sleeping child?" Alice asked. Madeline pushed Nikolai away for a minute until and looked at Alice, giving her the middle finger and went back to kissing Nikolai.

"Daisy, drive faster," Alice commanded.

"Will do," Daisy smirked, hitting the speed pedal even harder, making the car drive to the school faster. Alice groaned and held her stomach and looked out the window.

**XXX **

The nations finally got to the school. Madeline and the others in Daisy's Ferrari got out first when the limo suddenly appeared. The door opened and out came the other nations. Madeline motioned for the nations to follow into the school.

"You guys, here is a warning for you when you enter this place," Madeline said. She looked at the nations with a serious look on her face." This isn't the meetings you've been used to. This is full of nations that are different from your universe. If Anya will appear then I'm telling you guys to not piss her off or else I can't guarantee what will happen to you."

The nations entered the school and walked down the hall to see Maria in the way, but she looked different. She had on a black tuxedo with a rose on the pocket and a red bow and black heels, but she wore a sad look on her face. Madeline looked straight at Maria, which caused the Prussian to only give a bright smile. Maria smiled and said," Hey. How are you guys?"

"Is the rumor true about Anya?" Madeline asked.

Maria lost her smile and frowned," I haven't seen here. Nobody has seen Belarus or Anya."

"Geez," Madeline sighed. Daisy looked at her sister, who was groaning in her sleep and suddenly took off to somewhere. Maria frowned as she saw the retreating form of daisy and her older sister. Alice caught Maria's frown and patted her head, which caused Maria to look at the British girl and smile.

"So we have to go to the classroom now, see you there," Alice said as she and Madeline walked down the hall further with the nations following behind them.

When they got at the end of the hallway, they found a big door that said **MEETING ROOM**. A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a maid outfit stood by the door with no expression on her face stood by the door, glancing at the nations in front of her. Madeline and Alice smiled at the girl and waved at her. The girl sighed and said," You can come in Canada and England. The people behind you must stay here."

"Egypt, please don't be a stick in the mud. They're us form another dimension," Alice said. Turkey and Greece looked at the girl with shock.

"Switzerland told me to keep watch on the people showing up today due to the rumor that Russia and Belarus might appear for the meeting. Only nations from this world may enter," Egypt said, glaring at the nations behind Madeline and Alice." They must stay here."

"Geez," Alice sighed. She leaned to her former colony's ear and whispered something. Egypt widened her eyes slightly and the nations could see a little blush on her face before she lost her blush and her passive face showed once again.

"They may enter," Egypt declared. She opened the door for the nations, motioning for them to enter which they did. The door closed behind them, but the nations didn't notice. They only noticed the huge meeting room they were in.

The room had a large table with many chairs like their own meeting room, but they had many things that were different. The room had many small TVs where the chairs were, along with tablets and headphones. America, who upset about this meeting room being better than the meeting room he was accustomed to, whined," Why don't we have a kickass room like this?"

"Because our economy is good right now," Madeline answered. America glared at Madeline, who glared right back at the huge American. America noticed the cold dead look in Madeline's eyes appearing once more and put his hand on Madeline's shoulder. Madeline quickly got the life back in her eyes and looked at America with confusion.

"Yes?" Madeline asked.

America smiled, but his eyes showed concern as he said," Nothing dude. You just looked like you spaced out there for a minute."

"I was?" Madeline asked herself.

"Yes you were. Now let's get the meeting started or else Austria and Switzerland will be pissed," Alice said.

"MADDIE!" a voice cried out. Madeline immediately froze as soon as she heard the voice and turned around with fear in her eyes. Behind her was Emily wearing a cowboy hat and a bikini that resembled the American flag with denim shorts covering the lower half of her bikini with cowboy boots. She ran to the shivering Canadian and jumped on her, causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Hi Emily," Madeline sighed. Emily ignored what her sister said to her and rubbed her cheek on her sister's face with glee, while Madeline could only lie on the floor and take what her sister was giving to her like a weakling.

"I missed you so much. Where were you?" Emily asked.

"At home with my kids," Madeline lied.

"You weren't with that disgusting Nikolai were you?" Emily asked menacingly.

"No," Madeline lied once more. Emily noticed the people that were watching her and her sister, which caused her to get her off of her sister and stand up on, glaring at the nations while doing so. The nations shivered as they felt the icy glare on themselves.

"Who the hell are you fuckers?" Emily asked.

"Dude, you're me?" America asked.

Emily looked at Alice, who explained," They're us from another universe."

Emily looked at the confused America and nodded her head. Russia and Japan stared at the passive with lust and a bit of fear. Emily ignored the nations once more and turned her attention back to Madeline, who was sitting in her assigned sit. Emily sat on her sister's lap and leaned forward to kiss her.

Then, Adelheid and her brother, Noah, showed up along with Austria and Hungary. Adelheid was pleased that all of the nations showed up and said," Now that we got everyone here, we can finally begin this meeting."

"Wait comrade, you forgot us," a voice said behind. The nations turned their heads and gasped as they saw Anya smiling at them all and Belarus with Maria on Belarus' shoulder. Madeline looked at her Prussian friend in concern before she glared at Anya with immense hatred.

"Anya and Vladimir, how nice to see you," Switzerland said, she glanced at Maria with disgust." I see you've brought Maria along with you."

"Da she was so uncooperative until Vladimir punched her and she became unconscious," Anya explained. Germany and Prussia stared at the unconscious Maria with concern before they returned their attention to Anya.

"So why are you here?" Lithuania asked.

"Because I wanted to see how everyone has been doing since I left. You know how I hate being left out on things," Anya explained. America shivered at the coldness in Anya's voice, which caused Anya to look at the nations.

"So who are they, Madeline? Your fuck buddies? I thought you would remain faithful to my dear older brother whore," Anya spat.

America, angry at Anya's words towards Madeline, said," We're not her fuck buddies and she's remained faithful to you pansy of a brother, you psychotic bitch."

The room was deadly silent after America said those words. Anya stared at America for a few seconds with nothing on her face before she smiled once more and walked towards America. She shot out her hand and grabbed America's neck, ignoring the coughs coming from the man she was chocking.

"You do not have manner I see. Let me teach you some before you end up six feet under because of your stupidity," Anya said. She squeezed the neck harder and harder as if America's neck was a toy until she saw the American's face practically turn blue. She let go of America, who fell to the floor while holding his neck gently and coughing. She grabbed America's jacket and flung him across the room with ease, showing a sadistic smile while she did so. Anya turned her attention to the nations that were staring at her in horror and fear.

"Do any of you also want a lesson on manners?" Anya said as she walked closer to the nations, who were backing away from her as if she was the plague. Madeline quickly shot up from her sit and stood in between with a fierce look on her face.

"Аня, пожалуйста, не повредит им. Они мои друзья, и я не обманывать Николай," Madeline said. Anya stopped walking and stared at Madeline with adoration.

"This reminds me of back when you were so little and you used to follow me wherever just trying to learn everything about me and would cry when I disappeared," Anya said." Now you can speak my language and I didn't help you at all."

"A lot of things have changed," Madeline said. Anya had a hollow look in her eyes before she got a glow back in her eyes.

"Oui, il a ma petite princesse," Anya said. Madeline stood there with shock and hatred on her face before she quickly exited the room with Emily, the nations, and Alice following her. The other nations stared at Anya, who stared right back at them with amusement.

"Let us begin this stupid meeting, da?" Anya asked as she sat in Madeline's seat while Belarus quickly put Maria in her own seat before he sat next to Anya on the floor. Anya smiled as she saw the hatred in Adelheid's eyes vanish as the Swiss girl quickly talked about the problems in their world.

**XXX **

"Madeline wait!" Alice cried. Madeline stopped fast walking and looked at Alice with dead eyes. Alice shivered as she saw the dead look in Madeline's eyes and didn't move an inch, in fear of what Madeline might do to her.

Emily and the other nations caught up with the two, but it was only Emily who stopped like Alice, but there wasn't fear in her eyes while the nations got closer to the frozen Canadian woman who was staring at them. America took no notice of the dead look in Madeline's eyes and put both of his hands on her shoulders asking," Maddie, are you alright?"

Then, Madeline suddenly shed a tear from her eye as the temperature in the room suddenly dropped, causing all of the nations to notice and huddle together for warmth. Something blue appeared from Madeline's back and formed into a blue odd looking creature that was wrapping itself around Madeline.

The ghost looked like a reindeer with dog like teeth on the body of a wolf that was rotting slowly as parts of its ribcage shows along with a few other bones and was covered in blood. The nations could only stare at the strange creature in horror. Madeline walked closer to the nations who were standing still, frozen in fear.

Then, Alice thought of something and ran off to somewhere. Emily looked at her former caretaker and turned her attention once more on Madeline. '_Maddie please don't kill me._' Emily thought to herself as she saw her sister walk closer to her, the intention of killing people shown within her and the demon's eyes.

Then, Alice showed up with a wooden box. She quickly opened the box and out came a song with no voice, but two people in the box were dancing as if they were alive. Madeline stopped walking and looked at the music box she touched the music box and suddenly collapsed; falling to the ground as the nations and Emily quickly came to Madeline's aid.

"What was that?" America asked.

"The Wendigo, a creature that is a legend that came from the Algonquian people that live in North America. It's a malevolent cannibalistic spirit that can possess humans and in this case, Madeline," Alice explained.

"Why is that inside of birdie?" Prussia asked.

"That's been inside of Madeline since forever, before she even became my sister, before we even met the European nations that took us and called us their kids. The only people that know would be Anya or mother," Emily said.

"We need to bring her home," Alice said.

"But we have to find the other me and Chiara," Italy pointed out.

Then, Daisy showed up behind all of the nations and said," Hi."

The nations jumped in shock silently, making sure not to disturb Madeline. The nations looked behind Daisy to see a grown Chiara with short hair that curled at the bottom and a sword right by her while wearing a long sleeved white dress and black ballet shoes, who was glaring at them suspiciously. She whispered into Daisy's ears and Daisy said," They're my friends."

Chiara immediately lost her glare as she said," Really? I'm so happy for you daisy. It's high time that you had some friends and have a bit of fun. I'm glad you chose boy for friends and you might lose your virginity! Persia will be so pleased when he hears about this. I can't wait to tell him."

Daisy blushed while she glared at her and said," I already lost my virginity."

"To whom?" Chiara asked, glaring at the nations as she raised her sword slightly as an attack stance. Spain could only smile at the glaring Chiara like it was his Romano and hugged her.

"Who the hell are you?" Chiara asked as she pushed Spain away.

"He's my friend, Antonio. He thinks you're an awesome sister so he hugged you," Daisy lied.

Chiara's eyes widened and she helped Spain up while saying," I'm so sorry. I thought you were going to attack me. I didn't know. Please forgive me."

"It's okay," Spain said.

Alice looked at Chiara and said," Hello Chiara."

Chiara looked at Alice and hugged her while saying," Alice! I'm so happy to see you. I can't believe that you grew up to be a beautiful woman."

"Go to hell," Alice said, blushing form the compliment.

Then, Chiara remembered something and asked," Daisy, who the hell took your virginity?"

Daisy sighed and lied," Prussia."

Chiara smiled and walked towards Prussia before she stopped and said,' who are you and why do you somewhat resemble Prussia?"

"I am Prussia," Prussia said.

"No you're not. You grew out your hair a bit and you aren't wearing your uniform," Chiara said before she grabbed Prussia's junk." Plus, you have dick which means you're a man and you don't have the scar Prussia has so I'm going to ask you again. Who are you and why do you somewhat resemble Prussia?"

Chiara let go of Prussia's junk and waited for an answer, while Prussia and the other nations stood frozen at the fact that Chiara grabbed Prussia's dick and felt nothing. Chiara, annoyed that no one was answering, asked her sister," Why did you befriend someone that is trying poorly to impersonate the leader of the Teutonic knights?"

"He's interesting," Daisy said.

"Can we go home now? I want to see my adorable lion," Chiara cooed as she was remembering her pet lion that would always play with her.

"Fine," Daisy said.

Daisy and Chiara walked off to go home, ignoring the nations behind them. Alice sighed as she saw the two walk off like nothing had happened. Spain and a few other nations along with Romulus and Alderick walked behind them.

"We should bring Madeline home now," Alice said. Russia picked up Madeline and carried her bridal style and the rest of the nations walked off to Madeline's house.

"By the way, why did Madeline stop for the music box?" America asked.

"It's something Marianne gave her to help her fall asleep whenever she went away for the night," Alice explained." Madeline cherishes it dearly so I thought that it would help her to subdue the Wendigo."

"Madeline must really love the France in this world," America commented.

"Madeline loved Marianne more than all hockey and maple syrup in the world," Alice said." What Anya said to her caused some memories to resurface in her mind. After all, she used what Marianne used to call Madeline before she died."

"What did it mean any way?" America asked.

"My little princess," Alice answered.

**XXX**

As Chiara and Daisy drove home with the few nations and empires, Chiara looked at her sister with eyes full of fear and said," Daisy, why are we even in something full of magic when we could just walk?"

"It's a car and because it's a long walk home," Daisy answered. Chiara looked out of her window and gasped in awe as she saw what was outside the car. But she then felt sadness as she remembered her love.

"I miss Persia very much," Chiara sighed. Spain felt jealousy enter his heart as he saw the love in Chiara's eyes as she spoke of her Persian lover. Daisy glanced at her love struck sister and patted her on the shoulder. Chiara looked at her sister and smiled." But at least I have you with me Daisy."

After that, everyone didn't talk until they finally reached home. When they got out, Chiara stared at the house in amazement. She kicked the door open and found nothing but a bored Sergio watching TV. Sergio looked at Chiara with confusion and looked at Daisy," Why does big sister seem strange?"

"Russia gave something to Chiara that made her time go backwards and now she's changing until she gets to her current time period," Daisy explained. Chiara stared at the two with confusion until she saw how cute Sergio was and was thinking about how her sister knew the boy.

"Daisy, do you know this child?" Chiara asked. "He's soo cute!"

"Yes. He's a student of mine," Daisy lied.

"You have a student?" Chiara gasped. "I thought you couldn't handle anyone, but I guess that I was wrong."

"Well, I guess that I can go find my furry Marcus and I might get Persia," Chiara said with a wink. She disappeared from the room and Sergio looked at his

"Is she where she and Persia are in love?" Sergio asked.

"Yea," Daisy answered. "I just hope that she doesn't go where Persia died."

"I do too," Sergio said.

Romulus looked at Sergio and asked," Who are you?"

"I'm Sicily," Sergio answered.

Prussia, Germany, and Feliciano looked at the scowl upon Daisy's face and it was Prussia who broke the silence by asking Daisy," Why is Persia so important to Chiara?"

"He was the first person in the world to see her as Chiara, not the Roman Empire. I see her as my older sister so I don't count," Daisy explained." She loves for that. She loves him for being the light to her darkness. Antonia was the second person to see Chiara as a person and not as a country.

"After Persia died, Chiara lost the reason to live. I remembered when she would try to commit suicide countless times to point where she was forced to be on house arrest without any weapons only food was delivered to her. I can understand her. I had the same love sickness with Holy Rome."

Then, Chiara busted into the room with tears in her eyes. She hugged her sister and sobbed," I can't find Marcus or Persia anywhere."

Daisy sighed and rubbed her sister's back and explained," Marcus is dead. He died of old age sorella."

"That's a lie. I saw Marcus just yesterday and he was fine and young. How could he die of old age?" Chiara sobbed. Daisy sighed once more and thought about telling her sister the truth, but could almost see her sister going hysterical and try to get a doctor for her head, which would cause problems.

"Then where is Persia?" Chiara asked.

"Persia went off to somewhere," Daisy lied." He will be back soon. Do you want to take a nap?"

"Sure. I need to rest. This is confusing me very much. Some rest will help me get my head straight," Chiara answered. Daisy led her distraught sister upstairs to get some sleep while the nations and empires waited downstairs.

As soon as Chiara went to sleep, Daisy tiptoed downstairs and looked at the confused nations and former empire and asked," What?"

"We have nothing to say," They all said in unison.

**XXX **

A few hours later, a small Chiara walked downstairs with a happy look on her face. Spain, Feliciano, and Romulus smiled at the happiness that was glowing in Chiara's eyes. Daisy looked at her sister in concern and asked," Sorella, what year is it?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Miss Antonia is taking care of me and I love her," Chiara answered. "By the way, where is Miss Antonia?"

"She went out to get some tomatoes, but she left a friend of hers in charge," Daisy lied as she pointed to Spain. Chiara looked at Spain for a few minutes until she smiled and jumped on him with glee. Spain was thanking god in his head as he saw Chiara's smile headed towards him while Romulus was thinking of ways to kill the happy Spaniard.

"Hola! My name is Chiara Vargas and I'm glad to have you for a boss," Chiara said with a wink.

"Hola! I'm Antonio Carriedo," Spain introduced. Chiara grew an even bigger smile and hugged Spain, rubbing her cheek on his shirt. Spain hugged Chiara back and rubbed his cheek on the top of her head.

"So what do you want me to do today, boss?" Chiara asked.

"Sorella, you can't follow his orders. Antonia gave him the job as your caretaker," Daisy explained. Chiara looked at her sister and got off of Spain, who was upset that Chiara got away from his hold.

"Okay," Chiara said as she walked towards the door and sat there the entire time. Daisy and the rest of the nations and former empires looked at Chiara in confusion until Daisy widened her eyes in realization and sat by her sister.

"You're waiting for Antonia to come home?" Daisy asked.

"Si," Chiara answered.

"I'll wait with you then," Daisy said.

Chiara looked at her younger sister as if she was insane and said," No way are you waiting with me Daisy! You would probably die from the cold or pass out!

Chiara pushed her sister upstairs, while Daisy was struggling to stay downstairs with Chiara. The nations watched in amusement as chibi Chiara was actually forcing a grown daisy upstairs.

Then, Chiara suddenly collapsed on the floor which caused everyone to come to her aid. Spain and Daisy were frantically calling Chiara's name and shaking her but nothing worked. Chiara just laid there on the floor until Sergio said," Sorella?"

Then, Chiara shot up from the ground and glared at everyone around her with a dead look in her eyes. She looked at daisy and smiled a cold smile and asked," Daisy, can I kill Holy Rome?"

"What?" Daisy asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"I said can I kill Holy Rome? She killed my precious Persia so I have to kill her," Chiara explained

Daisy looked at her sister with fear and answered," Chiara you can…"

**XXX **

**What will Daisy say to her older sister that wants to kill her love? Why did Holy Rome even kill Persia? Send more reviews and I might explain it in the next chapter. I'm starting to have ideas for a new story. Check my poll online and pick. I'll explain who the main characters are for each story. Have a fun time voting! **

**Hinalover 1010**


	8. Lovina, fight, and kidnapping

**Messed Nyotalia meet Hetalia**

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 8: Chiara, fight, and kidnapping**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**All of my readers, I just want to say thank you so fucking much for reviewing MNMH. You guys are fucking amazing, you know that?! ~ Hinalover 1010 **

**XXX **

Daisy looked at her sister and answered," Chiara, you can…."

"Please decide dear sister or I may just kill Holy Rome and others. I'm not as patient as I used to be," Chiara commented.

"You cannot kill holy Rome," Daisy said.

Chiara looked at her sister with fury in her eyes and asked," Why not?"

"Because she's already dead," Daisy quickly replied.

"No she's not. I can feel her presence on this Earth," Chiara said. Daisy spared a quick glance to Germany, who was still staring at Chiara in shock, before she looked at her sister once more.

Chiara looked at the shell shocked Germany and asked," Who are you?"

Germany got out of his daze and straightened up, answering," Germany."

Chiara looked at Germany with confusion in her eyes until she got out a battle axe and was about to swing it at the German's head until she stopped, leaving a slight cut on the German's neck. She smiled and said," You were made from Monika."

"Sorella," Daisy whispered. Chiara ignored her sister and just kept smiling at Germany with amusement in her eyes.

"I'm not that fucking stupid, Daisy. This man who resembles Monika was made from Monika. The damn bitch either decided to make a successor to the power of being a country or someone made him from her. I have so many questions, but I'm pissed and I'm going to kill you," Chiara said before she swung her axe at the German. A loud clang rang throughout the room as Prussia and Spain decided to protect Germany by bringing out their weapons, a sword and a battle axe.

Chiara looked at the two in annoyance and said," I'm going to go on a whim here and say the older me and her friends suddenly brought you and many other nations here for the purpose of doing something that they can't. I assume it is something dangerous."

Spain and the rest looked at the emotionless Chiara, who looked right back at them. It was Spain who broke the silence by asking," How are you…?"

"Romano was little and thought of becoming smart like you or Austria so I was made to be like this. Does that satisfy you?" Chiara asked. Spain just looked at the girl dumbfounded. The rest of the nations just looked at the tiny child with shock.

Chiara looked at the nations with annoyance and said," I'm guessing that since you guys aren't doing shit I'm going to kill Germany."

Chiara ran past the nations and raised her battle axe, smiling at the horror in Germany's eyes but then a loud clang once again rang throughout the room as Daisy shielded Germany form her sister's battle axe by blocking it with a rifle. Chiara looked at her younger sister with a smile on her face and kicked her in the stomach, which caused Daisy to fall to the ground.

"Daisy, why are you being so difficult? You used to let me do things and didn't say a word, but I guess you've changed." Chiara said, not caring when her sister didn't reply back.

Chiara returned her attention back to Germany and the others and sighed," Oh well. Since I can't kill you myself, I have to enlist others to help me."

"Who would help you?" Prussia asked.

"They won't willingly help me. I'm just going to force them to help with hypnosis," Chiara answered honestly.

Spain decided to change the subject by saying," You really are an honest kid."

Chiara looked at Spain with confusion for a few minutes before she closed her eyes and smiled." You really are just like her."

"Who?"

"Miss Antonia, you resemble her so much in both looks and personality that it's almost as if you and my boss are fraternal twins. Romano and I are nothing alike because Romano doesn't like who he is and changed me to be like Feliciano. I almost hate you, Feliciano, and everyone else from your world very much for causing him to look down upon himself as if he wasn't a person, but I suppose since Romano doesn't want hate in him I can't hate anyone. It's annoying, having someone make you into their own image.

"I have to go find that woman. The one who possesses that monster, that blood thirsty monster that's stronger than anything I've ever seen. I need someone like her to kill Monika. Goodbye Daisy."

Chiara then exited out of the house with a battle axe in her hands, not caring when Romulus and Spain reached out for her, only to touch air when Chiara shut the door behind her.

Daisy looked at the door with sad eyes while Spain walked up to her and ordered," Explain. Now!"

"Sorella is different now. Persia's death has caused both Romano's and her personality to severely change. You were away at the time when Romano changed his personality but he changed back to his normal self by the time you came back," Sergio answered.

"That's basically the gist of it. She doesn't care of who she destroys or has to kill in order to get to her goal," Daisy added.

Feliciano then asked," Where was I when this happened?"

"Probably with Austria and Hungary, crying that Holy Rome left," Sergio answered.

"Anyway, we should probably call Alice and tell her to protect Madeline from Chiara," Sergio said. Sergio got out a cellphone and speed dialed Alice, who was currently sandwiched between a sleeping America and a near asleep France.

XXX

Before Chiara changed, with Madeline and Alice, the two girls were in Madeline's house which looked like Hell came through the house and decided to fuck it up. Madeline was lying on a couch asleep with a few of the nations like France and America along with a few of her children while the rest of the nations decided to play with the other kids and mess up the place with Alice trying to stop all of them, but she was failing epically.

Alice decided to stop and let the others do whatever the hell they wanted to do while she go tend to the sleeping Madeline. Alice put a cold rag on her head and frowned as she saw Madeline opened her eyes for a second, her face red and had a goofy smile on her face as she reached out for Alice and said, "Mama."

"You really care for Marianne that much huh?" Alice murmured with a smile on her face. "I haven't seen her smile like that since Nunavut was born."

"Does Madeline love France that much?" America asked.

"Yes. She loved Marianne so much that when she died and was under my care, she tried to kill herself multiple times by hanging herself or slitting her throat because she thought she would be reunited with Marianne in heaven."

"Wow."

"I'll never forget the day when I first saw her. She was practically skin and bones and her eyes held nothing but a want for death. She even asked me if I could kill her. I've never seen someone so desperate for death like Madeline," Alice said, shivering as she thought of Madeline when she was under her rule. France looked at Madeline for a few minutes and kissed her forehead. Madeline's eyes opened and she rose from the couch

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"The thing came out again," Alice replied. Madeline sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose and flicked her forehead, causing it to bleed. America and the others looked at Madeline in shock.

"I can't believe the Wendigo came out again. I thought we had an agreement," Madeline muttered to herself.

"Plus, you called me mama," Alice giggled. Madeline looked at Alice with mortification in her eyes and put a couch cushion to her face; Alice giggled at Madeline's actions and sat next to her with a smile on her face.

"Pwease kiwl mwe (Please kill me)," Madeline mumbled under the pillow. Alice, understanding what Madeline said, sighed and punched the cushion.

"You do realize that I won't kill you and never will right?" Alice asked. Madeline shook her head and suddenly remembered Chiara.

"What happened to Chiara?" Madeline asked.

"I honestly don't know."

Madeline sighed and pushed the cushion off of her face and tossed her head back further into the couch, "It's really annoying when you don't know what's happening to a friend."

"It's a bitch, isn't it?" Alice commented. Madeline gave a soft smile to the British girl and nodded.

"Well now that you're awake, I can finally go to sleep," Alice yelled, running to a guest room with America and France right behind her.

Madeline smiled at her British friend and could only giggle before she too went to sleep on the couch while everyone else was still messing up her house. '_Mama, I truly do miss you._' Madeline thought to herself before she went to sleep.

Then, Alice came downstairs with a worried expression on her face and shook Madeline out of her sleep. Madeline looked at Alice with a murderous expression on her face and asked," Why did you decide to wake me up when I was trying to get some rest?"

"Because I just got a call form Sergio who told me that Chiara is coming here trying to get the Wendigo. That's why!" Alice yelled. Everyone in the house stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the two girls with confusion on her face.

"Why would she do that?" Madeline asked.

"Sergio didn't tell me that but she said that we have to prepare or else we're all screwed," Alice answered.

Then, the door busted open and in came a small Chiara with a battle axe in her hand. Chiara looked around the room and he eyes stopped when they landed on Madeline. She gave a smile and said," Hey miss. Are you the one who has that monster? If so, then can I use it to kill someone?"

"Yes I do possess the monster and no," Madeline replied. Chiara pouted and then lunged towards Madeline, who only stared at Chiara with a smile. As Chiara was about to swing her axe, Madeline grabbed Chiara and picked her up, removing the battle axe out of the small Italian's hand. Madeline could only stare at her Italian friend, who was struggling in her hold.

"Why do you have so much hatred and anger in you?" Madeline asked. Chiara stopped struggling and just looked at Madeline with shock.

"Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to answer me?" Madeline asked.

"Monika killed my Persia," Chiara answered, looking at the floor. "She took my entire world form me and pretended like nothing happened. How dare she? How dare she?!"

"I can get you there. Someone I loved very much was cruelly taken from me by someone I used to think of as a sister. I wanted to kill that person and I almost did, but I realized that it won't change the fact that my loved one wouldn't come back. Even though I loved that person, I began to love other people and you should too. Let go of your anger and hatred, nothing good will come out of it," Madeline said before she gave Chiara a hug. Chiara eyes widened in shock but then she began to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Madeline looked at Alice and the others for a few minutes before she said," I'll bring Chiara home."

**XXX**

At Chiara and Daisy's house, Daisy and the others were waiting in the living room for Chiara to come home when they heard a knock on the door. Daisy opened the door to find Madeline holding a sleeping Chiara. Daisy looked at her sleeping sister with astonishment and asked Madeline," How did you do that?"

"I simply talked to her and gave her a hug," Madeline answered. Daisy frowned and nodded her head at Madeline, who gave Chiara to her. Daisy waved goodbye to Madeline and Madeline waved back, walking home with a smile on her face.

"Glad to have you back sis," Daisy muttered. Chiara just mumbled which caused Daisy to show a small smile. Everyone else saw Chiara was back, so they crowded the two sisters while trying to get a look at the small, sleeping Italian girl.

Then, Chiara opened her eyes and went upstairs. Everyone looked ta Chiara with confusion but then their eyes widened in shock when Chiara came down as a woman with a short business shirt on that ended at her upper thighs. Spain fell to the floor with a nosebleed and then got up with and angry expression, running towards Chiara.

"Chiara, what are you wearing?" Spain asked.

Chiara looked at Spain with a confused look on her face, before it turned annoyed and said," My name's not Chiara, dumbass. I'm Lovina and I'm wearing my normal clothes."

Daisy's eyes widened and looked at her sister up and down and asked, "Chiara, are you going to the Don's house?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" Lovina asked.

Then, Daisy decided to go further with her suspicion and asked," Lovina, what year is it?"

"Does it really matter? I'm going to the fucking don's house and kill some fucking bastard that was dumb enough to piss him off," Lovina answered. Spain looked Lovina and began to coo at her calling her Lovi which was cut off short when Lovina, annoyed with the Spaniard, pushed him away harshly.

Lovina looked at her sister and said," Daisy, you sure have some weird friends."

"Yeah, I sure do," Daisy giggled with a forced smile on her face.

Lovina sighed at her younger sister and said," Anyway, I'm off. See ya."

Daisy, knowing how pissed and confused her sister would be when she found out that the don had been dead for a while, was about to open her mouth and say something until Lovina stopped at the door and stood there for a while. Daisy, now confused at her sister's actions, asked," Sorella, what's wrong?"

"I can feel something wrong with Maddie. Someone is harming her," She answered. "It's someone we know, but this person is extremely dangerous."

Lovina turned around and had a goofy smile on her face with excitement in her eyes, holding herself as she trembled in glee, saying," This bastard is so strong, I can feel tingles down my spine imagining our incredible fight and the blood that'll be spilt."

**XXX **

As she was walking down the street, Madeline could feel an incredibly strong presence close to her. She turned around, only to see a fist coming towards her face, and flew back. She opened her eyes to see Anya staring down at her with Vladimir next to her, calling someone. Anya smiled down at the Canadian girl and said," I'm so glad I found you here alone or else it would be a hassle for me to come into your house and take you."

Madeline, wanting more information from Anya to alert her friends, asked," Take me where?"

"To my house," Anya chirped. "So we can bring back big sister."

"Who's your big sister?" Madeline asked.

"Have you truly forgotten?" Anya asked. She looked into Madeline's eyes and saw the confusion deep within Madeline's eyes." My big sister is your mother silly."

"My mother," Madeline muttered.

Anya smiled at the confused Madeline and swiftly karate chopped Madeline's neck, causing Madeline to fall unconscious. Anya looked at Vladimir who nodded his head and looked back down at the sleeping Canadian girl, saying, "I guess that we can remind when we get home."

**XXX **

Lovina, Daisy, and the others ran to Madeline's house while Sergio stayed home since he was a kid (poor Sergio ). When they got to the door, it was little Ontario who answered the door and asked," Yes?"

"Is Miss Alice here?" Lovina asked, crouching to the child's eye level.

"Yes. I'll get her," Ontario answered, leaving the door open so the small group can enter the room while she went to get Alice. The small group entered the house to find nearly everyone in the house asleep except for some of the kids, who were watching cartoons and not focusing on them.

Then, Alice came down with an annoyed look on her face and asked," What the bloody hell do you want?"

"Madeline's in danger," Lovina stated. Alice's eyes widened in shock and motioned her hand for Chiara to continue.

"I think that Anya finally made a move," Lovina said.

"Why do you assume that it's Anya when it could've been Emily or went off clubbing with Maria again?" Alice asked.

"Because the presence that took Madeline was very strong," Lovina answered, smiling with a goofy smile once more, while she held herself as she trembled. "Just thinking of the strong presence practically made my nipples hardened."

Spain and the others looked at Lovina's chest to see that her nipples were indeed hardened, causing Spain to be incredibly jealous and the others to look at Lovina in shock. Daisy sighed at her sister's words and closed her eyes trying to get the image out of her head.

"Well you've always been a lover for the strong and a sadist," Alice commented as she saw the happiness glowing on Lovina. Spain stared at the female form of his lover and couldn't believe how Lovina was like this when she was in the mafia and began to remember how she was when she was happy go lucky and bubbly.

"That I am," Lovina commented with a smile.

"So it looks like that we have to get everyone on this so we can save Madeline," Alice sighed. "I really hate having to do this."

"I feel you. We have to get every nation in this house and have to get them to listen," Lovina spoke out loud. She got out a phone and began to call Maria, who then called Austria and Hungary, who proceeded to call everyone else.

Then, all of the nations in the world, except Madeline, Anya, and Vladimir were at Madeline's house trying to do whatever they can to get more information from the Alice and Lovina.

"Stop talking!" Alice yelled, trying to get the attention of others but to no avail. She looked at Lovina and nodded her head which caused the Italian to smile. She pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger. Everyone turned their attention to the gun and Lovina, who had a pissed expression on her face.

"Shut the fuck up or we'll never be able to get Maddie back, understand?" Lovina asked.

"I agree. We need to save big sis," Emily said. All of the other nations nodded their heads. Lovina just stared at the huge crowd while Alice smiled at the many people that wanted to help Madeline.

"So how are we going to do this?" Maria asked.

"Good question. Since, you've found Anya's house, we can find out what exactly goes on there and have a map of the house so we can know just where Anya would most likely put Madeline in. After that, we go into the house and rescue Madeline and hopefully stop Anya from what she plans to do," Alice explained.

"I already found out what goes on there and I have a schematic of the house," Maria said, pulling out a folder from her jacket and handed it to Alice, whose eyes widened as she read the file.

"What is it?" Sophia asked.

"It seems that Anya has been allowing experimentation and murders go on in the house and is said to have been even eating some of them," Alice said, her eyes never moving from the folder.

"I was surprised about that too," Maria said, continuing when she saw Alice's eyes on her. "It would appear that Anya has been using the citizens from the countries she killed to feed her blood thirst and has allowed some of her soldiers to keep them for entertainment."

All of the nations looked at Maria, who just stared at Alice with no emotions on her face. Germany and Prussia noticed something in Maria's eyes shining but it quickly died out. Alice coughed which returned everyone's attention on her.

"Thanks to Maria, we can attack Anya and save Madeline quicker," Alice said." But for now, we must all get some rest. Goodbye everyone."

Everyone left the house except for Maria who stayed behind and walked up to Alice. Alice looked at Maria and asked," What?"

"I need to know something," Maria answered.

"What is it?" Alice asked. Maria looked at her feet for a few seconds before she looked up at Alice with determined eyes.

"Can I be there when you guys storm the place to save Maddie?" Maria asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Alice said. Maria smiled and waved goodbye as she exited the house. Alice looked at the others who were just staring at her.

"Well, we need to go to bed," Alice said as she walked upstairs with America and France following behind her yet again. The others just slept downstairs and dreamed about seeing Madeline yet again.

**XXX**

In Anya's house, in a lab, Madeline was laying on a table naked with a bunch of scientists and Anya watching her. Anya looked at the head scientist and asked," Is she going to wake up soon?"

"We have no idea," the head scientist answered. Then, Madeline opened her eyes but as soon as they were opened, they turned from violet to dark brown and her hair turned from blonde to brown. She rose up from the table and looked at Anya with a confused expression on her face.

"Do you know who you are?" Anya asked.

"Of course, I'm north America," North America answered.

Anya smiled and hugged North America, saying," I'm so glad you came back big sister."

**XXX **

**Hey you guys! This is Hinalover 1010 and I'm here to update. My birthday is coming up the 25****th**** this month and I'm going to a sushi bar for my birthday party. I'm finally in high school and some of the classes and teachers suck! Well, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want more votes on my post. **

**Love, **

**Hinalover 1010**


	9. Recscuing Madeline- part 1

**Messed Nyotalia meet Hetalia**

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 9: Rescuing Madeline part 1- Russia**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: cannibalism**

**XXX **

The next morning, everyone was at Madeline's house ready to save Madeline. Alice, Lovina, Feliciana, and Maria were all geared up to rescue Madeline. The other nations were staring at their counterparts as they worked on computers and ordering others around.

Lovina and Feliciana were dressed up in twin long sleeved dressed that reached their ankles. They both put their hair in a ponytail and wore black gloves. Feliciana was conversing with her sister and suddenly brought out a machine gun. The nations looked at Feliciana in horror." Feli, where did you put that?"

"Simple, it was under my dress," Feliciano answered.

"I have some under my dress too," Lovina added. She lifted her dress a bit to show the head of the guns. Spain, Germany, and the other nations stared at the Italian twins in shock and then looked at Italy who just smiled.

Then, something grabbed Germany by the neck causing him to turn his head around and was about to yell Italy but then saw it was Maria who was smiling with glee. "Hi Ludwig, how's it going?"

Marian then looked at Prussia and said," How is it that you have a cutie with you all the time while I have no one?"

"How is Germany cute?" all the nations voiced out, but the two Prussia ignored them.

"Simple, I'm just awesome like that," Prussia answered with a grin,

Maria looked at the ceiling and said," I want a cutie like Ludwig."

Then, Feliciana remembered something and then left the room with Lovina holding her hand. The other nations were curious and followed the two to the kitchen where Feliciana sat while Lovina stood with a curious look in her eyes.

"Feli?" Lovina asked.

"Hey sis, I want to try something out. Just bear with me okay?" Feliciana asked.

"Sure!" Lovina chirped.

"Persia," Feliciana suddenly said.

"Feli what…?" Lovina asked.

"Persia. . . PERSIA!" Feliciana yelled. Lovina began to tremble and put her hands to her eyes. Feliciana frowned and turned Lovina around so she could face the nations.

"Feli, please stop. I don't know why, but for some reason I can't stop crying," Lovina said. Feliciana took Lovina's hands off of her eyes revealing that Lovina was indeed crying. Spain and Romulus looked at Lovina and felt their eyes clench as they saw the tears shed form her eyes.

Feliciana then proceeded to karate chop her sister's neck causing Lovina's eyes to roll to the back of her head and fell, but was quickly caught by Spain. Feliciana looked at the rest of the nations.

"What just happened?" Prussia asked.

"Simple, I just showed you how much Lovina loves Persia. Even though she forgot him in her mind, her heart hasn't forgotten him at all." Feliciana explained.

"She must've really loved him that much," Spain said.

"Both Romano and sorella loved Persia very much. I think that Madeline and Antonia come close to Persia in sorella's heart," Feliciana explained. Spain looked down at Lovina who smiled while a few tears fell from her eyes. Feliciana gave a sad smile and then went out of the kitchen to get more information about saving Madeline, leaving Lovina to the nations.

Then, a few minutes later, Lovina woke up and quickly found herself in Spain's arms causing her to jump out of Spain's arms and slapped him." Perv!"

Lovina quickly ran out of the kitchen and ran upstairs. Feliciana looked at Spain and said," She woke up in your arms right?"

"Yeah," a dejected Spain said. Feliciana sighed and patted Spain's head a few time before she raised Spain by the cheek.

"If it's any consolation, she seems to like you a lot more than she does most guys considering she knows a lot. I think she's just scared that you might replace Persia in her heart, but she likes you," Feliciana winked at the Spaniard. Spain looked at Feliciana with hopeful eyes and smiled brightly once more and got up, walking away to where Lovina went.

"You know, you shouldn't lie right?" France asked.

Feliciana looked at the ground for a few seconds before she looked back up with a smile." I didn't truly lie when I said that she liked more than most of the guys she's known in her life, but when it comes to everyone in the world… Spain has a long way to go to get to where Madeline and Persia are."

**XXX **

Spain walked upstairs and heard crying from a door close by him. He knocked on the door, but no reply ever came so he opened the door to see Lovina on the bathroom floor just lying there with one of her hands on covering her eyes but Spain could see that the Italian girl was also trembling a bit.

"Lovi," Spain said as he got closer to her.

"Go away," Lovina said, still not looking at the Spaniard.

"Chiara," Spain said as he sat on the floor next to the girl. Lovina finally looked at Spain with shocked eyes and then punched him in the knee which caused Spain to yelp in pain.

"What the heck Lovi? I just wanted to know why you're crying," Spain said as he held his knee.

"No one calls me Chiara only Feli and she hardly ever use it, but I took on Lovina because Ms. Antonia called me that all the time and soon, so did everyone else. I like both my names, but when I'm called Chiara, I remember so many things I don't want to remember. If I'm called Lovina, then I can remember Ms. Antonia, Maddie, and everyone else including all the fun I've had," Lovina confessed.

Spain smiled as he then patted Lovina's head and pecked a kiss on her head, causing the Lovina to look at Spain in surprise before she bursted into tears and hugged Spain. Spain smiled at Lovina and rubbed her back. Lovina grabbed Spain's shirt and looked at him with teary eyes and said," Please don't take Antonia from me."

"Don't worry. I would never do that Lovi, I don't want to replace anyone in your heart but I would like a place in there just like you have one in my heart," Spain said. "Can you please let me in your heart?"

"I don't know," Lovina answered, burying her head in Spain's chest." It takes people a while to have a special place in my heart."

"Then I'll work super hard like I do with Lovino," Spain said. Lovina chuckled as flicked Spain's forehead gently with a smile causing Spain to look at her confused.

"You've already earned a special place in Romano's heart, he just needs reassurance that he's in your heart as well," Lovina explained.

"I knew that already, but a selfish part of me wants the biggest place in Lovino's heart so I try to do that," Spain said.

"What a selfish country you are," Lovina said as she hugged Spain and buried her face in his chest.

"What a selfish country I am indeed," Spain agreed as he hugged Lovina back and buried his face in her hair.

**XXX **

When the two countries came back down hand in hand, Feliciana sent a knowing look to Alice and Maria who smiled at the smiling two countries. Maria went up to the two and said," I'm guessing you two had an agreement."

"Si," Spain and Lovina said.

"What are you talking about?" America asked. He didn't understand what group was talking about looked at Feliciana and Alice to help him understand.

"Yeah, we don't understand either," a few other nations voiced out.

"You're still young," France said as he patted America's back. "The surprising thing is that Spain isn't oblivious like you."

"Am not," America grumbled crossing his arms in defiance.

"Yes you are," Feliciana said as walked towards her sister who smiled at her.

"I'm glad that you finally told him," Feliciana said." I had to help him out to get him and you talk."

Lovina's smile grew bigger and pounced on her." Thanks."

"You're welcome," Feliciana grumbled.

"Well this nice and all but if you guys haven't forgotten, we need to save Madeline," Maria and Alice said in unison.

"Agreed," Lovina said.

"Well then, let's go," Alice said as she walked out of the house with the majority following her.

Maria, Feliciana, Lovina, Spain, America, and France were left behind. They were about to walk out as well when a bunch of tiny hands grabbed them. They turned around to see that it was Canada's children looking at them with teary eyes.

"Bring mommy back in one piece, promise?" Alberta asked.

"I promise I'll bring Madeline back in one piece," Maria replied as she formed a pinky promise with Alberta.

Maria then turned around and walked out with the others with her. Lovina frowned at Maria and then tapped her shoulder causing Maria to look at the girl with a curious look on her face.

"You shouldn't have promised her that," Lovina scolded.

"Why? If I said I'm bringing Maddie back in one piece then I'll do that even if it costs me my life," Maria said.

"Okay. Then I shall do that as well."

**XXX **

When the all of the nations reached the airport, Alice led the group to a large airplane and they all boarded it. Alice looked at the group with determined eyes as she said," We are heading to Anya's territory. I advise you all to be careful and watch out for anything in the snow or else you may be injured or possibly die. Our mission is to save Madeline and we do anything to save her, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

"YES!" The nations yelled back with determination in their eyes as well.

Alice smiled and said," Good. While we are on this plane, sleep and reserve your energy for the upcoming fight."

The nations then leaned back in their seats and dozed off, some dreaming and others not dreaming.

**XXX **

While the rest of the nations were ready to battle Anya, North America, who was in Madeline's body, was in Anya's house playing with Emily in a room with Anya watching the two with a soft smile on her face. Emily cooed at her mother and said," Mother, do you want to go and eat some deer?" '

"I want to eat humans," North America said.

Emily smiled at her mother, acting as of her mother didn't say that she wanted to eat humans, and then chirped," Of course! How much do you want?"

"I want one human," North America answered.

"Okay!" Emily yelled as she ran outside of the room leaving Anya and North America there. Anya's smile grew bigger as she walked up to North America and hugged her, which caused North America to smile as well and hugged the Russian girl back.

"Big sister, I missed you so much," Anya said, burying her face in North America's neck.

"I thought I told you to call Anna," Anna* said.

"I know, but you're my big sister," Anya said.

Anna smiled and rubbed Anya's back while looking up at the ceiling and then asked," How is my sweet little Madeline faring in this new world?"

"She has been doing incredibly well. She is practically one of the strongest countries in the world," Anya said in the world.

"Incredible, my sweet little daughter has become a strong nation," Anna said.

"Big sister, I also have something to tell you," Anya said.

"And what's that?"

"I killed the women who dared to take Madeline from you," Anya said.

"You killed that wretched woman who called my Namid* away from," Anna said with glee evident on her face.

"I have and Madeline unlocked the gift you gave her before you left," Anya said. Anna sighed in joy and lied on the floor with a smile on her face.

"My sweet Namid* used my gift and that hideous wretch is destroyed," Anna smiled before she quickly frowned and looked at her stomach. Anya looked at her older sister figure and gave a concerned look at Anna.

"What is it?" Anya asked, concerned if she displeased Anna.

"Namid ate that witch," Anna frowned. "SHE DARED TO EAT THAT DAMN WITCH OUT OF LOVE LIKE SHE DID WITH ME! HOW DARE SHE DO THIS ME!?"

Anna slipped out of Anya's hold and began to destroy the room with red in her eyes, while Anya did nothing to stop. Then, the Wendigo appeared behind Anna which caused more damage to the room.

When the room was finally damaged beyond recognition, Anna fell to the floor and the Wendigo disappeared. Anya ran to Anna and saw that she was crying so she hugged her once more but that did nothing to stop the woman from crying.

"How could my sweet Namid betray me like this?" Anna wailed repeatedly ignoring Anya.

Then Emily entered the room with a dead body slung over her shoulder and looked around the room with surprise on her face before looking at her mother and Anya. "What happened here?"

"As it turns out, Madeline ate Marianne after she died and big sister has now found out, which caused this to happen," Anya said pointing all around the room.

Emily dropped the dead body in shock and said," Madeline ate Marianne?"

Anya nodded with sadness in her eyes, looking at the crying Anna who was still not looking at the two. Emily walked towards her mother and hugged her as she cooed in her ear," Don't cry mother. Why don't you eat, it might make you feel better?"

Anna stopped talking and stood up, looking down at the ground as she walked towards the dead body that her daughter brought to her and quickly maimed the body before she began to eat the arm, making sure not any blood got on her face.

"It's alright mother. When you regain enough strength to get your own body back, you can punish big sister for her crime," Emily said, hugging her mother with a sad smile on her face.

**XXX**

A few minutes before the plane the nations were on landed, Alice quickly woke up all the nations who were asleep with Maria, Feliciana, and Lovina helping her out as well.

When all of the nations awoke, the plane landed with ease but the nations were still a bit groggy which prompted Alice to yell," GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS UP MAGGOTS!"

Alice's yell awoke the nations up, which caused them all to wake up. Alice motioned for them to get out of the plane fort, to which they did and were horrified at what they saw.

What the nations saw were dead bodies covering everywhere with their dried blood covering the snow while a few people were dragging the dead bodies into piles and burning them with ease and then went into their homes when they saw the nations. The stench of rotting, burning corpses filled the air which caused a few nations with weak stomachs to throw up while another few began to shed a few tears for the dead people.

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Maria said." So many people dead and no one is doing anything about. This is the world that Anya has made for herself and has envisioned for the rest of the world."

"What the hell?" America muttered before he punched the ground.

"How dare she do this and expect that nothing will happen? I'm going to destroy her," Alfred muttered with hatred burning bright in his eyes.

"Save that hatred for when we actually get to her house," Alice said.

"Anyway, we have to walk to her house but knowing Anya, she's already set up obstacles if anyone tried to stop her. The first obstacle is not that far," Maria said.

The nations walked in the snow and began to see more large piles of dead bodies being burned until Maria stopped and looked to her right which the nations followed suite. What they saw caused their eyes to widen in horror.

The nations saw a bunch of people lining up with a bunch of soldiers ordering them around. Alfred looked at the group and saw a young girl was among the group. The little girl had ankle length blonde hair, greyish blue eyes, and pale skin wearing a black coat and a white scarf and holding a plus bunny that was missing an ear and leg.

The soldiers then yelled something which caused the people to stop talking and moving and then raised their guns. Alfred, who knew what the soldiers were about to do was about to run until a hand stopped him. Alfred looked to his left and saw that it was Maria, who then said," Let me take care of this, cutie."

Maria then ran as fast as she could, but the soldiers began to fire, which killed most people. Maria took out a sword and swung it away as it chopped the soldiers into pieces. The nations, excluding Alice and the twins, watched in awe as Maria gracefully killed the soldiers and some even thought that she looked beautiful with blood on her face.

Then, Maria stopped her sword and looked at the remaining survivors with an emotionless look on her face. She saw only the girl and a few adults had survived the massacre and walked towards them. She went into her pocket and smiled as she handed them a napkin and a bag full of something. The little girl quickly clung to Maria's leg, which caused Maria to look at the girl with a soft smile on her face and picked up the girl.

Maria then walked towards the group and Alice said," You've done something terribly stupid, you know that?"

"I know but she looked so cute," Maria replied.

"She's your responsibility from now on," Alice said.

"I know and her name is Valentina," Maria said she cuddled with the small girl.

Alice sighed and walked on with the nations following her and soon Maria followed as well with Valentina in her arms. For the rest of the walk, no one said anything or attempted to try. The sound was the harsh wind as it carried the snow with it.

Then, Alice stopped causing the group to stop with her and they looked in front of the British girl to see a red snow leading to a bright town but there was a person in front of them. The person was a small little boy and he had shaggy brown hair that stopped at his ears, hazel eyes, and pale skin while holding a large sword that size of an average basketball player and as wide as a knife.

"Are you people here to stop my mistress?" the little boy asked.

"We are," Alice answered.

"Then, I welcome you to the first obstacle. I am Alexei and I am the guardian of this place. It is nice to meet you," Alexei said with a bow.

"It's nice to meet you as well," Feliciana said as she got out a large machine gun in front of the boy. Alexei frowned at the machine gun and grabbed his sword aiming it at Feliciana.

"I assume you wish to fight me," Alexei said.

"You're damn right I want to fight you," Feliciana said.

"Then let this fight begin," Alexei said.

Feliciana ran towards the small boy, who just stood there like nothing was heading towards him and pulled the trigger. The small boy smiled and before the bullet could hit him, he jumped into the air and threw his sword at Feliciana.

The sword fell to the ground and with it was an arm. Feliciana looked at her missing arm and yelled in pain." YOU FUCKING SHITHEAD!"

"Don't underestimate me just because I look like a kid," Alexei said as he raised his hand and the sword came to him with ease, leaving the severed arm to the ground.

**XXX **

**So how did you like this chapter? I'm sorry the fighting scene sucked a bit, but I couldn't get any better. I've decided to make the AmeCan go to both worlds and I'll show all that stuff later. Review and I'll even update the Halloween special soon!**

**Love,**

**The ever so awesome Hinalover 1010**


	10. Rescuing Madeline-part 2

**Messed Nyotalia meet Hetalia**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 10: Rescuing Madeline- part 2**

**XXX**

Feliciana looked at her arm with despair before she looked at Alexei with hatred and said," You fucking shithead! You'll pay for that!"

"Will I now?" Alexei asked with a teasing smile on his face." I thought that I could kill you and your friends without paying anything at all."

Feliciana smirked as she clutched her bloody arm, or what was left of it, tightly as she glared at Alexei as she then said," Trust me kid, you won't lay a single finger on my sorella or my friends."

"I'll give you a painless death since I like how confident you are with your promise," Alexei said.

Feliciana then ignored Alexei as she walked towards her severed arm and picked the arm up as she then placed the arm with the rest of her body and held the arm in its place for a few minutes before she let go and moved her arm slightly, which worked and looked at Alexei with a confident look on her face while Alexei frowned at the arm he had severed not that long ago." I'm going on a whim and say that you're a country like my mistress."

"Don't even put me and my sister in the same category as that bitch," Feliciana snarled while Alexei's face froze as soon as Feliciana had insulted Anya.

Alexei immediately flashed behind Feliciana and said," How dare you insult my mistress?!"

Then, Feliciana was severed in half as soon as Alexei said those words. The upper part of Feliciana flew to the ground as blood would spring like a fountain from Feliciana's lower half. Germany and the others looked at Feliciana's body in horror when Lovina walked away from the group and looked at Alexei with determination. Alexei cocked in his head as he saw Lovina's eyes and said," You want a turn now?"

"I'll gladly take you on now brat," Lovina smiled.

"Don't call me a brat, you hag," Alexei said as he jumped in the air and swung his sword at Lovina who just stared at the sword and smiled as she instantly disappeared, shocking everyone that was watching the fight.

"What the…" Alexei was interrupted when a heard a light buzz behind him and saw Lovina with a malicious smile on her face as she brought out a large sword in front of the child. Alexei gasped in shock before composed himself and quickly avoided that attack by using his sword to shield him.

"How adorable," Lovina cooed before she punched Alexei in the face, her excitement growing as she saw the Russian child fall to the floor as blood seeped from his mouth.

Alexei got up and spit the blood out of his mouth, noticing that Lovina had punched out a few of his teeth as well before he glared at the woman and screamed," YOU BITCH! NO ONE MAKES ME BLEED AND GETS AWAY IT!"

Alexei charged at Lovina with a loud yell before he began to attack the Italian woman with all of his might. Lovina tried to shield herself from the attacks with her sword, but Alexei could see that she was struggling and attacked her legs which caused Lovina to fall to the ground as she groaned in pain form the sudden attack.

"Lovi!" Spain cried out in shock he was about to run and help Lovina when a hand touched is shoulder and he turned around to see that it was Maria who had stopped him.

"Maria, what are you…?" Spain was about to continue when Maria shook her head no and looked at Lovina, who was on the snowy ground with Alexei staring at her.

"This is both Lovina's and Feliciana's fight. Do not try to help the, Spain. If you do then you will regret ever making that decision," Maria warned before she cocked her head towards the fight, which caused Spain to look at the fight as well and gasped in shock.

Lovina had gotten up from the ground and looked at Alexei with arrogant eyes as she said," Is this all you got? I've went up against the great Ottoman Empire and even the great Germania. This is nothing compared to the shit I've went through."

"It's true, you know," Feliciana commented causing Alexei to look at her with confusion." We're very old, possibly older than your dear mistress. We have more experience than anyone could."

Lovina smiled as her sister said those words and disappeared like she did before only to appear in front of Alexei before she stabbed in the stomach. "Be glad that I'm giving you this minor wound. Please rest now."

"You bitch," Alexei said before he fell to ground as blood seeped form the wound that Lovina had given him and closed his eyes, making it seem as though he was sleeping had it not been for the blood that was covering his clothes and body.

"May you have a wonderful sleep," Lovina said before she bowed her head and gave a silent prayer for the fallen child. Feliciana grabbed her cross in her shirt and prayed to God to protect the child that they put in his kingdom.

Lovina brought her head up and stood silent for a few minutes before Feliciana said," Sorella, are you okay?"

Lovina hummed and looked around to see her sister with a smile on her face as she replied," I'm fine, Feliciana. I was just wondering what made this boy so loyal to Anya that he would actually try to kill us, knowing that we can't die."

"Some people are loyal to a fault," Feliciana explained.

Alice stepped forward from the group said," Can you guys hurry up? Madeline might be dying as we speak."

As soon as she said those words, Lovina had a worried look on her face and immediately said," We have to hurry to the second point NOW!"

Alice smiled at Lovina, who started to run where Madeline was with the rest of the group while Maria frowned as she looked at Alice. "How cruel of you."

"Whatever do you mean?" Alice softly whispered with a smirk on her face.

"You're using Madeline as a tool to control many powerful nations just so you could get back at Anya," Maria hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alice said.

"Bullshit. You just want revenge on Vladimir and Anya because they killed Sealand and France. I hope you don't want revenge on Lovina as well for what she did to your sisters," Maria commented before she looked at Alice with a serious expression on her face." Because if you dare do that to Lovina, then I won't hesitate to start a war with you if she gets harmed."

"As I said before, I don't know what you're talking about," Alice coyly said. Maria sighed and shook her head side to side before the two walked to where the rest of the group was, silence and snow lightly blanketing them.

**XXX **

As Lovina ran, everyone else in the group ran after her with red face until Lovina finally stopped and so did the group as Germany asked," What?"

Lovina didn't say anything but turned around with a terrified look on her face before she pointed ahead of her. Germany gave her a puzzled look before he walked up to where she was and some of the countries saw Germany's eyes widen in terror. "What in the world is this?"

The rest of the countries looked at each other with curiosity and walked up to where Lovina and Germany were to see a field of blood and dead bodies strewn across the snowy plains. In the middle of that dead field was a woman who sat with a large sword supporting her back as a cigarette lazily burned in her mouth as she looked at the sky." No way."

"What?" Germany asked.

"It's Turkey," Lovina said in shock, her eyes never leaving the woman before her. "But why is she here?"

"I'm just glad Sakura isn't here or else we'd be pretty screwed," Alice sighed.

"But the thing is whose going to fight her?" Lovina asked.

Alice sighed walked towards Turkey before she turned to the group and ordered," No matter what happens, I need to you to interfere when I go too far. Understood?"

"Understood," Lovina said.

"Good," Alice said as she slowly walked to Turkey who turned her eyes at her and smiled.

"Alice, how nice it is to see you. How long has it been since we last met?" Turkey asked.

"It's been over 60 years since we last saw each other," Alice said as she got out a smoke pipe and light it with ease as she began to smoke the pipe, looking at Turkey who still had a smile on her face.

"Has it really been that long?" Turkey sighed.

Alice looked at Turkey seriously as she then asked," Why are you working for Anya?"

"Do you really have to ask? Anya has more power than I've ever had when I stopped becoming the Ottoman empire so it was only natural to follow her an keep myself safe as well," Turkey explained.

"You could've just joined us to beat Anya together? We could've kept you safe as well," Alice said.

"Well, it's too late for that Alice. Now we fight," Turkey said as she charged at Alice with a mad smile on her face but Alice just stood and stared at Turkey with emotionless eyes before she too smile and took something out of her plaid red skirt which was later revealed to be a sword with a golden hilt encrusted with rubies.

"Don't fight with the best pirate in all of the seven seas, love," Alice whispered as she stared at Turkey with a psychotic look on her face with a dark aura swirling around her, showing her blood lust as she itched for Turkey to draw closer and closer to her so that she may kill her.

Then, the swords meet which caused sparks to fly around the two as Alice stared confidently at Turkey who smiled at the Englishwoman as well. Alice gave out a bored sigh and said," I am going to be the winner of the fight."

"Why so confident about this fight, dear Alice?!" Turkey screamed as she moved her sword and drew out a large machine in front of Alice's face and was about to pull the trigger as Alice suddenly disappeared and appeared far away from the machine gun.

"Because you should never fuck with a pirate, love," Alice answered with a bored look on her face as she drew her sword towards Turkey.

"You're still a weak empire compared to me. I lasted longer than anyone, even those damn twins!" Turkey yelled as she pulled the trigger of her machine gun, not caring about wasting her bullets as she tried to kill Alice, who was jumping all over the place while trying to be careful and not harm the dead bodies.

As a bullet grazed Alice's cheek, the Englishwoman stopped her jumping and touched her cheek as she looked at her own blood and her eyes darkened as she began to let out a sick, twisted laugh before she looked at Turkey with a deranged smile on her face and held herself while trembling as she said," You shouldn't have harmed me like that. Now I won't stop until I can feel you blood dripping from my sword while you're cold lifeless body lies with the others on this floor."

"Do you think I actually give a shit?" Turkey asked before she pulled the trigger again and watched her bullets fly as she attempted to finally this fight and Alice once and for all.

"What an ignorant hag you are," Alice said as she ran towards Turkey while not caring about the bullets grazing or even hitting her body as she looked at Turkey with a determined look on Turkey's face.

"W-why aren't my bullets affecting you?" Turkey asked.

"Simple, love, I'm a bloody pirate. I live my life for today and never for tomorrow," Alice whispered in Turkey's ears before she attempted to stab the nation before her, but Turkey jumped into the air and flipped a few times before landed on the ground with her two feet as she looked at Alice who was a few feet away from her.

Meanwhile, the nations were watching Alice and Turkey having a stare down while America looked at Alice with disbelief as he then asked," What's wrong with Alice?"

"Nothing is wrong with her America. You've never seen England like this because both of them never wanted you to see their terrible side. The side that kills without mercy, drinking as much as they can, and don't hesitate to hurt others to get what they want," Lovina said.

"America," France said as he sighed at America's disbelief at what he was seeing Alice do with Turkey. "England loved you very much, so he made sure that you only saw what you wanted to see him as but when he was away from you, he was completely different. He made both me and Spain suffer."

"Let's not forget how England once tried to kill me and kidnap Romano," Spain said as he grimaced at the memory of his Romano being taken from him and almost getting the both of them killed because of his impatience.

"So, America, you've never seen England for what they truly were. I suggest that you shut up and watch ore of your beloved caretaker," Feliciana said as she pointed to Alice and her fight with Turkey.

Back to the fight, Alice was staring at Turkey who was staring back at Alice until Alice disappeared with the snow and appeared beside Turkey with a bored look adorning her face her once more before she attempted to stab Turkey.

Turkey looked at Alice too late and was stabbed to the side before she jumped away with a slightly deep wound and glared at Alice with immense hatred as she then screamed in pain as snow touched her bloody wound and turned into water from the heat her body provided. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I WILL DESTROY YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE WATCHING OUR BATTLE FROM OVER THAT HILL!"

"I'm glad to know you're so confident," Alice giggled as she threw a jewel encrusted golden dagger at Turkey, who was too frozen form the pain she was dealing to move away in and had a part of her neck sliced.

"You… fucking…evil…bitch," Turkey muttered before she entered her pants pocket and took out a green and blue colored pill, swallowing it with ease and stood as she began to tremble and shake as Alice watched her in horror as Turkey's body began to transform into something hideous and almost monstrous.

When she was finally finished transforming, Turkey turned into a gigantic black dog with devilish red eyes that were bubbling in rage as they set their sights on Alice's small form as Alice stared at turkey with boredom on her face, but her eyes held true terror along with blood lust. "What's wrong little Alice, found something wrong in your fantastic wonderland?"

Alice held herself as she looked at the ground and muttered something which caused Turkey to ask," What?"

"I said that I am going to enjoy tearing your body apart as your organs flow from your body like the rum I so have longed to taste," Alice said, looking like a complete badass to all of the nations watching her before Alice looked at her clothes and sighed." While, I'm at it, why don't I dress in something more befitting of me?"

Alice raised her arm above her head and made her finger circle around her which caused Alice to have different clothing. Alice now had a crimson pirate hat that had white feathers on it, a golden earring with parrot like feathers, a red coat that was slightly torn with golden buttons, a white shirt with a torn v cut, tight leather brown pants that slightly hid a pistol, and wore down torn leather boots that ended a few inched before Alice's knees. Alice looked at what she was wearing and smiled as she said," Now this is more befitting for someone like me."

France soon fell over of a nose bleed while Spain grimaced at Alice's form and America just looked at Alice with disbelief in his eyes along with the other nations, save for Lovina and Feliciana who just smiled and Maria who wasn't paying attention to Alice at all and instead was focusing on Valentina who was falling asleep in Maria's arms.

"Now that I've gotten my clothing down," Alice said as she looked at the newly deformed Turkey with complete bloodlust reigning total control in her eyes." All I need to do is take you down, Turkey."

Turkey stared at Alice before she threw her head back and laughed loudly before she looked at Alice with a grin full of malice as she said," As if you can beat me now that I've taken the pill Anya gave me to take my strength to the next level."

"What did you say?" Alice muttered.

"Did you not hear me you stupid cunt? Anya gave this strength and now I'll use it to defeat you," Turkey said with arrogance in her voice.

Alice looked at Turkey with a deranged smile like before and drew out her sword again with psychotic glee evident on her face. "If Anya gave you this, then I'll gladly destroy anything that she makes."

"W-what?"

"Simple, I truly hate Anya and will destroy anything that has something people will remember her by. I wish to completely erase Anya from existence and I will not hesitate to destroy you if you have something of hers."

Turkey looked at Alice with fear in her eyes before she stood her ground and charged at Alice with a loud roar while Alice just looked at Turkey with that same deranged smile on her face and drew out her pistol as she pulled the trigger, entering the wound that Alice made earlier with her sword.

Turkey avoided Alice and fell over from pain as she panted and looked at Alice with more rage as she charged once more with determination in her eyes. Alice sighed and drew out her sword as she then cut one of Turkey's legs with ease, being careful so that none of Turkey's blood would spill on her clothes or hair. Turkey fell over to the ground once more as she cried out loudly in pain as she looked at Alice. "What the hell are you?"

"Simple, love, I'm the greatest pirate you've seen in your life," Alice said with arrogance as she walked closer to Turkey, who tried to limp as far away as she could from the pirate as she was walking closer and closer to her.

When she finally got close enough to turkey, Alice drew her sword again and dismembered the rest of turkey's legs with sadistic glee while the nations that were watching were looking away. Turkey screamed in pain and said," Please stop this. If you stop then I'll gladly lead you to Anya and help you kill her."

"You lack the convictions that you held earlier my dear, while I am still going to uphold my promise where I make sure that you bleed," Alice said as she sliced turkey's chest and lower half while trying to make sure that Turkey was still alive by sending small jolts of electricity throughout her body.

"Please kill me," Turkey begged.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to do that," Alice said as she ripped Turkey's organs from her own body but she made completely sure that she kept the vital organs inside of turkey, but was still going to have a bit of her own fun with Turkey while it lasted.

Alice stabbed her dagger deep into Turkey's dismembered legs, smiling as she saw the blood flow like a river from her body onto the cold, hard snow while the victim screamed and begged for mercy but Alice ignored her victim's pleas for mercy as she then ripped out a few of Turkey's organs, but Turkey was still going on hard and strong.

"Please… kill…me," Turkey said, gargling on her own blood.

Alice stopped what she was doing and looked at Turkey with a smile." Fine, I'll end this farce once and for all."

Alice lifted her boot on Turkey's head which caused Turkey to look at Alice with wide eyes but the smiled somewhat and gargled," Thank…you."

Alice proceeded to stomp on turkey's head with as much force as she could as blood splattered from Turkey's head, but even when Turkey stopped moving Alice didn't stop at all which caused Lovina to run towards Alice and held her back by closing her eyes and pulled Alice's head and body away from Turkey's dead body as Alice struggled to get away from Lovina's grip while Lovina herself was struggling to keep Alice in her hold.

"Let me kill her. Let me kill her," Alice muttered over and over again but she then stopped when Alice head butted Alice with all of her might.

"Alice, you need to stop. Turkey is already dead! You need to stop or else you will have gone too far off of the deep end and I will be forced to end you!" Lovina shouted.

Alice didn't say anything until she took a deep breath and pulled Lovina's hands away from her eyes as she said," I'm fine Lovina. You can let go now."

Lovina let go of Alice and looked at Alice with a stern look as she asked," Are you sure that you're haven't gone too deep?"

"Yes, I'm fine. _She's_ nowhere near my conscious, Lovina," Alice said as she gave a tired smile to the Italian girl.

"Good, now let's go or else Maddie will die!" Lovina shouted before she ran off to the next trial the group would face, her face full of determination as she thought of her Canadian friend that was in danger.

**XXX**

Back at Anya's house, Anya turned to her window and scowled as she then said," Shit their getting closer and they destroyed my new experimental pill."

"What about Turkey?" Emily asked.

"Who cares about a nation that could be easily replaced with another person with simply just her blood when there is something that can't be so easily replaced?!" Anya snapped before she calmed down and took a deep breath and calmed down." The pill I gave Turkey had a twin, but they were so identical that I didn't know that I gave the more important pill to Turkey to use to fight those damn annoying nations."

"What's the other pill good for?" Emily asked.

"The other pill is used to increase both mental and physical stamina but the pill I gave to Turkey was the one that focuses more on increasing on your physical stamina. Since Turkey is now dead along with the damn pill, we have to get big sister to eat the other pill so she could be ready for when the nations come here and try to take back Madeline," Anya said.

"What?" a voice said which caused Anya and Emily to turn their heads and see a sleepy Anna. Anya looked at Emily and gave something to Emily before she then looked at Anna, who looked at Anaya and Emily weirdly

"Nothing mother, but you need to drink this or else something bad will happen," Emily said as she had a cup of water in her hand and a green and blue pill, similar to the one that Turkey had from before but seemed different than the other.

"Alright," Anna said as she grabbed the cup of water and then the pill as she put the pill in her mouth and then drank the water down before she looked at Anya and Emily with confusion before she fell to the floor unconsciously.

Anya and Emily looked at Anna before Anya looked at Emily and ordered," Put big sister in the safe room and then go outside. The nations cannot come into this house safely or else you won't live to see another day."

"Understood," Emily said as she then picked up her mother and walked out of the room while Anya sighed and sat down on a wooden rocking chair as she got out a smoking pipe and light it, smoking arising from the pipe as she inhaled the smoke and then exhaled it before she looked outside of the window and tried to see beyond the snow of her home, but couldn't

"I wish I wasn't the witch, but since she's already gone. I have to take her place," Anya said with a twinge of regret.

"But like ervy fairytale, there has to be a witch that the hero destroys before he can save his beloved princess and earn his happily ever after," Anya said as she looked at the dark ceiling of the room with a cold smile." And I kind of want to be the witch so I can finally die."

**XXX**

**Happy New Years to all of my beloved fans! I hope you had an awesome Christmas and a kick ass New Year's or you can be like my friend who doesn't do either which made me very sad. Either way, it's a new year and I decided to start this year off with a new chapter of Messed Nyotalia meet Hetalia. I hope you all love it. By the way, check the new trailer for season five Hetalia which is out XD (Not the season I mean, just the trailer unfortunately)**

**Hinalover 1010**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys! Sorry that this isn't a new chapter for the stories but I'm planning to make a new story and I need you all to vote on my poll so you can pick which category will be used as my new story. So I'm asking you all to **PLEASE VOTE**!

Hina lover 1010


End file.
